Close To the Crossfire
by A. Frivolous
Summary: AU! Ichigo never realized just how close he had always been to the crossfire. Not until events led him to one of the Espadas main enforcers. Now he'll be unwittingly thrown in the middle of the crossfire, blinded by the blue haired hellion's advances. But Grimmjow isn't being truthful for the reasons behind his attraction to the younger man, to either Ichigo or himself. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything referenced from IRL products.

Okay, I'd like to thank anyone who decides to read this, firstly, and secondly, I'd like to state that I shouldn't be writing this to begin with. I have more pressing fics, one a request from someone, but in the midst of writing that, I somehow got into a major GrimmIchi mindset. And while watching Counting Cars one night, this was born. It's not finished, and I'm going against my own rules for posting something that isn't finished, but, I'm doing so for MyMello'sMatty who wanted to read it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be posted yet. **I'm only doing this for you, Matt. **

Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to state to those who come here thinking there's going to be GrimmIchi in the first chapter, if that's what you're looking for, then I can suggest a couple really good fics, but this is not that fic. The two don't get together for at least ten chapters. I'm just giving a fair warning, I know some people look to a fic and expect the couple to be together immediately. Also, I'm not promising to update weekly, but if I see this is getting a lot of attention, then I'll make it a point to update when I can. I hope those who decided to check this fic out enjoy what I have to offer in the first chapter, and stick with it to see what I have planned. I've really enjoyed writing this thing, and I'm still doing so, and am still enjoying how it's coming along. Also, chapter length will vary. So, with that said, onward readers!

_-Update: 10/11/2012. While rereading the posted chapter, I noticed a couple spelling errors. My bad! I fixed what I noticed. Plus I noticed how my paragraphs seemed crammed together, so I spread them out a little more. I think it's easier on the eyes that way. Thanks for your patience._

* * *

The lot in front of Urahara's small store, Urahara Shop, was packed tonight. It was a Friday night, and though the store was a sleepy little thing shoved in a corner of the downtown district, the parking lot in front was huge. And every weekend it was packed like this. Cars lined up on either side of the parking lot, showing off their sleek designs, neon lights, vertical opening doors, loud stereo systems with speakers and subwoofers that vibrated the ground beneath your feet a mile away.

It was the best place to show off your muscle car.

An orange haired young man swayed to the beat of multiple songs, his amber brown eyes sliding closed to focus, leaning towards a song he liked best to move to. None picked his interest after awhile and he sighed, opening his eyes again to scan the area before him, seeing the beauties laid out before him like strippers at a strip club. He was currently leaning against the outside of Urahara Shop, a coke gripped in his right hand and his left twitching at his side. His brows creased into a frown as his lips twitched downward, the scowl apparent on his face.

"Aww, what's with the long face, berry?"

His scowl hardened and he looked towards the speaker that caught his attention. A tall, lean, red headed man ambled up to him, his brown eyes showing a hint of amusement. Black tribal tattoos covered his upper body, even his forehead was tattooed with the black ink. "Not in the mood." The orange haired male snapped, his voice taut like he was straining to keep a beast inside him at bay as he spoke those four little words. A chuckle vibrated the red head's chest, his deep voice giving the immediate small gesture to sound dark and threateningly.

"Ooh, someone's pissed. Should I look at the obituary tomorrow to see who got on your bad side?"

"You don't have to, I'm right here." The red head's eyes widened just slightly, the startled expression crossing his face instantly, and just as quickly leaving him; revealing he didn't realize that someone had wandered up behind him so soundlessly. "Shit, Shiro, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Red head breathed a curse under his breath and glanced over his shoulder, a small shiver running down his spine to meet a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. They wouldn't be nearly as terrifying to the taller man had it not been for the fact Shiro's sclera were pitch black rather than the normal white.

It gave him the look of a demon with his already albino appearance, his white skin paler than Dracula's, and his even whiter hair that stuck up on his head in a wild unkempt manner. He grinned widely, sharing a set of pearly whites, his grin claiming half his face as he stepped around the red head and stood next to his mirror image that had yet to move from where he stood.

Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki were identical twins in appearance, save for the drastic difference in color. Where Shiro had white hair and equally white skin, Ichigo had bright orange hair that stood out like a traffic cone in a crowd, and his naturally tan skin was a huge difference to Shiro's pale skin. And the eyes, Shiro's strange, yellow irisis and black sclera demonic looking eyes that gave him his creepiest feature aside from his personality, where Ichigo's eyes were a soft amber brown, though the softness in them had long since died and only hardness seemed to remain.

Ichigo snarled and tightened his hold on his coke, before suddenly lifting his right arm and holding the coke over his twin's head and tipping said beverage over, the contents spilling out and pouring onto the albino man. He screeched and jumped back, immediately pulling at his shirt to get the cold liquid away from his skin like it was gasoline and Ichigo held a lit match to him. "Fucking shit face! I'm soaked!" He sneered, his eyes wild.

Renji, the red head who still stood there now gaping at the scene before him had yet to move. "And I'm afoot. I think we're still far from even." Ichigo's hard tone made it quite clear this was far from the end of his rampage towards his twin.

"The hell happened Ichi?"

Ichigo's raging gaze snapped to Renji whom he apparently had forgotten was even in the area and Renji winced. "Don't. Start." He took a long breath and turned, walking away to look at the cars and get as far from his twin as possible, even though he knew that would never work.

Ever since they were born they were inseparable. Ichigo and Shiro had a strong bond, a true twin's bond. When one was in pain the other seemingly sensed it and rushed to his twin. When one was afraid the other would rush to their side to fight whatever demons that thought they could slip between them.

Shiro grumbled and removed his wet shirt, slipping out of it and holding it out, wringing out the brown liquid of the lost coke. "Seriously, what crawled up his butt?" Shiro's famous grin slid into place then, something he was rarely seen without. It was eery and gave anyone who looked at him the instant creeps. He looked like a maniac when his teeth were shown in a simple gesture as a smile or grin. "Oh, God, what'd you do Shiro?" Renji groaned and scrubbed his face with his hand.

Renji Abarai had grown up with the twins after they began preschool, and Renji's fiery personality had clashed with Ichigo's instantly. Strangely enough, when they first met at the first day of preschool, they got into a fight, and though there was no clear winner, they had ended up laughing. The adults were confused as hell, but something seemed to silently click between them.

Of course, whoever Ichigo trusted, Shiro immediately trusted. The three formed an instant bond that day and they'd been friends ever since.

Back to what was happening, Shiro had walked into Urahara Shop after tossing the easily forgettable t-shirt he had been wearing that was now soaked with liquid. He grabbed a cheap t-shirt from a rack near the front of the store, eyed it to see if the size was right and then slipped his lithe form inside it.

"Kinda dented King's car."

King, it was a nickname Shiro gave to Ichigo due to his being the elder of the two by an hour and so many minutes. That, and Ichigo was the only man alive that could beat the albino in a fight. Only he was permitted to call Ichigo King, and anyone else who even dared to let it slip between their lips would pay a hefty fine, from either or sometimes both twins, depending on which could reach the sorry soul who broke their unspoken rules of twinnery.

Renji's face went slack as he watched Shiro glide up to the front desk after grabbing a box of black liquorice, then leaned across the counter and opened the register. He dropped a couple bills to pay for the shirt and liquorice in and grabbed his change, then slammed the register shut and leaned back again, looking back towards the red head with a stick of black liquorice between his teeth already, that creepy grin never leaving.

"You...what? Fuck, Shiro! What'd you do that for?! I know you and Ichi are twins and all but damn! I can't believe you're still standing! Fuck, what happened?"

Ichigo's car was his baby. It was his first car, a 1969 390 GT Ford Mustang. It was rough when he first got it at the age of sixteen, a birthday gift from his dad. It was beaten and couldn't even be driven, because it had no engine. Shiro had also gotten a car for their birthday, a 1969 Camaro SS, also no engine and beat to hell and back. Both looked ready for the heaven of cars, or just a junk yard because they looked like shit. But the twins took this as a challenge, because it was exactly what it was; a challenge from their father to prove to him they would work for what they wanted; and that was a set of working wheels.

So they worked their butts off rebuilding the cars practically from scratch. The two of them worked on their own cars, then switched when they would get frustrated, or even work on the same car together. And when summer break came they got part time jobs to help even more to pay for their costly bills. It took four years to get the cars the way they wanted them. Of course, they were driveable within the first few months after getting a few things tweaked and the engines put in. But the rest would take even longer, but they kept at it, working every night on their cars.

The end product was their muscle cars of dreams. Shiro's '69 Camaro SS was painted a midnight black that shimmered in light. It had silver chains painted on the sides and running down them, starting from the front tires, as if trying to hold the tires back and restrain them. Black tinted windows, and chrome outlining the car to make it catch your eye right away. And the hood of the car had a demonic skull grinning madly as chains wrapped around it ripping under invisible pressure. The interior was a huge contrast however, because as soon as the doors opened, white leather and interior grabbed you and sucked you in.

And Ichigo's car... His '69 390 GT Mustang. It was a brilliant orange, the hood was black, along with every bit of outling being black. There was what looked like black debris flying up from the sides of the car, as if the earth had exploded under it and sent pavement flying upward. The interior was an offwhite leather and the dashboard and center console, along with any trim inside looked like shining hardwood. Ichigo's wasn't flashy like his twin's, but he loved his car just the same, probably more.

And... Shiro... _Dented _it...

The albino maniac grinned that ever creepy grin, white teeth shining as he held his hands up in defense. "Cut me some slack Renji, it was an accident. I was moving the cars around because we needed more space in the garage, and I may have backed into a light pole." He grinned even wider (If that was even possible) at Renji's expression. The red head scrubbed his face hard and shook his head. "That doesn't sound like a dent, Shiro. How bad is it?" Shiro gave an exaggerated sigh and shrug of his shoulders. "He won't drive the thing until he finds a body shop to take care of it. The place that did some of the work for us when we was rebuilding the cars shut down a year or so back, and Ichigo refuses to let just anyone touch his car. I don't see what the big deal is though, he could just-"

"You're so fucking lucky to be alive right now, so don't even continue that thought process. He's finicky about that car, and you know it. Now let him find a good place he likes." Shiro's nose scrunched up like he smelled a scent he didn't like and he shook his head, his pale arms crossing over his chest. "That's the real problem, he _doesn't _like anyone else's work." He waved his hand dismissively then, obviously bored with the subject as he stalked out of the store to return to the festive like scene outside with all the cars.

"Anyway, he's been pretty pissed with me. I think he'll get over it after awhile. 'Specially when his ride is fixed. I'm kind of hoping he'll find some work out there tonight that he likes, and can get the number for the garage that did the work." Renji's red brows lifted, realizing that was probably the real reason Ichigo had stormed off.

Then he wondered if Shiro had intentionally taken the coke shower from his twin, because he _knew _like anyone else who knew the twins that they were fast on their feet, both being track stars from high school, and both were to be reckoned with in a fight. Speed wasn't the only thing they had.

"Huh." Was all Renji replied with as he followed after the grinning man ahead of him.

Ichigo had stormed off away from his twin and best friend, Renji, to clear his head. But to also get a look at the cars. Most of them were awesome, yeah, he couldn't deny that their beauty was something that could make him drygasm like a horny teenager. But looks weren't _everything _he looked at. He took extra care to look at the engines of the cars that had their hoods up, and most of it was just for show.

Ichigo's scowl was practically permanent.

He wanted something that had quality looks and the insides of a god. Where Shiro had paid more attention to his car's looks, Ichigo had paid more attention to what the car truly was; a beast under the hood. Everything that was in his car was hand picked and chosen especially to fit Ichigo's desire to have a car that would not only sound amazing, but run amazing for a thousand years.

So here he was on a Friday night, in the lot in front of Urahara Shop, a cheap store with even cheaper beer and candy, looking at cars and expecting them with a magnifying glass in the hopes of finding someone who did real work on cars and not just made them the eye candy that they were.

So far nothing caught the orange haired man's attention, everything looked great but under the hood it was all bark and no bite. He was becoming increasingly annoyed as he trudged through the large parking lot. Honestly, he didn't understand how the only store that occupied this block was Urahara's stupid shop and yet the parking lot was big enough for car shows every weekend with more than few dozen cars showing off. He rubbed the back of his neck, tension causing a knot to form, not that that was anything new to him.

He always had knots and kinks in his muscles from stress or tension of some kind.

He was about to give up and think that his baby was going to be broken for longer than he hoped for when his ears picked up the sound of something unearthly. He turned his head frantically to find the source of the sound. Then he found it; a black Bentley that had just arrived and parked two rows behind Ichigo. He turned fully to get a better look. The large car was beautiful, it was black and decked out with chrome rims. A large silver spider was painted on the hood, with four scythes crossed behind it, it almost looked like the spider was gripping the scythes. Ichigo's feet carried him over so he could get a better look.

The driver side door swung open and the driver stepped out, and Ichigo couldn't believe the man had even managed to fit inside to begin with. He was at least seven feet tall. Black hair cascaded over his shoulders and he turned around to meet Ichigo's gaze. His was intense, even with just one eye, the left eye covered by a white and black trimmed eye patch. He grinned and Ichigo nearly froze in place. It wasn't that he was nervous, it was the grin. It held too many similarities to someone else's, not his brother's, though that could be argued.

He shook the thought aside, not needing to think of the man he had just thought of. He was a big enough pest when he was around, thinking of him might actually draw him from whatever affairs he was currently in.

Ichigo straightened himself and continued forward, seemingly surprising the other, taller man. "Hey, nice car." Ichigo commented, nodding towards the Bentley the man had just stood from. The tall male leaned his elbow against the roof of the car and nodded, his grin broadening, which seemed impossible, but then again Ichigo knew better with his brother being able to grin insanely wide. "Like what you see?" Ichigo just shrugged, letting his eyes flick towards the hood. "Mind if I take a look under the hood? The sound this thing made when you pulled up and parked sounded pretty bitchin'."

He smirked in spite of himself, he didn't normally speak so crudely, but he could tell by the looks of the owner of the Bentley that he spoke a certain code, so it was up to Ichigo to break it. And break it he would. Because he was good at breaking things.

"Heh, yeah, sure." He reached inside and the hood popped loose, then he closed his door and walked over, pulling up the hood and setting it up. Ichigo's eyes nearly rolled from his skull at the sight before him. The engine looked pristine, every part hooking together and twining with each other like lovers embracing one another.

He leaned forward, his knees hitting the front of the car as he got a better look. He could see the tall monstrious of a man next to him from his peripheral vision watching him intently, that crazy grin never leaving his face. He ignored him and looked on, reaching out and caressing the engine, then he shifted and craned his neck to try and get an even better look. "You seem awfuly giddy, with that grin of yours." Ichigo snapped his head up to meet the other man's gaze, he hadn't even realized he had been grinning, his scowl forgotten temporarily.

'Like you're one to talk...' Were Ichigo's thoughts, but he pushed them back to keep from getting on the other guy's badside. He didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with, even if Ichigo could stand his ground.

"Yeah, well... Now I really like what I see, now that you let me see under the hood and what made that godly sound as it parked. This engine is great, who did the work?" The other man's gaze was calculating as he stared Ichigo down, sizing him up, almost testing him. The shorter, orange haired man was getting annoyed, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

His scowl was back in full force.

"Well?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot expectingly. "Heh, pushy, for someone who just randomly asked me to open up my car and show her insides to you. What's it to you who did the work?" Ichigo wanted to strangle the guy. He was beating around the bush, like he was playing some kind of game. And Ichigo was far from wanting to play some stupid game with some gang member wannabe.

Well, in truth, he might not be a wannabe, Ichigo thought suddenly. In this part of town gang members strolled down the street like it was nothing new. Ichigo and his friends weren't intimidated by them in the least bit, they'd grown up around gangs, even a slight case of mafia.

"The bodywork is great..."

Ichigo grumbled, walking around the car to expect further before he decided to just walk away. He not only wanted the inside to be perfect but the outside as well. What he had seen from the distance had been good, just as good as others. He got a better look, and noted the "Pray Santa Teresa" written in a shiny silver on the upper part of the back window. He was impressed with the details and when he wandered back around the car from the other side, now standing on the other side of the stranger, he looked up at him. "And the inside is even better. I need some work done on my car, and the guy that I used to let touch her shut his shop down. No one else around here does good work on the inside and outside of the cars."

Ichigo swept his hand out, waving towards all the other cars that surrounded them. "They look bitchin' on the outside, but the inside is shit. No, shit would be better. I don't even know what they do. They only work on the stereo systems and speakers, and then pay all the attention to the body work. But the engines are terrible. They look nice, but they're all bark, no bite. I want quality work." Ichigo jabbed a thumb behind him, indicating the Bentley he was standing in front of.

"Like that. So, you gonna give me the name of the place that did this or am I going to have to beat it out of you? Because either way, I'm not leaving here without knowing who did such a fucking awesome job."

His brown eyes narrowed, fire and challenge rising inside his orbs. The other man's grin tilted some for a moment, his own eye narrowed in a slit of fury. But Ichigo's was raging and he wasn't about to back down. Then his brows lifted in shock as he stared, gaping while the other man threw his head back and laughed. A loud rumble like someone had cherrybombs attached to their car went off as he laughed.

He doubled over and gripped his stomach, slapping his hand down on his knee in his fit of laughter. "Oh, oh, oh! That's great, real great!" The guy looked up at Ichigo from the corner of his eye before standing upright again, gathering himself.

"You got some balls, kid. I'll give you that. Yeah, the work isn't from around these parts. You're pretty damn lucky I'm even here. Nothing going on in my end of town, so I came here, deciding to see the competition as it were. Since there's always these kiddies showing off their tricycles every weekend. From the way you talk, I doubt I'll be looking into any work for my car around here. If you want the person who did this work, then you're gonna have to come into my town." He leaned forward, his face just inches from the shorter man's.

"I think you might have the balls to get there." He grinned impossibly wide again and walked back to the driver's side.

Opening the door he reached in as Ichigo tried to collect himself, then he scowled. 'What's he talking about? Like there's a place more dangerous than around here? Pfft, psycho.' He rolled his eyes and turned just in time to see the tall man hold out a slip of paper. "Address is here. Calling ahead will be useless, because he won't answer a number that doesn't have the area code of our side of town. Better to just drop by his doorstep, literally." Ichigo blinked and took the piece of paper.

"Wait, you're giving me the guy's house address?" Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion and looked up, only to see that grin still plastered to the man's face.

"Technically, yeah. Owns his own bodyshop and lives upstairs of it. Best way to get to ol' Grimm." He smirked then, his lips twisting differently while he reached his hand out and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "Good luck, kiddo." He turned on his heels, then slipped back into his Bentley.

Ichigo was standing to the side as he pulled out of the parking lot, seemingly losing interest after Ichigo reduced all other artist's work to shittery. "Fucking hell, what's his deal? 'Ol' Grimm'?" He groaned and rubbed his neck, looking at the address scribbled on the slip of paper.

'Great, now I get to deal with someone out of my comfort zone and he's most likely some old fart who's going to be a pain in my ass. Especially if he doesn't even answer the phone to outside area code numbers. Dammit...' He grinded his teeth as he slowly made his way through the parking lot, staring at the address in his hand. 'But my car needs work and I need a professional, and if this guy did all that work on that Bentley, then I'll go to hell and back if it means getting her in 110% working conditon again.' He nodded his affirmative, mind made up.

Tomorrow he was going to drag his lame ass twin brother to check out this "Ol' Grimm" guy's shop, and maybe set up a date to have his baby back to him sooner rather than later.

TBC

* * *

Enjoying it so far? Review, let me know. I want to know your thoughts. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters or any IRL products referenced.

A/N: So I've basically been letting this thing fester for awhile, see how people think of the first chapter and all. I'm pretty happy with how many followers it got within it's first week. Thank you! It means I must be doing something right. Right? Anyway, I was going to wait until Halloween to post an update, but I wanted to give my Matt an early b-day gift and I figured an update would be nice. (Especially since my mind is drawing blanks for any other type of writing) I'm really happy with how this chapter went and I hope others enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So, without further ado, onwards to the second chapter!

* * *

It didn't take long for Ichigo to find his twin and Renji, and a couple other of their friends hanging around Urahara Shop. He had grabbed Shiro and dragged him away, the other screaming like he was about to be murdered. He almost would have, too, had he not found a good piece of work of a masterpiece for a car. Their friends didn't even blink, just laughed at Shiro's frantic and useless attempts in escaping his twin's death grip.

Once in the car, Ichigo was behind the wheel (Because Shiro was just a little too drunk to be driving then) and he sat reclined back, legs outstretched as the car drove on cruise control, his left hand gripping the steering wheel while the other tapped along his thigh to an unheard beat in his head.

"Yo, King, find a good piece a car meat that ya might be interestin' in checkin' out?" Shiro's words were only slightly slurred.

He could drink anyone under the table, and luckily Ichigo had returned before he had tipped the scale into full on drunk-off-your-ass.

"Think so. Got an address from some weirdo for the dude who worked on his Bentley. Looked pretty sick under the hood." Ichigo mumbled, his thoughts drifting to his car in the hopes that he'd be able to drive it soon. He was comfortable enough driving Shiro's Camaro, but he loved his Mustang. It was _his_ car. His _first_, and that meant something to him, to everyone who got their first car.

A first was just that important in about everything; first words, first steps, first car, first crush, first kiss, first...

Ichigo's head jerked up as he sat straight from his reclined position. He was drifting to dangerous territory and he'd be damned if he let himself do that again.

He drove to their small house, Shiro giggling and acting like an idiot the whole way until they arrived. Shiro jumped out, obviously wanting to hurry to his stash of liquor to make his stupor stronger, while the other got out slowly and locked his car. He glanced towards his own and winced, then headed into their home. "Shiro! We got an early day tomorrow so don't get so drunk you're best friends with the toilet again!"

Granted, Shiro could drink anyone under the table any time of the day, the aftermath was still messy, especially when he went too far. And he did that all the time with everything.

He heard something yelled back, but it was muffled through the walls and Ichigo just rolled his eyes and shook his head while walking inside, closing the door behind himself and locking it up. He headed straight to his bedroom, undressed to just his boxers and crashed on his bed.

Sleep was right behind him.

The next morning couldn't come fast enough for the orangette. His dreams filled with lustful cars and hundreds of horsepower of pure ever loving engines. By the time he woke up he was afraid he'd had a wet dream, but thankfully no such thing occurred; this time. He stretched his lean frame and grabbed a change of clothes, hopped into his shower and cleaned up a bit before he was done and ready to be out the door.

Of course, he had almost forgotten Shiro, and cursed when he found the albino twin sleeping with his head in his toilet. He had to drag the idiot brother of his into the tub and turn it on full blast, completely ice cold water to wake up the hungover man.

With a few curses thrown at each other, and even a few objects, Shiro got himself ready and then the two was off in Shiro's car, Ichigo driving again.

"I hate when you drive, you suck at driving my car." Shiro growled under his breath, watching his twin warily from the passenger side. Ichigo rolled his eyes and flipped his brother the bird before resting his right hand on his knee, rubbing absentmindedly. "I drive it just fine. Unlike some people who run into street poles." Shiro's lips twitched then that teeth baring grin appeared, giving him his famous appearance of being a madman.

Sometimes Ichigo honestly thought his brother was insane. "Aww, King that's not nice. It was an accident, besides, maybe you'll find this Grimm guy to be the king of cars." The other twin rolled his eyes in response.

They drove awhile in silence, until Shiro couldn't take it anymore and turned on the radio. The speaker system and subwoofers in his car roared to life and the ground beneath them quivered from the explosion of sound and vibrations. Ichigo preferred silence when he was thinking, but knew his brother was the polar opposite of himself. And he himself didn't even flinch at the loud sounds.

It's not like his car wasn't decked out with the best of the best concerning speakers and subwoofers. Of course, that thought led to his heart twinging and his fingers twitching at the steering wheel.

Oh this Grimm guy had better be the stuff, or Ichigo couldn't be held responsible for the disappearance of his twin.

They continued driving until they hit unknown territory. The orange haired man could tell his twin was wary, because he put Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums by A Perfect Circle on, the subwoofers in the trunk making it sound like there was demons working on a railroad as the sound boomed out of the car. Shiro only listened to this song when he wanted to be his most intimidating to anyone around his car.

And most of the time, it worked. One look at the car screaming that song and the maniac skull grinning on the hood, the chains looking as though they're trying to hold a demon down to hell but breaking under the pressure, and people made sure to steer clear of said car.

Ichigo's eyes flicked out the side windows then in the rear view window. This territory wasn't your average gangsters he was used to. He was still tucked safely in Shiro's car with his twin, but he could feel the air would be thick with danger once they stepped out. In their neck of the woods, nothing scared them, but this was new and unknown territory to them. Who knew what rival gangs hung out here, or worse, possibly mafia.

The people on the streets and lawns who stopped to look at the invading car didn't look like your typical gangster or gangbanger. They looked almost professional, which meant Ichigo's assumption about possible mafia was looking more and more right.

But there was still the hint of gangsters, so he wasn't entirely sure.

Either way, his guard was up. He kept driving to the address, digging himself deeper and deeper into this unknown land of danger. He wasn't entirely nervous, it would take a hell of a lot to make him completely lose his nerve. And with his twin, the two of them were a force to be reckoned with back home. But the looks they got as they drove down the streets, he knew that they were unwelcomed guests, so he was going to step lightly.

No need to start something if he could avoid it.

Finally the garage that psycho had given him the address to came into view. The garage door wide open, Ichigo parked on the street right beside it in the first empty spot he could get. Just a few feet from the doors to keep from being completely shown, just enough to let his presence be known, if the deafening sound of the song still ringing and vibrating the ground wasn't enough.

Ichigo looked to his twin and seen he was rooted to his spot. "What's with the look?" He scowled.

Shiro shook his head. "Not leaving my baby. I seen the looks she was getting. You go and talk to this guy, set up whatever date you need to, but I'm not leaving her unguarded. I'd rather not have to bash some skulls in today." That smile of his was back. Rolling his eyes Ichigo got out of the car and glanced inside one last time. It was good enough to him that his brother was within hearing distance.

One scream in case things went too far south and the albino would come running to the battlefield if it came down to that. So he nodded and shut the door, then turned and looked up to the garage.

It was an average garage, with enough space to hold up to four cars and a few motorcycles, with still having room to work and move around.

He walked over and could see there was three cars, two parked with covers flung over them, the last jacked up off the ground just enough so you could work under it. There were a couple bikes to the side, and aside from the amazing array of tools hanging off the walls and laying about, it seemed like an average working garage. The orange head didn't see anyone immediately as he walked into the open garage door, letting his eyes dance across everything in sight.

There was enough tools here to build a car from scratch or take it apart over the weekend. Everything was high end professional, which made Ichigo wonder how an average sized garage shop could afford them. But he didn't care, he just wanted his car back and perfect.

"Anyone here?" He finally called out, until he saw a pair of long legs under the raised car. He went to move towards them. "We're closed." He stopped in his tracks, staring at the long legs covered in worn jeans that were stained with oil. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here to talk about the possibilty of you working on my car."

There was a grumble under the car, it almost sounded like a wild animal was threatening someone who came a little too close to it's home. "I said we're closed. Call in Monday." He huffed again. "Yeah well I was told you wouldn't answer your phone to an area code outside this part of town."

This time the legs shifted, but they didn't make a move like he was about to drag himself out from under the car. There was a loud clink of a tool being dropped and then a hand shot out from under the car, digging inside a toolbox that was sitting next to the long legs. "I don't work on outsiders cars, so you're shit out of luck. Get out."

Ichigo felt a burning rage build up inside him. He was not leaving without getting a better hand off than that. The hand that had been digging in the toolbox was pulled back under the car with something grasped.

"Look, ol' Grimm, I'm not leaving with tha-"

The body looked to have convulsed under the car he was laying beneath as he tried to sit up in a hurry, apparently forgetting he was under said car. There was a loud bang and then an even louder curse as he rolled himself out from under the vehicle with a hand pressed to his forehead.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the bright blue, spiky hair covering the head of the man who was now climbing to his feet.

He was anything but old.

When he pulled his hand away and looked Ichigo in the eyes, there was restrained anger behind those ice cold blue eyes. For a moment Ichigo was paralyzed as he met eye contact, his own rage dwindling.

"What'd you call me?"

The blue haired man growled, stepping forward and taking ahold of the front of Ichigo's shirt, not even concerned that grease and blood was now staining the shorter man's shirt. This guy was taller than Ichigo by a couple inches, enough to make him take note of it. "No one, _no one _calls me that unless they want their next meal to be served through a fucking tube." He rumbled, his voice deep and dangerous.

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine; that was unlike him. But something about this man made him feel almost wary of him. He wasn't someone to fuck around with, and because he didn't know this man, he wasn't sure what he was capable of. There was a restrained rage behind his eyes, but Ichigo knew from personal experience, one can only hold back for so long. And this man didn't appear to have the same hold on his rage that Ichigo did, or anyone else he knew.

But he found his spine again and rebuilt it, his eyes hardening as he kept eye contact.

He grabbed the bluenette's wrist and used every ounce of crushing hold he had to keep him at bay from what Ichigo knew would most likely end in a punch or at the very least, a shove that could send him flying through a wall. "Then maybe you need to go see the bastard who referred you to me, because that's what he called you. And he didn't exactly leave your fucking birth certificate with another name printed on it so that's what I assumed your name was. Now if you want to talk cars then let the fuck go of me and stop throwing your little tantrum at a stupid fucking name." Ichigo stood his ground, his feet planted firmly in place.

He'd be damned if he was going to let this guy get the better of him.

The blue haired man's face twisted in anger, then his lips curved upward into an almost psychotic smile, revealing a set of pearly white teeth and canines that could put a vampire's fangs to shame. But the hold on Ichigo's shirt didn't loosen, in fact it got tighter. The distinct sound of ripping reached his ears. It wasn't enough that the guy stained his shirt, now he ripped it.

"Get. Out. Now." Every word screamed bloody murder.

His chest was heaving with rage that he was trying impossibly hard to control. He shoved Ichigo so hard he lost his balance, landing on his ass on the hard cement floor. He gritted his teeth at the sudden jolt of pain shooting up his spine and he looked up to see the taller man turn his back and head for the door of his garage which most likely led up to the apartment.

Ichigo was on his feet in an instant, his heart racing. Damn. He needed someone to look at his car, and right now that was more important. He didn't want to be stuck driving his twin's Camaro forever.

"Wait!"

The bluenette stopped at the foot of the short stairs that lead up to a door, but he didn't turn back. "Just wait a minute, okay? I just want someone to work on my car. That's it. The guy I met last night had an amazing Bentley that looked great, and even greater under the hood. I asked who did the work, and he gave me your address. No one in my part of town has that kind of touch with cars. I came here for your talent."

And not for your attitude problems, Ichigo wanted to add but didn't. He bit his tongue, trying his hardest in a long while to hold back what he really wanted to say.

The blue haired man turned to face Ichigo, his eyes hard as stone and cold as ice, his face tight with anger. "You want to talk cars? Then get on your fucking knees and tell me just how sorry you are for pissing me off." Ichigo's eyes widened only slightly, but apparently just enough to get the taller man's attention. A slow, shit eating grin spread across his face this time.

Just as sadistic as before.

"You heard me, on your knees and apologize." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and watched as Ichigo's body went rigid with anger. 'For my car. For my car. This is for my car.' Oh how he loathed this man already. His eyes flicked from side to side, and then he glanced over his shoulder.

His brother was still in the car, out of sight, out of mind. No one else was around. If he was going to lower himself to appease this man's ego, he'd be damned if he would in front of a crowd. His hands balled into tight fists of rage, he stared at the blue haired man, who still held that sadistic grin.

Slowly, Ichigo's taut body relaxed enough for his knees to bend and he lowered himself down onto the hard floor. His knees now planted on the ground, he never lost eye contact. If he was going to be on his knees and apologize, he didn't want to lose eye contact. He wanted to make sure this bastard knew just how much Ichigo wanted to tear his head off while he did this, damned if he didn't look at all apologetic.

"Go ahead, apologize now." That deep voice rumbled as the bluenette stepped away from the stairs and towards Ichigo. Good, he was at least coming back to the garage. Just one more step, Ichigo had to keep telling himself.

He sucked his teeth, glaring daggers at the man, then swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry." The words rolled off his tongue with the taste of bile.

By now the taller man stood just inches away from Ichigo, staring down at him with those piercing blue eyes. He leaned down then, lowering himself to Ichigo's ear, causing the latter to stiffen more than he already was. He felt like this guy was crushing him with his presence so close. He didn't like that feeling one bit. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Hot breath brushed Ichigo's ear as the name was whispered. Another shiver. Dammit, Ichigo wanted out of here.

Fuck. Grimmjow had _won_. And he was letting Ichigo know it.

"Ooh my, am I interrupting somethin' important, Grimmy?" Ichigo's eyes flew past Grimmjow's towering frame to see someone leaning against the staircase banister, his elbows atop the railings while his hands hung comfortably over the edge.

The man was tall, Ichigo could tell that even as he leaned over the banister. He was extremely thin, and his features were sharp, which only added to his almost skeletal appearance. Having short silver hair that had bangs loosely falling over his forehead and reached his narrowed to mere slits for eyes; Ichigo couldn't even tell their color they appeared so closed. Ichigo instantly felt the creeps crawl up on him as he stared at him.

A wide, mocking smile plastered to his face as the two had a staring contest, that Ichigo knew he had no chance of winning.

This man wasn't as terrifying as the one still hovering over him, but he held an eerie aura about him.

If everyone was this intimidating in this area, Ichigo wanted to get out. His thoughts of escape were cut short however, as there was a low growl errupting from deep within Grimmjow's chest. He finally pulled away from the shorter male and turned his head to glance at the other man. "I told you not to call me that in front of anyone. And we're just talking business." He let his eyes fall back to Ichigo who still hadn't moved from his kneeled position on the ground. "Kid has a car he wants me to look at."

"Well well, I thought ya didn't work on the weekend? Changin' yer ways Grimmy? I'm impressed." His mocking smile never left his face.

"Fuck you, still not working over the weekend." Ichigo finally decided to get off his knees, he didn't like this vulnerable state he had put himself in. He shifted and got to his feet slowly, his nerves nearly shot. His movement caught Grimmjow's attention and he turned to face Ichigo once more. "Hmph. You want work done? Bring your ride over Monday. I don't work on the weekends." He grumbled while reaching up to run a big hand through his spiky blue hair, slicking it back only for it to spring back up.

"King, you ready yet?"

All three men looked towards the entrance of the garage to where Shiro was standing, his body language obvious; fuck with him and you'll be fucking with me too.

Apparently Shiro had felt Ichigo's immediate distrust of the situation. Dealing with one guy is one thing, but two, both just as dangerous feeling, made Ichigo nearly lose his nerve on this whole escapade for repairs of his beloved car. Shiro could clearly see Grimmjow from where he stood, but his vision was blocked by cabinets to make out the guy who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, now." Ichigo replied, narrowing his eyes at both men before turning. "I'll be back Monday afternoon." He said as he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Grimmjow. The taller man nodded. "That your name?" He asked, smirking now. Ichigo wanted to punch that smirk off Grimmjow's face.

"Ichigo. Call me anything other than that and you'll be the one eating from a fucking tube." He made sure to let every bit of raging fury he felt ride off in his words. For a moment Shiro thought he'd be about to bust some ass, his hands balling into fists and his stance changing ever so slightly, just enough to give him the position he needed to be running for his brother's aid.

But both of them froze up however when Grimmjow tossed his head back and bone crushing laughter exploded from him.

Ichigo blinked slowly and took a risky glance towards his twin who had the same dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes went right back to Grimmjow who was now doubled over, laughing like a madman. "Ha! You've got some real balls, kid. Ichigo it is." He straightened up and his wide, dangerous smile was back in place. "I'll have a spot open at three or so. Be here or you can find someone else."

As if never having laughed to begin with, his dangerous tone was back and placed perfectly to go with the expression he wore on his face. Turning away, Ichigo ambled up to Shiro who still seemed confused. "And don't threaten me again, Ichigo. Ever." Ichigo's spine broke again, the weight of the pressure Grimmjow was emanating catching him from even outside of the garage. He didn't look back, he knew that deadly stare was piercing his back and daring him to say otherwise.

But Ichigo was better than this.

His lips turned upward into a smirk, and he held his hand up to wave the other man off. "Whatever you say, Grimmjoe Jackass." He heard growling and footsteps, but he was faster, and he had his twin and himself in Shiro's car seconds after saying that.

Doors locked, he chanced a look up to see Grimmjow snarling, his muscles tight with fury and his face twisted in a mask of pure rage, eyes to boot.

"King, you shouldn't a done that. Tryin' to get us killed?" Shiro tapped Ichigo's shoulder and the latter shrugged the hand off and started the car. "Not really. Contrary to popular belief I like my life. But that guy..." He grumbled and they were pulling away, making a U-turn and heading back to where they came from. "Coulda fooled me." Shiro replied dryly as he settled back in his seat on the passenger side.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with how that went. Feel free to drop a review with any questions or if you just wanna gush. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters or any IRL products referenced.

A/N: **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ MY NOTE! **Due to having SOMEONE post an unsigned review on THIS story, telling me to update another story of mine, _I've officially disabled the anonymous review feature to automatically accept all anonymous reviews. I will now be moderating which anonymous reviews shall be posted to the site._ This person, I can guarantee you is the same person who has left dozens of annoying notes (Not reviews because I don't consider them to be reviews!) telling me to update or what to do next in MY story. And how do I know it's the same person leaving the same notes? Because I've gotten like five or more in a row before on that story, literally getting the notes back to back. And now I've gotten one on THIS story. They didn't even mention this story in their note so I'm quite literally 100% positive it's the same person. Either way, this has officially gotten under my skin.

I have never, NEVER had anyone go to a completely different story and all but demand I go back to a previous story and completely disregard the story which the review was left on. I'm tired of my review pages being flooded with anonymous demands to update when I'm _clearly_ not in the mood for that story. **I will get to it when I get to it. Get the hell over it.**

I love all (real) reviews I get, because I know I don't get many as is, and when I do it's always a nice stroke to my already deflated ego as an author. I can't tell you how many times I've considered deleting my account entirely because I don't believe I stand out as an author. I only keep going because I like to write, and one of my best friends has told me many times that that's all that truly matters. So I hold onto that and keep writing.

Sorry for the long rant. It peeved me is all. I'm not normally so hostile, but I thought it was just rude to do what this person has done. I got really happy when I seen a review come into my email for this story, and then all I see is someone telling me to go back to a story I haven't felt like writing for for some time now.

So here is an update with a warning to those who leave an anonymous review that I will now be moderating them, my rant to get out my frustration, a **HUGE** apology to those who actually leave FEEDBACK even unsigned, **(Because this is not directed to the awesome people who spend time to actually type up something nice to say about the story! I love you guys!)** and a sweet bonus of an update for Close To the Crossfire. I hope everyone enjoys it. It's shorter but still good in my opinion. Again, I'm sorry for my rant. Please know I'm not mad at any others, just the _one _who keeps pestering me like a child, who seriously needs a timeout.

* * *

Back at the garage, Grimmjow was seething.

He flipped a table over that held an array of tools, the instruments flying and crashing to the floor. "Hehe, I don't recall you ever gettin' so bent outta shape over work, Grimmy." Grimmjow's eyes flew to the other man, now sitting at the bottom of the steps and watching through slitted eyelids. "Or maybe it's not about the work itself, just the kid. He was kinda cute." He hummed, the mocking smile still plastered on his face.

"Gin, shut the fuck up. He has a lot of nerves talking to me like that!" Grimmjow growled and another table was his victim as a hard kick sent it and it's contents flying.

"I think it's funny. Since he's obviously not from around here, ya can't actually blame 'em for not knowing much. So why so worked up? You should know better, Grimmy." Grimmjow snarled at the reply he got, his body rigid from the raging storm that was inside him. "Well, would it make ya feel better if I told you we got a job tomorrow night?" Breathing unevenly, Grimmjow counted back from ten to recompose himself, his hands clenching and unclenching, his muscles flexing and relaxing.

"Maybe. Especially if that little prick comes back here Monday, I'll definitely need it." His lips curved into a shit eating grin.

Yeah, that's what he needed.

Gin watched as Grimmjow began walking around his shop and picking up the tools that lay scattered on the floor from his outburst. 'My, haven't seen him this worked up over one guy in some time. Kind of a nice change.' His smile shifted into a smirk while his mind pondered this new development.

Ichigo and Shiro drove back to their side of town and immediately Ichigo felt ten times better. A weight was lifted from his shoulders and he felt as though he could breathe freely once again. His muscles were sore from being so strained at the garage, but still, he felt better.

He knew he'd end up having a few more knots in his neck and back after his car was finished with as much stress that he felt during those few minutes at Grimmjow's garage.

Now he simply wanted to find a way to relax.

"Hey, King, why don't we go clubbing tonight? There's this sweet new club at the edge of town that just opened up like last week. Heard it's wicked great." As if Shiro had read his mind, Ichigo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But we still have a bit before tonight." Shiro nodded and then the sound of a rumbling growl was heard from him. Ichigo's eyes flicked towards him then back to the road, a smirk pressing at his scowl.

"How about food?" It was Shiro's stomach that growled. Ichigo nodded in agreement though, and began heading towards a favorite diner.

The diner was a bit run down, but kept in business nonetheless because of how many young people hung out, and the food wasn't half bad either.

The car was parked and the two hopped out, ready to get something to eat. They walked inside, Shiro practically skipping through the door. "Hacchi! How's it hangin' big man?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at his brother as the latter strode up to the bar and plopped down on a stool, waving and smiling his maniac smile.

"Shiro, Ichigo, good to see you both. Things are fine here." The large man smiled warmly at his newest customers of the day. Hachigen Ushoda, or Hacchi by anyone who knew him, was a rather tall, large rotund man. But he had a heart of gold and a calming and gentle air about him, making his almost intimidating size just for looks.

He was the owner of the quaint little diner and treated everyone like family. "What can I get the two of you boys?"

He was wiping down the counter and glanced up from the process to watch their expressions with a silent amused smile. Shiro waved and immediately ordered, Ichigo ordering himself something as well. Hacchi smiled and nodded his head. "It'll be right out." The large man turned and headed for the kitchen in the back. Shiro looked to Ichigo now as the latter leaned his elbow on the bar, head in hand and he absentmindedly drew circles on the bartop with his index finger of his right hand.

"Somethin' on your mind, King?" His eyes flicked over to Shiro and he shrugged. "Not really."

Liar. There was always something on his mind, he simply didn't feel the need to express every little concern. Shiro went to respond when the bell dinged, signaling the arrival of another customer.

"If it isn't Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki." Ichigo outwardly groaned, letting his head fall from his hand and fall to the bar, giving a good "thump" as it landed. "Help me now..." He grumbled. Shiro turned in his stool to see the speaker and his grin widened.

Standing just inside the diner was an average height, well built man, with jaw length blonde hair, brown eyes revealed just below the bangs that covered his forehead. A wide, piano key smile revealed white teeth, eating nearly half his face. "Shinji! What's up? Hey! Got backup with you huh?" Ichigo sighed, he didn't even have to look to see who the backup was.

Next to Shinji stood a taller, muscular male with short cropped, light gray hair and brown eyes. His left ear adorned three different studs, while there was another piercing in his left eyebrow. His shirt was left wide open, revealing the "69" black tattoo in the middle of his chest.

"You little twit, it's Kensei, not backup, not tall guy, not pierced dude, not 69, Kensei Muguruma!"

Kensei snarled and went to step forward, his temper flaring to life. Shinji held him back and shrugged. "Oh calm down Kensei, you're way too tense." Shinji said, stepping further into the diner and up behind Ichigo and Shiro.

"Fancy meeting you two here. How's it going?" Shinji leaned over Ichigo's shoulder and grinned. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo glanced towards the blonde and gave him a rather blank expression. "The answer is no." Shinji deadpanned as he stared at Ichigo. "Aw, come on, I didn't even ask yet!"

"_Yet_, but you were, like you always do when you see us, and the answer is still no. Big. Fat. Fucking. No."

Ichigo growled under his breath, his eyes hard as they locked with Shinji's. But Shinji wasn't the type to be intimidated either and he just stuck his tongue out, revealing a round piercing. "You're so stubborn, I don't know why I even bother anymore!" Ichigo smirked. "I don't know either. You're stupid?"

Shinji pouted and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't be so mean Ichi, we're all family here." Ichigo groaned and shoved at Shinji's chest. "Fucking retard." He grumbled, looking up to see Hacchi setting a couple of plates before them.

Shiro was currently driving Kensei up the wall with stupid chatter while Ichigo tried to ignore the blonde growth at his side. "You fucking little-"

"Too slow, big man!" Shiro laughed and dodged another swing from Kensei as the taller male lunged forward. He was fast, but Shiro's lithe form made him even faster. Ichigo looked over his shoulder with a chunk of food in his mouth still, rolling his eyes at the two idiots. "Shiro, foods gonna get cold." That got his twin's attention, and the white haired male was over and sitting at his spot in a second, a mouthful of food already being shoved in.

Ichigo grimaced, his brother ate like an animal. Shinji cringed and pulled away. "Eyuck, seriously. Chew between bites Shiro. That's just wrong." Shinji wiped at his face, seemingly brushing an invisible piece of flying food away.

Kensei walked up and looked down, snarling. "Fucking pig." Shiro huffed, a few chewed chunks of food spraying out as he looked between the three men. "Wha?" His mouth full, his question was muffled by said mouthful. Hacchi chuckled softly and just shook his head while going back to work. "Can I get you two something?"

Shinji and Kensei ordered a quick to-go bag of food. Kensei sat by the door and was staring out the window, rubbing his knuckles while Shinji chatted up Shiro. Ichigo was in his own little world as he slowly picked at his food.

When he was done he pushed the plate away and leaned away from the bar, looking towards the clock hanging on the left wall of the diner. "Hel-looo!" Ichigo blinked as a hand waved in front of his face. He looked to who the hand was attached and he scowled. "Now what Shinji?"

"Just wanted to let you know, our offer is still on the table." His scowl hardened as he stood from the stool. "Shinji, I mean it, drop it." Sighing, Shinji shrugged. "Not gonna give up just yet. But I'll leave you be for now." He glanced up at Ichigo as the orangette growled. "See you later then, Ichi."

With that final statement, Shinji had dropped some cash on the counter, grabbed the bag of food and was out the door with Kensei glancing towards the twins, his eyes narrowed. Then he too was out the door and leaving to do God know's what.

"I kind of don't get why we don't just-" Ichigo's head jerked and he caught his brother's gaze, eyes orbs of danger.

"Don't."

Just one word. It was just one word but Shiro could see he needed to drop the subject, his smile faltering. "Okay, okay, calm down King, just sayin'."

"Yeah well don't. We're not so you can forget it. Come on, I wanna go see Renji at his parlor for a bit, see if he wants to come with us to the club tonight." Ichigo was out the door before Shiro could say anything else. He watched his twin walk out and climb into the car. Sighing, the white haired man dropped the money on the bar for the food and he followed behind his twin.

The two drove to Renji's tattoo parlor, Hihio Tats, which he owned and ran with two friends. It was small, but made a good buck because his work was good and anyone who had a tattoo around that part of town, most likely got it done by Renji. The redhead had declined their offer to join them at the club tonight, but they hung out for a few hours at the parlor, watching as Renji worked on a couple customers.

Shiro wanted a tattoo but Ichigo was stubborn about not wanting his brother to do it. He had a bad incident with a tattoo he himself had gotten years earlier. The thing had gotten infected and bled pretty badly.

He hadn't quite gotten over that yet, and he knew his brother wouldn't be able to leave the mark alone and it would surely get infected if he didn't. Even if he trusted Renji's ability, the memory lingered. He promised Shiro to let him get one if he waited a little longer.

After that conversation had taken place for the hundredth time, they returned home and ate dinner, then gotten ready for the club. They left the house shortly after and was well on their way, driving down the street in Shiro's car, this time the owner of said car actually driving as Ichigo relaxed back in the seat.

An hour earlier, at Grimmjow's garage...

The blue haired man sat on his couch, leaned over with his elbows resting on his knees, his left hand rubbing his right wrist as he stared. 'Kid had some strength.' He thought. His mind had been fogged over with thoughts of Ichigo, the outsider who had stumbled into his garage earlier that day.

He could feel eyes burning into him and he huffed, looking up to see Gin sitting across from him, the narrowed eyes trained on him. "What?" He barked the word out, frown pressing his features. "You've been sittin' there for twenty minutes now. Not like you to be lost in thought. Pinin' over your newest love?" Gin's mocking smile spread even further across his face.

Grimmjow scowled and shot Gin a glare. "For fuck's sake, stop that shit right now before I wipe that smile off your face permanently!" He growled low, dangerously. But Gin knew better, the other man wouldn't. Or at the very least, he wouldn't wipe the smile off his face permanently.

Gin and Grimmjow had been friends for years. He was Grimmjow's best friend, and vice versa. They had met as children, their seemingly polar opposite personalities clashing. But events happened, and said events led to the two becoming friends. They looked out for one another, had each other's backs like brothers.

In truth, they were brothers, perhaps not by blood, but certainly by loyalty and love; even if the latter was unspoken between them. Even though Gin seemed to always get on Grimmjow's nerves, pushing him to outbursts of pure rage, somehow they could never separate themselves.

Grimmjow wouldn't even dream of _permanently _hurting his childhood friend and brother. But that certainly didn't stop either of them from getting into it at times; always due to Gin. Grimmjow silently began wondering if the other man did it simply to keep things lively and fun.

How that was fun was beyond Grimmjow's mind. It just pissed him off.

There was a loud bang on the door and Grimmjow's eyes wandered over towards it, raising his head. "It's open." He called, leaning back now into the couch, his arms resting across the back as he stretched. His long legs outstretched before him, then crossed as he looked up to the visitor. His hard eyes landed on a seven foot tall man with a piano key smile plastered on his face.

"Nnoitra..." He growled the name. Behind him, another man stepped in, holding his hand up and giving a slight wave before letting his hand drop to his side.

"Hey, Nnoitra, Starrk, what's up friends?" Gin was the one speaking this time as he looked over towards the two men who had just walked in. They ambled over towards the living room and Starrk rolled his shoulders in a shrug before sitting down, leaning back in a chair as Nnoitra dragged a chair over and planted himself on it.

"How's things going here?" Starrk yawned, scratching his neck. Gin just smiled his ever mocking smile while Grimmjow growled, his eyes landing on Nnoitra. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Ol' Grimm'?" He growled, leaning forward. Nnoitra didn't even blink at the threatening tone in the shorter male's voice, at the death glare he was receiving that sent almost anyone else running for their lives; as if running would save them.

"Huh?" Starrk blinked and looked between the two, his ash gray eyes blinking his confusion. Nnoitra snickered and grinned.

"Oh? So that kid showed up, huh? He really did have a set on him." Grimmjow sneered and shot up from his spot on the couch, his hands instantly balled into tight fists. "I knew you were the son of a bitch who sent him here! Why the fuck would you send a fucking outsider like him here?! Of all the fucking stupid people you send some ballsy brat who thinks he can talk to me the way he did and-"

"Grimmy likes him."

Gin cut into Grimmjow's ranting and earned a bottle (That had been sitting on the coffee table in front of Grimmjow's couch) thrown at his head. Gin easily dodged, tilting his head to the side and letting the bottle crash into the wall behind him, his smile widening. "I'm a little lost." Starrk cut in this time, holding his hands up in surrender before Grimmjow could reach for something else to throw.

The table might have been next if he decided to do so. Nnoitra was cackling and doing nothing to stop himself.

"I sent some kid from across town here to Grimm's shop. Kid didn't even bat an eyelash at me when he saw me, was practically drooling all over my ride. Wanted someone with that kind of skill, and since Grimm here is the only man I'd let touch my car, I gave him the address. I wasn't going to, really, but he amused me. He has a set on him, doesn't he?" Nnoitra glanced up to Grimmjow who was visibly seething with anger.

"He walks in and calls me 'Ol' Grimm' and starts making demands!" Grimmjow threw his hands up and then pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut as he tried to control his anger at Nnoitra's stupid act.

It was nothing new to Grimmjow for Nnoitra to pull a stunt like this, they'd known each other and been friends for a few years now. But it still pissed the man off when Nnoitra felt like pulling his shit stunts.

"So, what happened?" Nnoitra was curious, and just as Grimmjow was about to start his rant about how Ichigo had acted, as if he didn't have a shred of care for his life, Gin spoke up again. "Grimmy here had Ichi on his knees." Starrk, a man of few words and seemingly disinterested in the world around him, coughed and Nnoitra's eyebrows rose, almost hitting his hairline.

Grimmjow visibly deflated.

Technically, yes, he had gotten Ichigo to his knees, but not in the manner he knew everyone was thinking. Gin's grin was impossibly wide at the instant silence in the room. You could have heard a pin drop it was that quiet.

Like the calm before a storm.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Grimmjow bellowed and went to tackle Gin, but the latter was off his chair and out of Grimmjow's reach instantly. He chuckled and dodged another attempt, this time standing behind the couch. "Oh, calm down Grimmy! It was cute, with that Strawberry kneelin' in front of ya like that." Grimmjow groaned.

"Whoa, he seriously got a blow job from him?" Nnoitra finally got past his sudden onset of shock and spoke up. Grimmjow's head jerked and he glared daggers at his newest pray. "Not!" He growled, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Prick pissed me off with that name and his little demands, so I told him to get out. He practically begged for me to listen to his case, and I told the motherfucker to get on his knees and say he was sorry. Which he did. Guess he really is desperate." The memory of Ichigo doing exactly what Grimmjow ordered surfaced to his mind, and he couldn't hold back the grin that crept up on his face.

Starrk was shaking his head at this whole thing, and Nnoitra was having another fit of laughter. Gin was watching after he had reclaimed his seat.

"Anyway, told him to get his ass back here Monday if he wanted me to even look at his damn car." He grumbled, rubbing his neck then running his hand through his blue hair, a scowl replacing his grin. "Not looking forward to it."

"Well, maybe we can help distract you tonight?" Nnoitra spoke up as he leaned back into his chair, his arms crossed over his broad chest, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. "Tonight?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

He knew they had a job tomorrow, but getting another just the night before. He didn't like the short notice.

"It's nothing big. We're heading to that new club, Cero. Some Visoreds have been making themselves comfy by visiting it since it opened up, and it's on our territory. Boss just wants them to know we're not slacking, and know we know they're crossing the line." Nnoitra was speaking. Starrk reached up and held a hand over his mouth while he yawned. "Just figured you'd wanna come by, in case things got ugly. Nnoitra and I can handle it, if not." He said after his long yawn, finishing for Nnoitra. Grimmjow sucked at his teeth.

He did need some distraction, and a night at the new club called Cero he had yet to visit sounded good right about now.

Especially if it meant he might be kicking some ass in the process.

His sadistic grin was back and stronger than ever. "Let's go."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oooh, now what's gonna happen in the next chapter? And what's this offer Shinji has brought to Ichigo and Shiro? Well, I ain't telling. Gonna have to wait. Feel free to drop a review before clicking out of the page! It makes me so happy to read your_ thoughts_ on my stories! Have a great week everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters or any IRL products referenced.

A/N: *blushing* I want to give a **BIG THANK YOU** to all who left feedback, faved and are following Close To the Crossfire! I got such a response to the last chapter, it really filled me with so much joy! I've been giddy with every review! I've hated having to wait so long, but I knew I needed to pace myself with posting chapters. I can't promise to update so frequently, so don't get used to it! I really hope everyone enjoys the update!

* * *

The twins arrived at Cero after a while of driving, drove around the parking lot for a few to find an empty space. When Shiro finally found one and parked, they got out and headed inside. After flashing their IDs at the door, they slipped inside and were met with a huge crowd. They had to practically shove their way to the bar where they could get a couple of drinks.

But once they made it in, they settled into the swing of things and were laughing and simply enjoying their time out. Ichigo had forgotten his stress at the moment from the earlier events at Grimmjow's garage.

They enjoyed a couple drinks, then moved to the dance floor where they really began having fun.

Ichigo and Shiro let their bodies to the talking as they moved. Both bodies lithe but strong, they moved together in perfect sync with each other as they brushed against one another, their limbs and bodies moving to the beat of the music. They almost instantly had a crowd circling them, watching, cheering, and whistling as the twins danced and moved against each other. Granted, they were twins, they enjoyed to dance. And even more so, they enjoyed driving the crowds wild with their shows.

And drive them wild they did. Ichigo was smiling all the while.

They stopped and began heading for the bar after a few songs, needing to catch their breath and cool down. The club was hot with so many bodies crowded into the space. "Man, this is great!" Shiro said in Ichigo's ear before sipping at his drink. The orange haired twin nodded in agreement, it was pretty great.

There was another whistle that caught their attention and both looked towards it. "What a show!" Ichigo instantly felt all the fun in him drain out and was replaced with instant anger.

"Hirako!" Ichigo growled under his breath and glared at the blonde as he and Kensei stepped over to him and his twin. "Twice in one day, I'd say this is fate. How about that offer now?" Shinji grinned, his piano key teeth showing. "No! We're just trying to have fun, so leave us the fuck alone!" Ichigo snapped, anger being no stranger in his eyes.

Shiro swung an arm over Ichigo's shoulders and held up his glass, nodding with that eery grin painted perfectly into place on his face. "King's right, we're tryin' to have fun here! So unless ya wanna buy us some drinks and dance, move along!" Ichigo couldn't help but smirk now, no matter his anger.

Shinji deadpanned as he stared between the two brothers. Usually Shiro was the type to listen to Shinji's offer, maybe even consider it, but not when they were out having fun like this.

Shiro would simply want to have fun, not talk business.

Kensei was standing to the other side of them, his narrowed eyes full of annoyance. Finally the blonde seemed to snap back to himself and he stuck his tongue out while pulling down his eyelids with his fingers, giving a childish and stupid expression. "You guys are mean. Come on, how about it?"

"I think running into you two twice is more or less fate to one or both of you getting your faces punched in." Ichigo commented, his facial expression full of malice. Shinji huffed and puffed out his chest, crossing his arms and tilting his head back and to the side, effectively cracking it.

Then he stood there for a moment, staring off into the upper half of the club.

His face went serious and he looked to Ichigo, who brushed off his usual, unusual behavior. "Ichigo, come on. We need to leave!" He reached up to grab Ichigo's arm, but instantly was thrown to his ass with a strong punch to the face. The crowd split and looked to them, waiting to see if a fight was going to break out.

"You orange haired fuck!" Kensei snarled and swung his arm, fist clenched and ready to doze down anything in it's path. Ichigo turned and reached up, grabbing ahold of the bigger man's wrist; stopping his punch. Kensei gritted his teeth and tried moving his arm away or push it forward but Ichigo's grip just tightened as they made eye contact.

Ichigo's was full of a raging storm now, and Kensei, though easily pissed off, could at the very least see this man wasn't joking around.

"Kensei!" Shinji was on his feet and pulling Kensei away from Ichigo, his face hard. "Stop, you know this is going to be a pointless fight." He looked to Ichigo over his shoulder. "I really think you should just leave with us right now."

"I really think you should get lost before King officially loses it." Both Shinji and Kensei looked to see Shiro standing behind them, his psychotic grin wider than ever. Shinji shivered, something about the twin sent chills running down his spine.

The very look of him made you think of a demon or ghost here to strike vengeance.

And he looked as though he would enjoy every minute of it. "Kensei, let's go." He grumbled now and pulled Kensei away, stopping and looking at Ichigo and Shiro as the twins both reunited, standing side by side, Shiro's arm slung over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Heh, you two are big boys I guess. Just be careful. We'll see you around, Ichigo, Shiro." His piano key grin was back in place. His eyes flicked up towards the upper half of the club once more and he stood, seemingly making eye contact with someone up there before he looked to Ichigo. The twin didn't even bother looking, he didn't care right now. He just wanted to get back to partying and having fun again.

The two men left, Shinji nearly dragging Kensei as the taller man grumbled and cursed things at the brothers.

Ichigo and Shiro then exchanged glances as people continued to stare, and they grinned and busted out into laughter. They doubled over, Shiro clapping Ichigo on the back. "Oh that was fun!" Ichigo nodded in agreement to his twin, another laugh exploding from him. "Yeah, too bad they weren't as stupid as they looked, maybe we'd have had the chance to kick their asses huh?"

This time it was Shiro who nodded in agreement, another fit of laughter coming over him. Shiro's laughter was different than Ichigo's, it sent chills down the spines of everyone who was around. They quickly resumed their dancing and drinking, hoping to stay clear of the psychopath and his raging twin.

Both settled down and ordered another round of drinks, though this time Ichigo just ordered a water. He moved away from the bar as his twin began downing his alcoholic drinks left and right. Now he stood off to the side with his eyes scanning the club. It was still packed, men and women dancing and drinking, laughing and simply enjoying their time.

The orangette's eyes flicked towards the stairs that led up to the second half of the club. It was mostly reserved for VIP's such as actors or pop stars, or if you had deep enough pockets it would be yours for the night, something he nor his twin could ever afford on their current budget.

The guard posted was a mammoth of a being, he had to be at least seven foot tall, if not taller. He was tanned and from where Ichigo stood looked to have for the most part, a shaved head, but he could partly make out the lining of black hair held in the back of his head. He had thick, unruly sideburns than ran down the sides of his face, but what caught Ichigo's immediate eye was the red markings high on his cheekbones under his eyes. Overall he looked to be a pain in the ass to have to deal with.

They'd only be banned for trying to get in anyway.

He let his eyes travel up the stairs then he tilted his head back, looking up at the balcony which allowed anyone on the upper half to see down into the lower half, and nearly vice versa. They had to be at the balcony, any further back and they'd disappear to do God know's what.

At the moment there was just one man standing and leaning against the balcony, a bottle gripped loosely in his hands that hung off the side, his elbows resting on the banister's railing. The man had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and what looked like a faded goatee. He seemed to be scanning the crowd below, but his eyes kept landing on Shiro then Ichigo, as if he was watching them.

Ichigo wasn't in the least bit surprised.

People would spot them a mile away, and they always got stares. Shiro's creepy, albino white hair and skin, and those eery black eyes caught the most attention, but Ichigo got his fair share as well. His brightly colored orange hair was always a topic for people.

The man turned and seemingly said something over his shoulder, but Ichigo couldn't make it out. Then he went back to watching the crowds below. He looked almost bored, which surprised Ichigo. Bored in the VIP's room?

After a while Ichigo himself got bored of watching the man at the balcony and everyone else in the club. His buzz officially lost from his earlier drinks, he decided to look for his twin who should still be at the bar. He looked around and sure enough the crazed twin was laughing with a group of men, as if they knew each other.

Rolling his eyes the orange haired twin pushed his way through the thick crowds to make his way back to the bar, then grabbed his twin off his stool he had been sitting on. The men went to protest, obviously having fun at Shiro's antics, but one look from Ichigo and their jaws snapped shut.

He led his twin outside, a grin of his own creeping up on his face at his brother's drunken antics. They were outside and walking through the parking lot, which seemed to have gotten even more full of cars. Shiro had slipped out of Ichigo's grasp, seemingly knowing where his car was in his drunken stupor.

Ichigo didn't argue, just followed.

He was walking behind his twin and only half listening to the slurred words Shiro was preaching, when something caught his attention out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head to get better look, and he nearly fell to his knees.

Parked a few cars down from where he stood was a 1973 Dodge Charger. It was as black as a black hole, with chrome trim. Ichigo stepped over to get a better look.

The windows were blacked out, a tint so dark it had to be illegal everywhere. He whistled as he slowly circled the car. He stopped and quirked an orange brow at the back window, which in a deep blue was the phrase "Grind Pantera" written across in a fancy script. Ichigo leaned over to the driver side window, holding his hands up to darken the area around him in hopes of making out the interior. But it was to no avail, the tinted windows kept him from seeing inside.

He stepped back to get a better look and whistled. It was classy, but badass.

He wanted nothing more than to see under the hood, because he had a feeling that whoever put the thought into this beast on the outside, would do the same to the inside. He sighed blissfully. He snapped his head around when he heard his name being called, his brother by their car and waving to get his attention.

He rubbed his neck and looked back to the Charger. 'Can't leave without at least saying how much of a beauty she is.'

He wanted to clap the owner's back in congrats for making the Charger as awesome as it should be, not a canvas for some crazy art.

Ichigo hummed, then began to dig through his pockets. He pulled out a slip of paper, made sure it was blank, found a pen and wrote a quick message, then tucked the slip of paper between the windshield and window wiper. Smiling, he turned and headed for his brother's car, which he had to bodily drag his twin out of the driver's seat.

He didn't force his buzz to die for nothing earlier.

Earlier, in the VIP's room...

Grimmjow and the other three men had left Grimmjow's place and headed straight for the club. They arrived and mingled a bit on the lower half of the club, but finally moved up to the VIP's room simply to get away from the huge crowd. Now Starrk, Nnoitra and Gin were lounging and speaking of God know's what while Grimmjow stood at the balcony, leaning over the banister and watching everyone, meeting any gaze and immediately sending the other person hiding.

He was bored, but he didn't allow himself to show it. There was two Visored members that had arrived, but they were simply grunts and quickly left at the sight of Grimmjow staring them down.

'Shit...' He sighed, tilted the glass in his hand and downing the last bit of it's contents before looking out into the crowd again. He had hoped that there would be a fight, he needed to get rid of his earlier agitation thanks to that kid, Ichigo. He growled, the thought of the orangette sending him into an immediate state of aggression.

But it was aimed more towards Nnoitra now, because it was his fault for even giving Grimmjow's address to the Strawberry.

His thoughts drifted off, nothing coming to mind while he watched new people arrive. The club was a hot spot, and it didn't surprise him that even Visoreds had visited. But he didn't know why his boss would be bothered, the ones he spotted were all grunts, nothing special. Then his blue eyebrows lifted and he nearly dropped his glass as two more people arrived.

"Fuck, it's them!" He growled, and instantly Starrk and Gin were next to him, Nnoitra just behind them. He huffed and looked to either side at them before letting his eyes fall on a certain orange haired man and an albino.

"Who?" Starrk rubbed his head, not seeing any reason to be at alarm about those two, aside from their drastic colors in hair. "The two that came by Grimmy's shop." Gin spoke this time, waving as if the two would notice him. Grimmjow shot him a look before returning his gaze down over the banister as the two made their way over to the bar.

"Figures they'd show up. Nnoitra, I'm going to kick your ass for letting that one get ahold of my address." His threat was true and Nnoitra just grinned. "Aw, what's wrong? Can't handle a simple kid?" The snarl he got in response was warning enough to stop while he was ahead.

The four men settled into watching the two for a few moments until the twins moved onto the dance floor, and that's when all four men leaned over the railing more so to get a better look.

They watched as Ichigo and Shiro moved against one another, and a crowd of people circled them and began cheering and whistling. Grimmjow grunted and rubbed his neck, his eyes never leaving them. He couldn't deny the fact that what he was watching was arousing him. Gin hummed and chuckled. "Look at those smiles, sweet ne?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the other male.

Sweet wasn't something that Ichigo knew, and he doubted the other had it either. In fact the smile plastered on the twin's face just gave Grimmjow the creeps as he watched the two continue putting on their show.

After a while of dancing, and what Grimmjow thought felt like forever due to his now painfully hard member, the twins made their way back to the bar and began drinking again. "Shit." Grimmjow looked to Starrk who nodded towards the doors. The other three men at the banister followed Starrk's gaze and Grimmjow's lips curled upward.

Finally, some real fun.

Shinji Hirako and Kensei Muguruma were making a beeline for the bar and Grimmjow was about ready to jump the banister and let the party really get started, his hard on forgotten with the new arrivals, when Starrk grabbed ahold of his shoulder just as he went to turn. "Wait a minute, they're heading for the twins." Grimmjow paused and looked back over the railing, watching as Shinji and Kensei stopped right behind the two.

He leaned over, unable to hear what was being said. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Those two know Shinji and Kensei? Are they-"

"Don't know, but let's not jump to conclusions. I doubt it's serious." Starrk mumbled, scratching his chin while watching. Gin was wearing his famous Cheshire grin. "Looks pretty serious to me, the Strawberry looks pissed." Grimmjow agreed, Ichigo seemed angry at Shinji and Kensei's arrival.

They continued to talk, Ichigo seemingly uninterested in whatever was being said, and seemed to be trying to blow them off. Then Shinji had looked up at the upper half of the club where the balcony was, and Grimmjow didn't hide the wide, sadistic, shit eating grin on his face.

"Now we're talking." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

All four men made sure to make eye contact with Shinji, letting him know his presence wasn't welcomed. Shinji went to reach for Ichigo, obviously feeling the looming threat, when the four men were taken aback.

Ichigo landed a sucker punch, and Shinji was thrown to his ass on the ground, the crowd instantly splitting away. "The fuck?" Nnoitra growled, Starrk's eyes were a fraction bigger, just enough to make it clear he was shocked, Gin's smile broadened and Grimmjow's jaw dropped. Kensei was next to swing, but Ichigo had turned and grabbed ahold of the larger man's wrist effortlessly, never once flinching at the impact. The grip must have been an iron one, because Kensei couldn't pull away.

In a matter of moments it was over.

Shinji made a move and stopped Kensei. More words were exchanged, and then they noted how Shiro had moved in behind them. Grimmjow's chest was heaving, he thought for sure he was dreaming this whole thing up. Both Shinji and Kensei was moving away then stopped again, looking back as the twins reunited, something else was spoken and then Shinji grinned and his eyes flicked up, meeting Grimmjow's and the other three men again.

Then the two left the club, leaving Ichigo and Shiro alone.

"Fuckin' hell, did I see what I think I just seen?" Nnoitra growled and looked at Starrk who nodded. "Seems like whoever those boys are, they've got some kind of hold over the Visoreds." Nnoitra moved back into the room with Gin who had laid himself out on the couch. Grimmjow moved back against the wall and out of view of anyone who looked up into the balcony. Starrk relaxed at the banister and kept watching, silently challenging any other Visoreds while he and the others continued speaking.

"It must be one fuckin' hell of a hold, for them to make the Visored's main enforcer to back down. Kensei doesn't take shit from anyone."

"Neither does Shinji if I recall. He's pretty tactful in a fight." Gin continued where Nnoitra left off. "And neither took note of any of you?" Starrk asked, his storm gray eyes still scanning the crowds. "When I met that orange haired kid, he didn't make a show like he knew who I was." Nnoitra grumbled a reply, then looked between Gin and Grimmjow.

Gin shrugged. "Didn't seem to know who I am either." Now it was just Grimmjow as he stared off into a random direction. "He pissed me off on purpose, I doubt a Visored would do that." Not with my reputation, Grimmjow wanted to add.

For a while they sat in silent contemplation while the party in the club continued. Starrk shifted in his spot. "The orange haired one is moving away from the bar." Grimmjow went to make a move to see for himself but Starrk's eyes flicked towards him and he stopped. "What?"

"Kid doesn't know we know he has some kind of connection to the Visoreds. Let's keep it that way. He's already seen Nnoitra, you and Gin. Let's not make it known you watched that quick scuffle." Grimmjow scowled but leaned back again, his corded arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Fine. Just keep an eye on him." He breathed through gritted teeth and looked down, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The room went quiet again for awhile, save for the music and the muffled sounds of the party downstairs. "He know's I'm watching him. He's observant. Doesn't seem to recognize me, though." Grimmjow snapped his head up to meet Starrk's gaze before his head turned and continued watching the crowds.

"Hmph. I don't believe that he's not a Visored though. Or at the very least, has a hold over them. Nnoitra met him on their territory after all." He waved his hand and grumbled while he sauntered over to the table, swiped up a bottle and flopped on the couch next to Gin. "It's possible. Perhaps we should tell the boss about this?" Gin chimed in and looked at the bluenette sitting next to him.

"I'm not going to bother him over something like this yet. Maybe we can bring it up once we report back after the job is done tomorrow." Grimmjow scrubbed a hand over his face then began to down his drink.

Gin nodded and looked to the other two, making sure they agreed. "They're leaving." Grimmjow was on his feet and at the banister the moment Starrk said it, and he stared as Ichigo and Shiro made their way out the doors. "Hm, want to follow?" Gin questioned, his knowing eyes watching Grimmjow closely.

Grimmjow looked almost tempted, but the blue haired man just shook his head in reply. "No. Besides, he'll be coming by the shop Monday." He watched as the twins disappeared, and then he turned and leaned back against the banister, looking at Starrk then he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, a slow grin creeping up on his face.

This would be more interesting than Grimmjow had originally thought.

They stayed and talked quietly with one another for a while longer before deciding it was time to go their separate ways. Grimmjow and Gin was going out Sunday for their job, and the blue headed male wanted to get a good night's rest before the upcoming day. They left and headed out to the parking lot. Nnoitra and Starrk left in Nnoitra's Bentley, while Gin and Grimmjow made their way to Grimmjow's car.

Gin was first to reach it and was getting inside when he stopped. "Hm, what's this?" He went to reach across the windshield but Grimmjow was already on it, the slip of paper that had been left now held in his hand as he read it's contents.

_Love your car,  
Ichigo_

Grimmjow must have read the note a hundred times before he finally peeled his eyes away to meet Gin's. His face was a strange mixture of shock, frustration, and amusement. Gin quirked a silver brow at the other man. "Nothing." He replied before Gin could ask, and he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket then slid into his car and turned the key, bringing life to his car. Gin was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. He put it in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, bright blue eyes scanning the road while he drove home.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha, bet ya wasn't expecting that turn of events? Guess you're gonna have to wait and see what the next chapter holds. Thank you to all who read/faved/followed/reviewed! Means the world to me! Hugs to all! Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really happy with how much attention this ficcy is getting! You guys rock! I'm sorry if I don't get back to your reviews personally, I don't sign into FF all that often and with how they changed on how reviews are replied to (I miss the old days!) I always feel a tad embarrassed for sending a reply because it's a PM. But I may very well reply a review of yours to show my thanks for those who are keeping up with the story! *beaming*

Now we're finally coming to Ichigo and Grimmjow's second meeting, exciting ne? I hope it goes well and I was able to keep everyone enjoying the story! If you see something needs fixed, don't be afraid to point it out to me, I always except constructive criticism because I know it'll help make me a better writer in the long run. Thanks for taking the time in reading this! Onwards to the update now!

* * *

Sunday seemed to be a lazy one. Shiro had slept in while Ichigo putzed around their house, then once Shiro was up they left to meet up with Renji who was off on Sundays. They met with Yasutora Sado, or Chad as everyone called him, another one of Ichigo and Shiro's close friends and the four men hung out at Hacchi's diner for a while. After awhile they all opted to go swimming at the local pool, because it was a rather warm summer afternoon and they had nothing better to do for the day.

The day was slow, and eventually evening came and everyone parted, the twins leaving for their place. Ichigo spent a few hours in the garage, checking over his car, making sure everything personal was out, it was clean, everything he did before letting anyone inspect her. The twins ate takeout for dinner and eventually things had to wind down.

Shiro sobered up and went to bed, while Ichigo straightened the house up a bit before doing the same himself. He was silently dreading returning to Grimmjow's garage the next day, but he knew he had to. His car called for it.

When Monday morning came, Ichigo dropped Shiro off at his place of work, the Rukon Bar.

Both Ichigo and Shiro worked at the same place, the Rukon Bar, which stood in the center of town. It was popular and people came in every day and night that it was open. Shiro worked the day shift and Ichigo worked the night shift. They had the weekends off. Other than not being able to work together, they both enjoyed their work.

But it was a good chance for each twin to have time to themselves, because any other time they were spent together.

However Ichigo was a bit annoyed at their separate shifts at the moment, because it meant he'd be going to Grimmjow's garage by himself. But he sucked it up and returned to their home after running a couple errands, switched to his car, which was driveable, he simply wanted to be careful. He drove his car towards the garage, and the deeper he drove the more unnerved he got.

He had last left the man in a rage, and he wasn't sure if Grimmjow was the type to hold a grudge, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he did.

Finally he couldn't handle the silence and he turned his stereo on, letting Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down play to try and lighten his mood. He liked the beat and the feeling of the vibrations from his speakers and subwoofers relaxed his tension a fraction of an inch.

When he reached the garage he was listening to the song for the umpteenth time, and he glanced at the clock to see it was right at three. He pulled inside, a space left open. He put his car in park and leaned back, sucking at his teeth. He opened his door, letting the music that was trapped inside his car flood out in full force. He stepped out and glanced around, no signs of anyone.

He almost felt relieved.

He rested his right arm on the roof of his car and hummed, looking around. The garage was still impressive. He liked to keep a good amount of tools in his own garage, but these were just mouth-watering amazing. If he had more time on his hands, he'd leave working on his car to his own capable hands, but working all night made him too tired sometimes to do anything in the day.

Sighing, he reached in and honked the horn then grabbed the keys and turned the car off and closed his door. Still no signs of life. He growled and wandered around to the front of his car, leaning against the hood and crossing his arms. Then his head jerked up at the sound of movement.

The door that was at the top of the stairs opened and out stepped that silver haired fox face from the first time.

'Great...' Ichigo silently cursed. He had hoped the guy wouldn't still be around.

He stiffened as the narrowed eyes landed on him. "Hiya Strawberry, Grimmy's inside. Had a late night, give him a minute to get ready? Want something to drink? Come inside!"

Ichigo's spine shriveled and cracked as a tremor ran down his body. 'Uh, no thank you Mr. Creepy.' Were his thoughts. He forced a scowl and shook his head. "I'm fine right here. He does remember that I was coming by, right?" He didn't want to sound like he was snapping but that's how he ended up sounding anyway.

The cheshire cat grin on Gin's face didn't falter though. He just nodded and smiled more. "Sure does. Name's Gin Ichimaru, by the way." Ichigo blinked but nodded. "Uh, nice meeting you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ichigo." He grumbled his name just to make small talk. "And don't call me Strawberry." He added, narrowing his eyes.

"Grimmy told me your name, means Strawberry, ne? Couldn't help myself." He shrugged and skipped down the stairs, making his way over to Ichigo. He stiffened but relaxed when the taller man walked around the car. "Ouch, looks bad. You've come to the right place, no one in the whole city can fix cars up the way my good ol' pal Grimmy does." Ichigo was suppressing the urge to snicker. The guy kept referring to Grimmjow as Grimmy, and he couldn't help but think it was cute.

For being a creepy guy, Ichigo couldn't help but be partly reminded of his brother. But only partly.

"Never guaranteed I'd work on it."

Both Ichigo and Gin looked up to see Grimmjow sauntering down from the steps and heading in their direction. A large hand ran through the blue spikes of hair atop his head, the spikes coming back to life even after being brushed down. "He'll work on it, don't worry." Ichigo nearly jumped as Gin whispered in his ear.

He hadn't even realized the man had moved so close to him and leaned his face so close to his, he had been too busy watching Grimmjow's movements. Gin offered another wide smile, then waved and headed back to the stairs. "Bye bye~"

Ichigo's brows furrowed as Gin waved back once more and disappeared back inside, the door closing behind his thin frame. He tore his eyes away and quickly spotted Grimmjow checking the damage. He turned and walked over, watching with a critical eye as Grimmjow ran his rough hands along the damaged bumper then the trunk. "Fucked it up good didn't you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Not me." He replied, eyes narrowed. A deep chortle was heard from Grimmjow and he glanced to Ichigo. For some reason Grimmjow's mood seemed to be lighter than the other night, then again, it might have been because Ichigo had purposely been trying to piss him off.

"Whatever. This all the damage?" Ichigo huffed and nodded. "Yeah. Don't want anyone else looking at it unless they're good with every bit of the car, not just it's looks." It was like they were having a staring contest, and Ichigo would be damned if he was going to lose. But this little test was enough for Ichigo to notice the tattoos he hadn't before.

Grimmjow had distinct blue marks under each of his eyes and stretched out from the corners that brought out the blue in his irises even more than their already striking blue. Grimmjow must have caught him staring, because he leaned forward and his infamous shit eating grin was taking up half his face.

"See somethin' you like?" He asked, his eyes challenging Ichigo. The orange head huffed and shoved Grimmjow away from himself, glaring. "Not a damn thing. Thought your tattoos were awfully girly for someone who works in a garage." Okay, that comeback could have been better, Ichigo kicked himself.

He wanted to sound more of a smart ass than that, but it was all that came to his mind in that instant. He felt like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and that was his best excuse in the heat of the moment. Grimmjow's amused expression dropped immediately and was replaced by one of anger.

He stormed past Ichigo and went to a long bar which ran across the whole back wall of the garage.

Not again.

Ichigo mentally groaned then he turned, watching as Grimmjow picked a couple tools out and examined them. "I don't normally work on outsiders cars, but since you asked so nicely Saturday..." He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the shorter man, not even trying to hide his smirk. Ichigo's face flushed, his mind going back to the moment he lowered himself to his knees and apologized for pissing Grimmjow off. He shook his head and glared daggers at the man.

"I'll work on it. But it won't be rushed, so you'll have to be nice and patient." Ichigo tried to contain his anger.

He knew it could take two weeks depending, one if it was rushed and no other cars were in front of his, but he had already figured that if Grimmjow somehow did agree to it, he'd be slowful and make Ichigo wait.

However he already had a backup plan, just in case of this scenario. He smiled then, and Grimmjow's smirk faltered. "Fine by me, take your time." Ichigo ambled up to where Grimmjow stood, then leaned back against the bar and crossed his arms, much to how he relaxed against his car.

"I'm free every day between noon and eight PM."

"Huh?"

This time it was the bluenette's turn to furrow his brows in confusion as he stared at Ichigo's smug expression and relaxed demeanor. "Oh? Didn't I tell you? I'll be coming by every day at noon and staying until eight at night, just to make sure my car get's the best treatment possible."

And this time, it was Ichigo's turn to bear a shit eating grin on his face.

If he was going to have to be forced to wait longer than normal to get his car back, then he was going to make sure Grimmjow was just as miserable as he was by staying at the garage and watching him with a crucial and watchful gaze. Grimmjow's lips twitched and he turned away, a loud growl rumbling from inside his chest and throat as he stormed back to the car.

Ichigo could play the life's-a-bitch game just the same; and he was good at it.

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. Not gonna make me go any faster." Grimmjow growled and shot a glare at Ichigo, but it didn't faze the shorter male. He just shrugged and smiled. "Cool." He replied calmly. He stretched his lean frame and walked over to a bench at the bar, making himself at home as he sat down and leaned back, watching Grimmjow scowl and clench his fists, his body rigid with anger.

'Yeah, wallow in the hell of your own making, Grimmy.' He wasn't even trying to hide the amusement on his face and in his honey-brown eyes.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Ichigo had the upper hand today because it completely threw Grimmjow off balance. Unlike their first encounter, Ichigo was victor this round.

The hours ticked by slowly -for both men- and Ichigo hated how bored he was. He made a mental note that when he returned the next day he'd be bringing his laptop, or a book, something to keep his mind busy. Finally when the clock hit eight he was on his feet and stretching.

"Hope you got a ride because I'm not driving your ass home to your mommy."

Ichigo's eyes flew to Grimmjow who was leaning against his car, wiping his hands free of dirt on an old cloth. Grimmjow was smirking, but when he looked up to see the look on Ichigo's face, the smirk fell.

Ichigo was staring at him, his body taut, his eyes hard and lips drawn thin. Hands balled into fists and his muscles straining at the tension his body was suffering through now. "Fuck you, asshole." Was all he could manage to say, but his voice was dripping with acid on every syllable. The temperature in the garage dropped twenty degrees and Grimmjow didn't dare move a single muscle, his eyes fixed on Ichigo, like he would be jumped the very moment he glanced away.

A honk outside the garage broke the thick silence that had fallen, and Ichigo slowly made his way towards the garage opening. Grimmjow glanced at the car that had parked right in front. It was a 2009 Land Rover Defender, red in color and trimmed out in black, with black tribal markings running up the hood and down the sides.

The driver's window was rolled down and revealed it's driver, a man with long red hair held up in a tail, with similar tribal tattoos on his forehead and neck. "Yo Ichigo, ready?" Ichigo nodded at Renji, relief flooding his system.

He glanced back to Grimmjow, a hard look on his face. "Be back tomorrow at noon." He growled under his breath, then headed over to the Land Rover and got inside the passenger side. The driver looked to Grimmjow, his brown eyes hard as he stared for a moment, then he was making a U-turn and driving back the way they had come.

Grimmjow walked over to the bar and grabbed the remote to his garage door, pressing the button and tossing the remote back down as the doors slid closed, his mind returning to that morning's conversation with his boss.

Grimmjow and Gin were sitting in the office of their boss, relaying how things had went with the job they were given. "Good. You did excellent work, as always, Grimmjow, Gin." His voice was calm and bordering gentle, like he was praising his kids on getting good grades. "Yeah, well, it was a piece of cake." Grimmjow rubbed his neck.

This man always made him nervous, that calm, almost gentle demeanor betraying the brutality that hid behind those soft brown eyes. "Is something else on your mind, Grimmjow?"

The blue haired man stiffened a bit, shrugged and glanced at Gin then to their boss. "I don't know if it's worth mentioning..." He mumbled his reply. "Nonsense, I am always open to hear what my subordinates have to say. Everything is relevant. Please, speak your mind." He set his cup of tea down slowly, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow. Sighing, Grimmjow knew it was useless to argue.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and then began relaying everything that occurred after meeting Ichigo and his twin. The way he acted on first meeting, and the whole club scene with the Visored's main enforcer and the tactful Shinji.

Gin cut in a couple of times to better the details, which Grimmjow was silently thankful for.

When they were done, Grimmjow sunk into the chair and looked at their boss who hadn't moved or interrupted once. Grimmjow wasn't even sure if the man blinked. "I see...that is very interesting. Did you happen to catch Ichigo's last name?" Grimmjow shook his head no.

"This is quite fascinating. Two young men so easily making the Visored's top two young men walk away without so much as a bloodbath, especially with Kensei Muguruma's reputation. Grimmjow, I am very grateful for you telling me of this news. You said that he wishes you to do some work for him at your garage, correct?"

He nodded and slid his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I didn't promise to work on it, just look at the thing." His boss nodded his head slightly, his eyes watching Grimmjow closely. "Very well then, I'd like for you to get to know this young man, Ichigo, a little better. So please, feel free to accept the job he has requested of you. Try and get on his good side, perhaps we will learn of this strange but interesting interaction between he, Kensei and Shinji."

"You think he has a connection to the Visoreds?"

Grimmjow inwardly winced for speaking out of turn. His face paled slightly as he quickly added, "Sir. Sorry for interrupting..." He nearly whispered the last part. The man across the desk just smiled. "No need to apologize, Grimmjow. You're simply curious, and you asked a valid question. Perhaps he does, perhaps he doesn't. The sooner you get to know this young man, the sooner we will have those answers."

Grimmjow nodded stiffly and stood slowly, bowing his head then glancing at his boss.

"Yes sir." Gin was next to stand up, who also bowed his head. "Then that is all we have to discuss at the matter. Your new job, is set. You both are dismissed." They nodded, then Gin turned and headed for the door. Grimmjow was right behind him. Just as the blue haired man made it to the door, his boss spoke up.

"And one more thing, Grimmjow."

He froze and his eyes widened, but he calmed and turned to face the man still seated behind the desk. "As I stated, try and get on his good side. If this means you must seduce him to get any and all information from him concerning his connections, then do so. Can I count on you?"

Grimmjow's chest tightened. It wasn't the first time he had went undercover in a sense, as someone's lover to get closer to them for his boss, but it always bugged him. He hated having to take the time to get to know the person. He never once cared for them, and acting like it was just annoying in his opinion.

He nodded and gave a quick two fingered salute. "Of course." He replied, nodding his affirmative one more time. "Good. You may go now."

Grimmjow was out of the room in a heartbeat.

Now Grimmjow stood at the bar in the back of his garage, putting tools away and fumbling with different things. 'Fuck, this might get harder than I thought. That wasn't Ichigo's ghost. A boyfriend?'

He growled and grabbed the first thing within grasping reach -a simple wrench- and he tossed it across the room. 'If he has a boyfriend, then this whole thing just got a little more fucking complicated!'

He growled again, a deep rumbling sound coming up from his chest and throat that sounded more beast-like than anything a man could sound.

He hated when things got too complicated.

Keeping things simple is how he liked it, and if it got too complicated, he was instantly in a foul mood. He took a deep breath, then counted back from ten to calm himself down. 'Get ahold of yourself Grimmjow, he could have been a friend. I can't jump the gun here. Aizen wants me to get close so that's what I'll do, but I can't push it or the kid will get suspicious and will throw up so many walls I won't be able to break through.'

He scrubbed his face hard, then slid his hand through his hair and looked towards Ichigo's car. He walked over, opened the door and sat himself in the driver's seat.

Leaning back he looked around. He hadn't really stopped to actually look at the car, and he had to smirk in spite of himself.

Ichigo had good taste.

He checked the glove compartment, then the center console, under the seats. There was absolutely no personal effects in the car. He leaned back and sunk into the seat, muttering curses. 'Figures he'd empty it before bringing it here.' He smirked, Ichigo wasn't going to make this easy, but he wasn't about to give up just yet.

If Ichigo was really going to be coming back every single day for eight hours a day until his car was repaired, then he had some time to squirm his way into the Strawberry's personal life. But still, his comment earlier had set off the berry and he had to get past that.

Grinding his teeth he got out of the car and slammed the door. 'That look he gave me said he was about ready to tear me to pieces. Over that simple comment about his mother. Touchy subject. Fuck, just what I need, a guy with mommy issues.' He shook his head.

Things had not gone at all like he planned today, and it started with Ichigo surprising him with that little stunt about staying every day while he repaired his car. Then he somehow fucked up with the comment, and then that red headed guy who picked Ichigo up.

Today was not his day.

But he wasn't giving up. He would take it in stride, and now that he had time to rethink his plan, he figured he could use the whole concept of Ichigo staying over every day to his advantage. It just meant he would be getting even more time to spend with the berry, and more time to get closer, meant he might be getting what he wanted before the car was even repaired.

His lips curved upward into a grin.

He'd be damned if Ichigo was going to get the better of him. He had a job to do, after all. With this new mindset, he headed towards the stairs to get cleaned up and grab some dinner.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Who expected Aizen to be the man behind the Espadas? Anyone? No takers? Noooo, how could it have been him? XD *smiles innocently* Anyway, thanks so much for reading this update! Don't forget to drop a review before clicking out of the page!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Almost 50 reviews! Oh my gosh guys! You are all so awesome! You have no idea how much I love seeing this fic being enjoyed by so many people! And here I had started it up randomly one night with no real direction. Honestly, I was afraid it wouldn't be very good, or at the very least, too similar to other ficclets with these two. Hearing what you guys have to say and what you think really makes me confident in my ability as an author, you have no idea. Thank you! So, without blabbering on anymore, here's the latest update!

**Warning!** **Shortest chapter so far! LOL** -I said before, chapter length varied! *winks* -What's worse is I _know _some chapters will be even shorter than this one! I only added the scuffle between Shiro and Ichigo last minute! Now love me for that! :D

* * *

After Renji had picked Ichigo up and they headed back to their side of town, Ichigo had felt so much more relaxed sitting in his friend's Land Rover. "Thanks again for doing this. Looks like I'll be having to spend every day over there like I thought. You sure you don't mind taking me there and picking me up every day?" Renji shrugged as he leaned back into the seat, his right hand gripping the steering wheel while his left forearm and hand rested along the rolled down window, his fingers tapping the outer door.

"Not a problem Ichigo. Yumichika and Ikkaku can handle the parlor in the afternoon while I drop you off, and in the evening when I come to pick you up."

Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame were friends of Renji's and thus, friends of Ichigo's. Perhaps not as close as Renji or Chad, the two men were certainly friends nonetheless and they'd do what they could to help out. They had certainly understood Ichigo was in a bind when he had stopped by Hihio Tats before heading towards Grimmjow's garage.

"Thanks again." Renji just shrugged again. "So that was the guy huh? I think I could take him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tilted his head, his eyes looking at Renji with scrutiny. The redhead's eyes flicked to Ichigo then returned to the road, a slow, wide grin spreading to reveal white teeth. "What?"

"Yeah, right. You'd last all of no seconds against someone like him." Ichigo snorted as Renji grumbled and puffed his chest out, pouting. "I'd last ten seconds at the least. Especially since I can last five against you." The orange haired male grinned in spite of himself.

Renji seemed to always know how to lighten the mood Ichigo sets for himself.

"You're an idiot, that's why you can last five seconds." Ichigo shot back, a silent amused expression pressing his usually hard features. The other male barked a laugh and shook his head, red hair flipping behind him. "Hey, whatever works to last that long against you in a fight, right?"

They laughed together this time.

The drive back was long, a little more than an hour separated Grimmjow's garage and Ichigo's shared home with his twin. But that was fine enough, the further away Grimmjow was, the better Ichigo could sleep knowing he wasn't constantly going to be put into a sour mood.

Surprisingly things weren't bad at the garage as he spent the whole day there. Grimmjow buried himself in his work, only occasionally acknowledging Ichigo's presence. He rarely said anything, mostly a curse under his breath. At one point Gin had interrupted and passed a phone to Grimmjow. While the blue haired man stepped out of the garage to talk, Ichigo inquired if Gin worked there, hating the silence that seemed to thicken with just Gin in the room.

Apparently Gin was useless with tools and thus, did not work at the garage. He simply lived in the apartment with Grimmjow.

This sparked Ichigo's curiosity.

Gin didn't seem to have a problem talking, and Ichigo figured he'd be a good place to start in learning the area and the people he'd be around while in Grimmjow's shop. The silver haired male was just about to start talking about Grimmjow himself, deciding to start at the top of things, just as the blue haired man had walked back into the garage.

From the look he was giving Gin, Ichigo could easily tell it was time for him to retreat back into the apartment and leave the two be. The orange head sulked a bit, he was getting annoyed at the atmosphere in the garage that kept returning.

But when eight rolled around, Grimmjow had commented about not being the one to take Ichigo home to his mother. That had been the straw to break the camel's back. No one talked about his mother in a mocking way and lived to brag about it back home, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let some stranger do it either.

Thankfully Renji had arrived on time, and not a second too late; for either Grimmjow or Ichigo.

Ichigo's thoughts of what had happened during his stay at the garage slipped away when Renji parked the car in front of the house. He blinked and looked out the window, sighing. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Ichigo looked to Renji and nodded, offering a quick smile then jumping out of the Land Rover and closing the door before he walked up to his shared home. Renji honked once just to be a smartass and try to make Ichigo jump, and he could hear Renji's barking laugh as he drove off.

He really was an idiot. Ichigo smiled more and walked inside, turned the porch light on and started getting ready. He'd have to get ready for work, but first he had to pick his brother up.

Shiro worked from ten in the morning to nine at night, while Ichigo worked from ten at night to nine in the morning. They both were managers at the bar they worked at.

So Ichigo hopped into his brother's '69 Camaro, started the engine and headed for the bar to pick up his twin. He was so glad to see his twin sitting outside on the long bench where the staff would usually take breaks and have a smoke or something. His twin's face lit up the moment the black car drove up, grinning skull greeting him.

He scurried over to the car and hopped in, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs as he leaned back and relaxed.

"How'd it go at Grimmjow's?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush. Ichigo snickered and nodded, pulling out of the bar's parking lot and driving home. "Not as bad as the first time I went. Apparently that Gin guy I saw lives there." Shiro's grin faltered a bit as he stared at his mirror image next to him.

"Don't worry Shiro," As if he could sense his brother's insecurity about Ichigo's safety. "surprisingly once I relaxed a little I didn't feel the same threat as before. I don't know, maybe because I caught them so off guard. Gin still gives me the creeps though. And Grimmjow is still an ass."

Shiro's lips twitched and his grin was back in place. "So what happened?"

Ichigo relayed the events to his twin -purposely leaving out the comment about their mother Grimmjow had made and Ichigo's slip on his anger concerning it. They parked the car and got out just as Ichigo was finishing. "Still don't like you bein' down there by yourself King." Shiro commented while they walked inside. Ichigo just waved him off.

"I can handle myself. Gin doesn't personally work in the garage, I only seen him a couple times. Aside from a couple customers stopping by, it was just Grimmjow I had to deal with. And he pretty much shuts up while he's working."

Shiro was staring almost through his brother and Ichigo had to turn and smile at him to set him at ease. "Don't worry, okay?" Shiro stood for a moment then nodded and slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "Yeah, because you're King and no one can beat ya. If you have the chance give Grimm a good old fashioned ass whipping for me though." He grinned and Ichigo couldn't stop the laughter that rumbled up from his chest.

"But still kinda wish I could be there, just to kick some ass when it's called for." Shiro was now complaining while Ichigo began getting ready for work, slipping into his work uniform. The orange haired twin just rolled his eyes at his albino brother and looked over to him after he pulled the shirt over his head. "The guy agreed to work on my car, I'll deal with him when I have to, but I don't need you starting a war."

Shiro clicked his tongue, black and golden eyes watching his colorful mirror image slip into his pants. "Are you sure? Maybe we could ask Chad to tag along once in awhile. Or what about Tatsuki? She ain't no push over." He grinned at his brother's deepening scowl. Ichigo turned to face Shiro while he hopped over to him on one foot, the other being held while he slipped a clean sock onto it.

Ichigo shifted to his other foot and once both feet were covered he stood in front of his ghostly twin and narrowed his brown eyes down at him in a warning look. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" His voice was just dripping with the challenge. The light in Shiro's eyes lit up instantly and he stood slowly from his lax position on the couch, his lithe body beginning to circle his twin.

"I don't know, King, it's been awhile since we fought it out between the two of us... Maybe you're gettin' soft on me, maybe it's time I became King around here." His eyes were narrowed into slits of gleeful and dangerous intent. Ichigo scoffed at his brother and followed him with his hardening, honey-brown eyes.

"That so? You really think you can get the crown from me?" He bared his teeth in a wide, crooked grin which screamed for blood. The air around them thickened momentarily, Shiro circling his prey while his twin stood absolutely still, his muscles twitching with the anticipation.

Suddenly Shiro lunged for his older twin, but the orange head was faster still and ducked under the swing which intended to land a clenched fist to his face. He barreled into his twin then, launching them both forward until Shiro's back was against the wall. The paler man hissed with the contact then cackled like a madman, his elbow coming down onto Ichigo's back as the latter had begun landing punches to Shiro's abdomen and ribs.

He reeled back at the contact to his back and he swung his arm, a fist barely missing Shiro's jaw by a mere inch as the intended target dodged out of the way at the last second. He side stepped his twin as Ichigo regained his stance and then landed another hit to his back; this one being a direct impact with a tightly clenched fist.

The orangette hissed at the pain which exploded from the spot on his back then he kicked his leg out behind him and catching Shiro's left knee, knocking the other flat onto his back. He turned and jumped onto his brother before the twin could recover from the fall.

Now the two rolled on the floor, Ichigo throwing punches and blocking his twin while Shiro dodged and struck whenever he saw the chance.

The fight only lasted a couple minutes between the two until Ichigo got a headlock onto his twin and held him down. Both panted and grunted as they fought for dominance; but they both knew who the real victor of the day was even if the fight wasn't drawn out like some of their previous ones.

"Who's King?" Ichigo ground out while he struggled for a moment until Shiro stopped squirming so much under him. "Heh, you are, King." Shiro finally yielded to his older copy. "Yer King!" He bit out when Ichigo didn't release him immediately. After a second of considering Shiro's confession, he grinned and unwrapped his arms from him and then sat back, a wolfish grin spreading his lips.

"That's right, and don't forget it." He smirked as Shiro scowled at the older of the two and sat back as well, rubbing his neck tenderly for a moment. Then he was up on his feet and rolling his shoulder to stretch it, a manic grin creeping up to eat half his face. "C'mon King, don't wanna be late for work do ya?"

He reached a hand down and Ichigo stared for a moment, then nodded and grasped Shiro's arm, pulling himself up to his feet.

The two talked while Ichigo finished getting ready for work, and were still talking as he climbed into the car. He looked up to see Shiro's tired eyes still watching him.

He smiled and reached over, patting his shoulder. "Get some sleep Shiro. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Shiro nodded and closed Ichigo's door for him, waving as the latter pulled out of the garage and peeled away from the curb, driving towards the bar.

Morning came all too quickly for Ichigo. Things always picked up at the bar at night and he was ready for some sleep. But he knew he'd only get maybe an hour. He was damned lucky he could go days with just an hour or two of sleep a night until he finally crashed. And he knew Sundays he'd be using to sleep all day and night.

He was going to need it.

But there was no way he was going to back down from his threat to Grimmjow now. He was going to piss the hell out of him with his presence until his baby was fixed.

Ichigo drove home and parked the car in the garage, yawning on his way into the house. Shiro was still asleep and he smiled.

Might as well let him sleep another thirty minutes, Ichigo thought.

He looked at his watch, it was still just a few minutes after nine. Now that things were in order, Shiro would be taking his car to work and using it while Renji came and picked Ichigo up from the house and dropped him off, then when Shiro would come home after work Ichigo would take it for the night. He set his alarm and collapsed on his bed. That thirty minutes of extra sleep would do him some good.

The alarm went off all too soon though, because he had fallen into a deep sleep. He grudgingly got up and rubbed sleep from his eyes while walking to his brother's room, walking in and smiling.

Still asleep.

He shook his brother awake then went and began making breakfast. They ate after Shiro came out ready for work, spoke a few things, but Shiro could see how tired Ichigo was. Shiro left a few minutes before ten to give him time enough to get to work.

Luckily the bar wasn't all that far, a ten minute (Or fifteen minutes if traffic was heavy) drive at most.

Ichigo set his alarm again and returned to his bed after cleaning up after breakfast. One hour still hardly seemed enough, and when Renji pulled up Ichigo hopped in with messenger bag in hand, ready for today. Renji leaned back and his arm slinked into the back of his Land Rover, then he pulled a small bag and handed it to Ichigo. Blinking, the orange head took it and looked at it's contents.

A whole carton of 5 Hour Powers, and a couple energy drinks.

"Figured you'd be needing them." Renji's smile was small but genuine and Ichigo silently thanked him.

Then the long trip to Grimmjow's garage began. Ichigo slept on his way there, and Renji wasn't about to stop him. He woke Ichigo up just before he pulled up to the garage to give him time to wake up. Ichigo was up and had downed one of the 5 Power Power's, rubbed any sleep away from his eyes and yawned just as they pulled up in front of the open garage door.

Ichigo looked across the driver's seat to see Grimmjow standing inside, his eyes fixed on the Lander Rover and it's occupants.

Ichigo hopped out with his messenger bag and the bag Renji had given him, walked casually over to the driver side where Renji's window was rolled down like always.

He could hardly hide the smirk on his face as he leaned over, making sure what he was doing was perfectly in view of Grimmjow's critical stare. He leaned over the rest of the way and kissed Renji's cheek, the redhead not even blinking at the act as Ichigo pulled back and waved.

"Thanks." He said, walking into the garage then, eyes meeting Grimmjow's, his eyes full of smugness. Renji waved. "Later Ichi." Then he was turning and driving to work himself, a wide grin plastered on his face.

It wasn't a secret Ichigo was gay, all his friends knew it. And there was no secret that Renji was bisexual. In fact, in earlier years, when they were still in high school, both men had attempted a relationship, but soon realized they were best suited to be friends, not lovers. Every touch when they experimented the possibility was awkward, and they could only bring themselves to kiss once before calling it quits.

The shortest relationship in the world lasted one day, but it was long enough to make them realize it wasn't going to work. The moment they agreed to stay friends, everything settled back into normal and they knew that's how it should have stayed.

So the small act of a kiss on the cheek from Ichigo was nothing to disturb either. Ichigo only did it when playing around with someone's mind, and Renji knew exactly why he did it this time. There was no need to raise any red flags. He just grinned while driving to his tattoo parlor.

Ichigo had set his messenger bag and bag of Keep-Me-Ups down next to the stool he had sat in the previous day as he sat himself down on it, looking up to see Grimmjow was still staring at him.

He smirked. "What? Got a problem with two guys kissing?"

The reason he had kissed Renji's cheek was pure malicious intent. He was going to make Grimmjow as uncomfortable as he could, and he was going to use everything he could to achieve this, even shoving in Grimmjow's face that he was openly gay.

The taller man shifted, then shrugged as he ambled up to Ichigo. Red flags were up and the shorter male was getting ready for anything as Grimmjow stopped just inches away from Ichigo, a slow, shit eating grin spreading across his face. Ichigo swallowed a hard lump in his throat; muscles tensing and preparing for the worse.

Then the blue haired man leaned over, his lips not an inch from Ichigo's ear. "I'm gay too." His words were in a low, calculated and incredibly hot whisper against Ichigo's ear. The man pulled back, his grin even broader before he turned away and walked back into the garage.

Damn.

Ichigo's little last minute plan had backfired and blew up in his face. Now _he _was the one uncomfortable.

He grumbled and shot a glare at the taller man then turned away and grabbed his messenger bag along with an energy drink. Grimmjow could play this little game as easily as Ichigo, and this made him boil with anger. No one beat him at anything. He opened the can, took a long swig of the cherry flavored energy drink, then set it down and grabbed out his laptop.

Today was going to be rough.

TBC

* * *

A/N: *grinning* I know this chapter was short, but I loved it nonetheless! I hope you guys did too, and I'd like to know your thoughts so feel free to review and let me know!

**And Happy Thanksgiving weekend everyone! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Wow, 50 reviews! Amazing! I decided to go ahead and update this again just a week after updating, simply to show my thanks for everyone who's been supporting this story thus far! You guys really are amazingly awesome and sweet! -I really enjoyed the tidbits in this chapter, and I hope you all do as well!

**Warning! Another short chapter! **LOL! But! To be fair, one of my_ favorite_ chapters is coming up after this one! I love what happens in the next chapter, I read it and still think, "Shit, I wrote that? Awesome!" lol So, stay tuned!

* * *

A couple hours pass in silence. Ichigo worked silently at the work bench he sat at, his own little station set up for himself. He surfed the net for awhile until he was awake enough to start doing a little more work. The whole time he sat there with his back to Grimmjow, he could feel whenever the other man's electric blue eyes would wander over him.

'Great, that was a smart idea Ichigo.' He mentally scolded himself.

Now he was the one uncomfortable, ever since his little stunt with kissing Renji's cheek. Ever since then, Grimmjow's eyes would wander over to him and roam his body. He even caught the man in the process once as he looked over his shoulder, and Grimmjow did nothing to try and cover up what he was doing.

'Bastard.' Ichigo was smoldering in his seat, but he tried to keep his mind occupied. Gin hadn't shown up at all, which could only prove helpful to keep Ichigo's mood from completely rotting him to the core for the day.

He had his headset on now and was mixing some songs. He'd do this for his friends mostly, they loved what he could come up with. They even told him that he should move on to working at a club as a DJ, but he just brushed it off. He liked working at the bar, and it wasn't like they didn't get a crowd young enough to appreciate Ichigo's music mixing.

Friday and Saturday nights, so he heard, was the best times. His boss, Shunsui Kyoraku, the owner of the Rukon Bar, would give specials to the younger crowds during those two days, and he'd play the CDs Ichigo would bring to him after mixing songs and ripping them to a CD.

So he settled himself into messing with some songs, mixing them to his liking. He had finally dissolved into his own world, separate from Grimmjow and the garage, -from everything- when there was a tap on his shoulder. He was already jittery from the 5 Hour Power mixed with two and a half energy drinks he had downed, and this only proved it when he jumped nearly a foot away from where he had been sitting, the headset ripped from the computer. "Asshole! What's the big idea?!"

Ichigo didn't hide his anger as he yelled at the blue haired man standing before him.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, but he wasn't even trying to hide the smirk that took over half his face. "I was trying to get your damn attention but you weren't listening. Relax would you? Just wanted to know if you were hungry." Ichigo blinked slowly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, then to his own watch for confirmation.

It was four-thirty, and Ichigo remembered Grimmjow taking a break for a snack and bottle of water the previous day around this time. He assumed that Grimmjow also took a break at lunch time, considering he putzed around for a few minutes before shutting himself away in his work after Ichigo had arrived.

The orange haired man rubbed his neck, ran a hand through his hair, the orange spikes coming back to life after he removed it and let it fall to his side.

It couldn't hurt.

Eating might help keep him awake, and he needed something to help take the edge off the energy drinks. "Yeah, I guess." He grumbled. He hated to admit it, but the more he thought about it, the more Grimmjow's strange offer of food sounded good to him.

Grimmjow nodded for him to follow as he made his way up the stairs to the door. Ichigo swallowed thickly, this meant he'd be going inside the apartment. His eyes flicked to his bag. He reached down and Grimmjow stopped, looking back to the shorter man with narrowed eyes. Ichigo shook his head and pulled out a cell phone.

If he was going into the devil's lair, he was at least going to make sure he could get a call off for help if needed. He checked that it was on and the battery life before slipping it into his back pocket and following the man.

The two walked inside, and Ichigo was met with fresh air that didn't consist of oil and grease. Wow, he almost wanted to say aloud. It actually smelled fresh inside the apartment. He blinked and looked around while following.

The garage door led into a small hall, then the hall opened up into what Ichigo knew to be the laundry room. They passed through that and was in the kitchen. He was slightly taken aback at how neat everything was. 'Has to be Gin...' He thought, because Grimmjow was not the neat type.

Then again, Ichigo could be wrong. The garage, though as clean as a garage can be, was indeed clean and kept neat and tidy.

Grimmjow motioned to the table where Ichigo sat himself down, sighing as he looked at his phone after he pulled it from his pocket. He forced a bitter smile and sent his brother a quick text.

-_Inside Grimm's apartment_-

Shiro replied almost instantly, making Ichigo snort and roll his eyes.

-_:( comin 2 de rescu, hang in der King, give em hell_-

Ichigo groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. Grimmjow sat something in front of him, making him sit back and look up at the blue haired man who was watching closely. "Something wrong?" He asked, eyeing Ichigo. The orangette shook his head and looked back to his phone, replying before his brother left the bar.

-_Relax Shiro, so far so good. Just getting somethin' to eat._-

-_Could b poison, dont eat it_-

This time Ichigo laughed, covering his face with a hand to try and hide from Grimmjow's obvious curiosity. "The hell?" Ichigo laughed again, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was laughing in front of Grimmjow, but his brother was a total idiot sometimes.

-_Go back to work Shiro. I'll call or text if things go south._-

-_K, but dont let ur guard down_-

Ichigo put his phone in his pocket and shook his head, smiling a little to himself as he finally met Grimmjow's gaze. The taller man was standing next to him, arms crossed and his piercing blue eyes burning a hole through Ichigo. He smiled and held up his hand. "My brother seems to think you're trying to poison me."

He had to at least elaborate on his sudden outburst of laughter.

Grimmjow grunted and rolled his eyes, flipping Ichigo the bird before he took his seat across from him, starting to eat the sandwich he had prepared himself. Ichigo finally let his eyes drop to his own plate. A sandwich identical to Grimmjow's rested on the plate, and there was a Pepsi can sitting next to the plate.

Like I really needed more caffeine, Ichigo wanted to blurt out as he eyed the can.

"It's decaf."

Ichigo snapped his eyes up to see Grimmjow watching him. "Huh?" Grimmjow snorted before he let his gaze fall down to his plate while he took another bite of his sandwich. "It's decaffeinated Pepsi." Ichigo blinked and grabbed the can, and upon further inspection realized that the can said that it was decaffeinated Pepsi. Ichigo hadn't realized Grimmjow had even remotely paid attention to the fact he was hyped up on caffeine, so the gesture was a surprising one.

He looked to see Grimmjow's own drink, which was a Red Bull. 'So it wasn't just the immediate drink of choice here.' He thought, opening the can and sipping at it, sighing as the soda ran down to his stomach. He set the can down and mumbled a "thanks" before starting on the sandwich. Nothing special about it, but it was good nonetheless. He figured that was strictly because he was hungry.

They sat in silence, and Ichigo was actually getting unnerved by the complete stillness in the room.

And when something jumped up onto the table Ichigo nearly passed out as he fell back and off the chair. "The hell!" He screeched, getting to his feet and blinking when he was met with big blue eyes that didn't belong to the laughing man across the table.

Ichigo shot a glare at Grimmjow whom nearly doubled over in laughter in his seat, his right arm wrapped around his stomach while his left was clenched and resting on the table. The shorter man's face heated up and reddened as he realized that he had screamed over something as silly as a cat jumping up on the table.

He couldn't help it, he started to laugh nervously at his own stupidity. Was he really that tense, nervous? Or was it simply the caffeine working double time in his system? He rubbed his face and slowly reclaimed his seat as Grimmjow settled down, still snickering though. "Afraid of cats huh? If I'd known that, I'd have let Malice here in the garage when you came over Saturday."

Malice? Ichigo eyed the cat with such a name.

It was an average sized cat, with big bright blue eyes to match it's owners. The cat was light gray in color, bordering a silver tint, with black spots covering it's body. The tail and legs had stripes wrapping around them though. "Oh fuck you, I'm not scared of cats. I like them more than you, FYI." Ichigo grumbled as he kept an eye on the little beast in front of him. Grimmjow reached over the table and picked up the feline, petting it before he dropped it to the floor. "Yeah, right." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's scowl.

"You don't exactly strike me as a cat person." In all honesty, if the man did have a pet, Ichigo would have thought it would have been a Pit Bull, or a Rottweiler, or a Doberman Pinscher. Something menacing and with one look would scare the shit right out of you.

Not. A. Cat...

Grimmjow scoffed and shook his head. "Long story." He rumbled, finishing his sandwich and grabbing his Red Bull, taking a swig of the drink. Ichigo was watching, actually curious about the story behind the cat. Malice had padded up to him and jumped into his lap, apparently not afraid of strangers. Ichigo eyed it, but let his hand reach up and begin petting the soft fur.

He could hear the purring inside the small beast start up, and his lips curved upward into a slight smile.

Apparently the cat was easier to please than the owner.

He glanced up to see Grimmjow's hard gaze on him. He scowled in response. "What? It came to me." He huffed and looked back to Malice who nuzzled his hand, obviously wanting Ichigo to continue petting him. "Nothing." Grimmjow stood and tossed his now empty can of Red Bull into the trash and dropped his plate into the sink. Ichigo was reminded of his own sandwich and he quickly finished, though he took a piece of the turkey and handed it off to the cat that had been watching him intently.

Malice instantly took the piece of meat and went running, leaving Ichigo watching after a silver blur.

Shaking his head, he stood and grabbed his plate and can of decaf Pepsi, looking up to see Grimmjow's intense gaze on him. The shorter man shivered and slowly made his way to the sink, setting the plate inside it and looking back to Grimmjow who had followed his movements with his eyes.

"What _now_?" Grimmjow pushed himself away from the fridge which he had been leaning against, and stepped over to stand beside Ichigo, now leaning against the counter with his arms still crossed. "About that comment I made yesterday, 'bout taking you home to your mom. I could tell I hit a nerve, so, yeah, sorry I guess." Ichigo pulled a Shinji and deadpanned as he stared at the man before him.

"Okay, who are you and what'd you do with the Grimmjoe Jackass I met a few days ago?" Grimmjow's lips twitched and his eyes narrowed, hardening in an instant.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, a finger jabbing Grimmjow in the chest. "Ah, there he is. Started to scare me, thought you went all soft on me. Don't want some sappy, dickless blue haired freak working on my car after all. I'd rather have that hot headed, smartass blue haired freak instead."

And with that comment, Ichigo had to dodge a sucker punch aimed at his face.

He barked out a laugh and ran back the way he had come into the kitchen from, through the laundry room and down the hall. Footsteps were right behind him, but he was too quick. He had the door open and slammed it back shut, and from the curse that came on the other side he knew it hit Grimmjow right in the face.

He chuckled in an almost dark manner and ran down the steps just as the door swung open, a seething, blue haired man of a monster giving a death glare at the shorter male. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, a wide smirk of triumph on his face as he noted the blood trickling down from Grimmjow's nose. Another laugh rumbled in Ichigo's chest and he was dodging tools that Grimmjow picked up and began throwing with near deadly accuracy.

But Ichigo was fast and he was swerving, ducking, and dodging the weapons as quickly as Grimmjow was throwing them. The taller man growled a beastly sound and forgo the throwing and came straight for Ichigo.

Now it was getting fun.

Grimmjow lunged for Ichigo, but the orangette was quicker on his feet, dodging the swing that was aimed at his face. He side-stepped and was behind Grimmjow in an instant, throwing a punch of his own into the back of the man's left shoulder, then a left uppercut to right below Grimmjow's left ribcage, a blow that caused him to go off balance and the wind get knocked right out of him briefly.

He huffed a breath and growled, gripping his side as he turned to meet brown eyes full of amusement with a hint of seriousness. "What? Thought I couldn't hold my own?"

Grimmjow was on him before he could move this time, the two light blows only temporarily pausing his mission. The bluenette barreled into Ichigo, slamming his smaller frame into the wall and effectively pinning him there. One leg in between Ichigo's, a powerful, iron grip holding Ichigo's hands above his head. Ichigo struggled a bit, but Grimmjow was using his weight to hold him pinned against the wall, with no space between, Ichigo had nowhere to go; he couldn't move.

And Grimmjow had the upper hand when it came to muscle mass. Ichigo's thinner, more lithe form was strong, but didn't have the weight on him to push Grimmjow off.

Fuck.

Their chests were heaving, pushing against each other, suddenly that crushing feeling Ichigo had felt the first time they met began returning in full force as they stood there. Grimmjow wasn't playing around at this moment.

"Mmf..." Ichigo grunted while he struggled to move again, but to no avail. He wasn't going anywhere unless Grimmjow allowed it. He made eye contact with the taller man, not about to back down even in this position, and he made sure Grimmjow could see it in the hardness in his eyes and on his face. "Well..." Ichigo huffed, but leaned his head back against the cold wall of the garage.

Grimmjow was staring at him, his face holding the odd mixture of anger and amusement. Ichigo scowled at the taller man and tried to move again but still Grimmjow wasn't budging. "Maybe you can hold your own..."

He started, leaning close, their faces barely an inch a part, Grimmjow's breath hot against Ichigo's already warmed skin. "But you're in my neck of the woods, kid." His lips curved into a feral grin. Ichigo gritted his teeth but couldn't hold back the slight tremor, and he knew the other man felt the tremor because quickly after there was a rumbling chuckle come up from inside Grimmjow's chest and escaping his throat.

Then just as quickly as Grimmjow had slammed Ichigo into the wall and pinned him, he was off and moving towards the cars, another chuckle being heard as he moved away from Ichigo and leaving him there. The orange head glowered and lowered his arms while he tenderly rubbed his wrists. "Tch, I don't give a shit where we are. I'm _not _afraid of you, Mr. Jackass." He shot back, glaring at Grimmjow's back before he turned and made his way back to the bar, picking up his dropped Pepsi can on the way.

He settled himself back at his computer and continued his mixing, but his mind wasn't quite clear as he worked through the annoying new air that hung over the garage.

And he was more than happy to hear Renji pull up and honk the horn to get his attention. He sat up, eyelids becoming heavy. But he simply rubbed them and stretched, his back cracking with the action.

There hadn't been another incident between he and Grimmjow and he was thankful for it. But he couldn't help but grin at the thought of their little scuffle. He had to admit, it was a little fun to test the bigger man. He grabbed his messenger bag, packed up his laptop and the bag of energizers Renji had left him with. He looked to Grimmjow who was finishing up something or another on another car, the one he had been working on Saturday when Ichigo first arrived gone.

He made his way through the garage, glancing at his car longingly.

Grimmjow had barely touched the thing today. Probably just to spite him.

Sighing he looked over to see Grimmjow watching him out of the corner of his eye, and Ichigo gave him his dirtiest look to let him know he knew Grimmjow was jerking him around about getting his car fixed in a timely manner. Then he was out of the garage and in Renji's Lander Rover, leaning back and sighing with relief.

He didn't even wait for the redhead to pull away before his eyes slipped closed and allowed sleep to take him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: There it was. Bwahaha! Did you see any of that coming? -I have no idea, but it was fun writing! Let me know what you thought, I'm hoping it's staying good. Thank you for reading CTtC so far! Until the next update! -I seriously can't hardly wait until the next chapter is posted, but you guys may not be getting it for awhile. I gotta pace myself, after all! But it'll be so worth the wait, I think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Argh! It's been a whole month since I last updated! I honestly didn't mean to wait this long, but... Blame Silent Hill. Honestly, it swept me up the last week and won't let me go! -I mean, fanfiction. Not the actual town. LOL -Needless to say, I am sorry for the long wait on updates! I actually had wanted to update before Christmas, but that never happened. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay! (I think so, it's longer! XD) So, without further delay, read on!

-Also, I'm taking the advice of Raicheru about breaking the dialogue up to where no two speakers are in the same paragraph. I apologize if anyone was confused while reading while more than one person spoke in the same paragraph. Hopefully this clears it up and makes the story more enjoyable for everyone!^^ I'd like to know your thoughts on the change! If there's anything else I can do to improve my writing, I'm always willing to hear what advice you can give me. Thank you!

**And a big Happy Holidays to everyone!**

* * *

They arrived at Ichigo's place all too soon, Ichigo thought as he grudgingly got pulled out of his sleep and removed himself from the car. One more hour of sleep was all he was getting before work started. This was going to be a bit harder than Ichigo thought, but he was too stubborn to let this beat him. He wanted his damn car back in 110% condition, and he'd stay awake 24/7 if it meant he might force Grimmjow to move his ass and get the job done.

This routine continued for a couple days. Now it was Friday.

Ichigo was nearly dead on his feet already, and was so thankful that the weekend started tomorrow. Shiro was starting to show concern for Ichigo's health about staying up so many hours, but he just smiled and told him it was worth it to get on Grimmjow's nerves.

During Ichigo's eight hours a day at the garage, the two went back and forth. Ichigo would push Grimmjow, and Grimmjow would just shove back. It was almost like a game between them. Ichigo didn't feel an immediate threat to his life, but Grimmjow made sure to let him know he wouldn't hold back if the orangette pushed a little too hard. Not that Ichigo felt so intimidated.

Gin made himself known a couple times in those days, but he didn't seem to stick around the garage, though Ichigo couldn't say for sure if the man was just in another room of the apartment. He hadn't ventured past the kitchen, and he wasn't about to push that button.

He had figured that Gin was however, not there at times, when one of the covered cars were gone at times. He had figured that that vehicle had to be Gin's.

It was nearing four-thirty, and Grimmjow was winding down for a break like usual when Ichigo's cell phone went off. He jumped, practically high on caffeine and he grabbed his phone, looking at the caller ID. He opened his phone and put it up to his ear after pulling the headset down. "Hey Renji, what's up?" It was Renji who was calling.

Grimmjow went about his business as he tidied up before his break, but his attention was focused on the orange head on the phone. Ichigo's grip on the phone tightened at whatever the speaker on the other side said. "What? Are you serious? Fuck..." Ichigo took a sharp breath and ran a stiff hand through his hair.

"Yeah I understand." A pause, he shook his head. "No, it's alright. Just let me know if you're gonna make it. And tell Ikkaku he's an idiot." Another shake of his head, then his left hand reached up and pressed against his forehead. "Later." He said, then his phone was closed and being slid into his pocket, his hand moving from his forehead to run through his hair again, orange spikes springing to life once it was removed.

"Something happen?" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up to see Grimmjow standing next to him, deep cyan eyes fixed on him like that of a wild cat stalking it's prey.

"Yeah, more or less." He grumbled a reply while he looked at the clock. Grimmjow stared for a moment longer, then turned and made his way into the apartment. This was Ichigo's cue to follow, and he didn't deny the fact he would like some food to calm his now twisting stomach. He followed behind the taller man as they walked to the kitchen, and he made himself perfectly comfortable at the table.

It didn't take long for Malice to appear and find his new favorite spot; Ichigo's lap. The cat had apparently taken a liking to Ichigo and when he would come in for the quick snack with Grimmjow, the cat immediately went for him.

Of course, that could have been chalked up to the fact Ichigo would always save a piece of his lunch meat to share with the feline.

A can of decaf Pepsi was placed in front of Ichigo before Grimmjow went back to making the sandwiches. "So what happened?" Ichigo was petting Malice slowly as he thought things over. He shrugged and glanced to Grimmjow who had his back to him. Then the bluenette turned and walked back to the table, placing two plates down and sitting himself in the chair across from Ichigo.

"I have idiots for friends." He replied dryly. Grimmjow chuckled and started to eat his sandwich while Ichigo opened his Pepsi and took a long swig, then sat the can back down and took a bite of the much needed sandwich.

"Renji, the guy who's been dropping me off and picking me up, owns his own tattoo parlor. Works there with a couple friends. So a couple days ago a gangbanger came in and wanted a tattoo done, nothing special about that. They do ninety percent of all the tattoos back home." Ichigo paused to take another bite of his sandwich, his eyes fixed on a random spot on the table.

"But the guy never had a tattoo before, I guess he was some new kid. He didn't listen to Renji's instructions on how to tend to the tattoo after he got it, and now it's infected. Stupid bastard came in waving a gun, and our idiot friend Ikkaku thought he could compete." He rolled his eyes and huffed, shoving another bite of the sandwich into his mouth and chewing more than he needed to with his frustration.

"Granted, he's a talented fighter, the gangbanger wannabe was a loose cannon with an itchy trigger finger. Not to mention he was stupid. Those three combinations is pretty lethal where I live." He sighed, took a sip of the Pepsi and looked to Malice who was eyeing every move he made.

"So I take it someone got shot?" Grimmjow's voice was harder than Ichigo might have guessed it'd be for the topic, the guy didn't even know Ichigo's friends. But the tone in his question was hard and hinted at concern, somewhere.

The orange head looked up to him and made eye contact, nodding his affirmative.

"Yeah, Ikkaku got shot in the shoulder and leg. Yumichika got a shot in his arm before Renji tackled the kid and knocked him out. Renji said the cops came by and charged the guy with attempt of murder. Needless to say, he's got a mess to clean up at the parlor, and with Ikkaku and Yumichika in the hospital getting stitched up, he might not be able to come get me tonight. Said he'd call an hour before eight in case he can't make it, to give me a little time to try and find someone else."

He gritted his teeth and glanced at the clock. He didn't think anyone else would be free by then to come and pick him up, which means he might be especially late for work if Shiro was the one who ended up having to come and get him. Though Shunsui was a kind boss and usually lax about his own work schedule, it'd cut into Ichigo's paycheck and he'd have to make up for it on another night.

"Your friends going to be okay?"

Ichigo snapped his attention back to Grimmjow who apparently was done with his sandwich, and was now leaning back and drinking on his Red Bull. "Yeah, Renji said they were just flesh wounds, through and throughs. He said they'd probably be back at work tomorrow. Even Yumichika should be back. He might be a little fruity and a lot flamboyant, he's no pushover."

He shrugged and finished his sandwich, handing the promised piece of turkey to Malice who happily took it and ran off to another room. "You seem pretty relaxed for someone whose friends were just shot at."

Ichigo huffed and waved Grimmjow off. "If I freaked out over every little thing like that, I'd be a mess and wouldn't be able to focus my energy on pissing you off." A grunt from the other man came as a reply and Ichigo smirked, but his smirk fell and he shrugged. "But seriously, it's nothing new. It's to be expected with where we live.

"Most of the time no one messes with us, but there's always the noobs who come in and think they can impress their way up the ranks by going after people who have a reputation. Or idiots who just don't know any better. Luckily, those two categories of people don't seem to last long."

Grimmjow was nodding like he understood. And it dawned on Ichigo that he was completely relaxed talking about his friends being shot with a virtual stranger.

Granted, in less than a week, he's spent roughly thirty hours with the man, he couldn't believe he relaxed the way he did. He shifted in his seat and rubbed his neck, feeling the beginnings of another kink in his neck. He sighed and grabbed his Pepsi, quickly downing the beverage.

He stood from his seat, grabbed both plates from the table and his now empty can, threw the can away and set the plates in the sink. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown instantly and he spun around, glaring now at Grimmjow who was grinning a wide, teeth baring grin.

"Thanks for clearing the table babe. Would you mind taking the trash out after you do the dishes?"

Ichigo scowled and balled his hands into tight fists. He was definitely too relaxed now. He flipped Grimmjow the bird and then stomped out of the kitchen, heading back to the garage now. He was followed by loud laughter.

Oh that man...

Ichigo grumbled a few curses as he threw the door open and stomped down the stairs, sitting himself back on the stool and glaring at his laptop as Grimmjow came walking down the stairs, still laughing.

Ichigo refused to even look at Grimmjow for the next couple of hours, but he could occasionally feel the other man's eyes on him. He could practically hear the smirk on Grimmjow's face.

He had nearly forgotten about the earlier phone call he had gotten from Renji when his phone rang again. He cursed and grabbed it, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hey..." His voice was taut as he paused and listened. His mood darkened and he nodded slowly, looking down at his hand which was resting at his laptop's keys.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for letting me know, I'll find someone else to pick me up." He paused and listened, shaking his head now. "Don't worry about it, I understand man. Honestly. I'll see you tomorrow. Later." He closed his phone and sighed, scrubbing his face and looking at the clock.

He went to look through his contact list when he saw movement out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see Grimmjow amble up to him. "What?" He asked flatly, not in the mood for whatever the blue haired male had to say or was about to do to him.

"I take it your boyfriend can't pick you up, right?" Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes. "I could always drop you off wherever you need to go." Before Ichigo could open his mouth and protest about him and Renji being together, he blinked up at the taller man, a simple "Huh" being the response he gave at the sudden offer. Grimmjow shrugged and crossed his arms.

"You heard me. If you want, I can drop you off. I can finish up when I get back." Ichigo thought it over. Would he want this man to know where he lived? Not really. Work? Maybe, he could always walk home, or simply crash in the back of the bar until his shift started.

That sounded like a winner.

He looked up at the clock, he needed the extra sleep. His eyes fell to his phone which was still gripped in his hand, then he shrugged and looked at Grimmjow. "Alright." He finally replied, getting up and slipping his phone into his pocket. He began putting his laptop away while Grimmjow headed for the stairs. He glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

Obviously Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's uncertainty before he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Gotta change, not gonna get in my car with these." He motioned to his pants and shirt, which were covered in oil and grease spots.

Then he disappeared through the door and left Ichigo alone.

He sighed as he waited, looking around the garage. There was a new car in today which he had been working on, that's not what he was going to take. There was another car he had been working on for a couple days now, not that one. Ichigo's eyes fell to the motorcycles.

Hell no.

He didn't know how to drive a motorcycle, and he wasn't about to ride a crotch rocket, clinging to Grimmjow for dear life for an hour. He shivered at the thought. Shaking his head, his eyes fell on the lone car which had the cover thrown over it.

Bingo.

That had to be what they'd be taking. He went to move towards it, he had been curious before about what lay under that tempting looking cover along with the other, when the door leading to the apartment closed and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow walking down the stairs.

The orange head blinked and looked Grimmjow over. The man wore faded blue jeans, a pair of worn, blue, black, and white high top sneakers, and a form fitting deep blue t-shirt. Ichigo didn't even realize he was staring until Grimmjow looked up to him and he quickly had to look away. It was the first time he'd seen the man even remotely clean looking. Not a spot of grease or oil or paint on him anywhere.

And damn, he cleaned up nice.

He didn't have to look up to see the grin that was plastered on Grimmjow's face, nor did he have to look in a mirror to see the red tint on his own cheeks.

Grimmjow snickered as he passed Ichigo and headed straight for the car which was concealed under the cover. Finally Ichigo got himself together and he sucked in a deep breath as he turned, but when his eyes landed on the vehicle all color in his face drained.

The '73 Dodge Charger Ichigo had fallen in love with last Saturday sat right there in front of him in all it's beautiful, sexy glory.

"See something you like?" Ichigo gave a start at the comment and looked to see Grimmjow leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his strong, broad chest, a smirk planted on his face.

"Th-That car! I seen it last week at that hot new club, Cero, in the parking lot! It's yours?" Ichigo was beside himself.

Grimmjow had been at the club? When? He had scanned the crowds and never seen the man. Maybe he had arrived while he went to retrieve his brother and simply missed him? Shaking his head Ichigo skulked over to the car, running his fingers over the hood. He could almost drygasm at the beauty it held in it's paint and bodywork.

Far better in the light, the paint job was perfection at it's finest. The whole of the body was sharp, clean, perfect. Like the day it came out of the factory.

Grimmjow shifted and reached into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper and held it out. Ichigo blinked and looked at it, flushing instantly the moment he seen his note which he had left for the owner. He nearly facepalmed. "You knew all along..." He groaned, looking at Grimmjow as the man started laughing, nodding.

"Yeah, kind of. Thought it was funny." He was smirking at Ichigo's sheepish grin, his hand traveling behind his head as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, just because you're the owner, doesn't change how I feel about the car. It's amazing." He looked back to the car as he tried to change the topic.

The blue haired man nodded and looked down to the car, running his hand over the roof. "You bet your ass she's amazing." He smirked, pride seeping from every syllable he spoke. He obviously loved his car, just as much Ichigo loved his own.

The man might be crude, sarcastic, annoying, and intimidating when he wanted to be, but he was a car lover nonetheless.

"Wanna get going now?" Ichigo wanted to run over to the passenger side just to see the interior for himself, but he set a normal pace as he walked around to the door. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the car as he circled to the door, realizing now that the wheels had spinners on the rims; looking like jagged teeth ready to tear into the pavement, -it's prey- and rip it to shreds. He let his hand grab the door handle and pull it open.

The interior took Ichigo's breath away.

Black leather covered the seats, and in the center of both the passenger seat and the driver's seat was a deep blue panther design crawling down to the seat, looking as though it was going to swipe it's sharp claws at the ass that would sit down. Everything was trimmed in the same shade of blue, the center console having what looked like a slash mark from one of the panthers stitched into the top in black.

The steering wheel was also wrapped in the same shade of blue leather, with black trim wrapping around it. In the center of the steering wheel, another slash mark.

Grimmjow slid into the driver's side and closed his door, glancing up at Ichigo who was still gawking at the beautiful interior of the car. "Going to stand there all day or do you want me to drop you off wherever it is you wanna go?"

Ichigo snapped back to reality and he nodded, slowly sliding inside the car. He closed the door and set his messenger bag down by his feet, pulling the seatbelt on. His eyes immediately landed on the dashboard above the glove compartment, where the word "Sexta" was painted on in the same deep blue as the writing on the window outside.

It shone and sparkled with every movement Ichigo made, and he couldn't help but reach his hand over and run his fingers over the smooth surface. Then he flicked his eyes to Grimmjow who was silently staring. "Sexta?"

The smirk Grimmjow was wearing broadened. "Means sixth. My lucky number, so to say." He grinned and then started the Charger. It roared to life and Ichigo felt the vibrations rush through his system, nearly making him outright hit his climax.

"God..." He breathed slowly as he settled down, sinking into the soft leather of the seat. The bluenette next to him chuckled and then he was pulling out of the garage, and Ichigo groaned. "Cherrybombs." He tilted his head to look at Grimmjow.

"Tch, fuck yeah." The smirk on Grimmjow's face held so much pride and smugness in it, Ichigo wasn't even angry with him over it. The man deserved to feel that way about this car. There was just something classic, something utterly beautifully sexy about this car that was driving Ichigo wild. He instantly knew Grimmjow was definitely the man he wanted to work on his own car; even if he was a pain in the ass to get the work done.

The blue haired man next to him reached over to the glove compartment and popped it open, grabbing a garage door remote and closed the door to his garage before he dropped the remote back into the glove compartment and snapped it shut. Ichigo leaned further back into the seat and watched as Grimmjow peeled away from the curb and headed in the direction Ichigo always came from and went towards.

After giving Grimmjow the directions to the bar, they settled in silence, the roaring of the engine the only sound in Ichigo's ears.

But after awhile he simply couldn't stand it, and reached for the radio, flipping it on. Grimmjow's eyes flicked towards his hand then settled back on the road. "Did I tell you to turn the radio on?"

"No." Was the dry reply he got as Ichigo flipped through the stations, searching for something to his taste. Settling on a station which was airing Pork And Beans by Weezer, he settled back, smirking a little at the irony of the lyrics and his actions.

This totally described how he felt when he was around Grimmjow.

He looked at the other man who actually had a relaxed look about him, a slightly dumb smile on his face. Ichigo scowled and looked out the window. He hated that he could never predict what the hell the man would do or say or act like next.

He was practically worse than Shiro.

The radio ended the song and another aired, something Ichigo hadn't heard before. He sighed and looked around the car. It really was beautiful. He looked to Grimmjow, hating the silence. Normally he liked it, but if he allowed his mind to relax with the silence he'd be out like a light. And he didn't trust Grimmjow not to do something weird or insane with him in a passed out state.

"So..." The universal word for, "Start a conversation or I'll beat your head in"

Grimmjow shrugged and glanced to Ichigo out of the corner of his eye before looking back to the road. "Where exactly are we going? Your place?" Ichigo shook his head and looked out the window.

"No, where I work." He replied, sighing.

"And what's that?" Ichigo shrugged and watched as they passed cars on the road.

"I'm the night manager at Rukon Bar." He heard a chortle and he turned his head to see Grimmjow smirking. He scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

The blue haired man shrugged. "Does that mean you'll give me a discount on a beer if I want?" The other scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Only if you give me a discount on fixing my car." This time it was Grimmjow who scoffed.

"Uh, no." Ichigo smirked.

"Then the answer here is also a big fat no." He looked out the window, smiling in spite of himself.

How could he be enjoying this stupid little conversation with the man that could drive him up a wall with his annoying and sarcastic attitude? He shook his head and sighed, looking out the front window when he spotted the roads that were leading into his half of town.

Slowly, he was returning to his side of the block. "Your friend Gin is weird." Ichigo blurted it out, the only thing left on his mind to talk about.

Grimmjow barked a laugh and nodded in agreement to the sudden statement. "Yeah? You get used to it. What about that ghost of yours when you first came to my garage?" Ichigo grinned. That wasn't the first time his brother was referred to as Ichigo's ghost.

"Shiro. He's my twin. And he is weird." He looked to the man sitting next to him with a lopsided smile. "And you don't get used to it."

Grimmjow started laughing, a hard, full blown laugh, with a wide smile on his face as he shook his head. "Nice, real nice." He snickered as he tried to calm himself.

The conversation continued to be a light one, but Ichigo was relaxed and his usually sour mood of being around Grimmjow was less so and more in a comfortable state of mind. They went back and forth with stupid chatter, exchanging laughs and scowls at the other for some reason or another. Before Ichigo knew it they were pulling up to the bar and he looked out the window, his smile falling only slightly.

He had actually been enjoying himself.

He sighed though, tomorrow was Saturday and his day off. He was so ready for it. But he had full intentions of making an appearance at Grimmjow's garage. He had remembered that he stated on their first encounter that he didn't work weekends, and he was so going to piss the hell out of him by showing up.

His smile lifted and morphed into a smirk as Grimmjow parked the car in front of the bar. They were receiving pointed stares at the beautiful car, people were exchanging whispers and pointing. If only they could see the inside and ride in it like Ichigo had.

Ichigo grabbed up his messenger bag and looked at Grimmjow, his brows furrowing as the man was removing his seatbelt and opening his door. "What are you doing?"

He stopped his actions and looked at Ichigo then smirked. "Might as well grab a beer while I'm here, even if I don't get a discount."

Ichigo scowled and got out, shaking his head as he closed the door. The two walked inside, the orange head leading the way.

They walked inside, past the people staring and gaping. "King!" Ichigo was met with his twin throwing himself at him, effectively knocking the wind out of Ichigo's lungs as the twin hugged him. "I heard what happened at the parlor, who did you...-" Shiro's eyes fell on the blue haired man standing beside Ichigo, and the black eyed albino scowled.

"What's _he _doing here?" He growled under his breath.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Offered to give me a ride here an hour earlier, since no one else could have gotten me on time." Shiro looked at his brother with a skeptical look, then to Grimmjow who was grinning.

"Still don't trust you." He simply said, flicking his eyes to Ichigo, his famous grin creeping up.

The older of the two grinned in response and ruffled his twin's hair, walking past him and towards the bar. He looked up at the man sitting at the corner and smiled. "Hey Shunsui, mind if I crash here until my shift starts?" Shunsui, the owner of the bar, looked up from the paperwork he was looking over, a soft smile on his face.

Ichigo and Shiro seemed to miss the slight surprise that passed across Grimmjow's face before disappearing.

"Sure thing Ichigo. You can use the couch in the back, no one will bother you. It's where I nap all the time." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man's smile broadening and he nodded.

"Thanks."

"Who's your friend?" Ichigo looked as Grimmjow sauntered up behind him, then passed him by and sat at the bar, immediately ordering a beer.

"Grimmjow." The blue haired man replied, his eyes flicking towards Shunsui. The older man nodded and held his hand out.

"Shunsui Kyoraku. I own this old bar." Grimmjow reached his hand over and grasped Shunsui's, and his eyes widened a mere fraction of size in surprise. Shunsui had an iron clad grip and Grimmjow immediately wished he hadn't taken the man's hand at all. And he could tell the older male was silently telling him to tread lightly where he was or there would be trouble.

Grimmjow gave a quick shake and Shunsui pulled his hand back, seemingly acting as though he'd done nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nice to meet you, Grimmjow. Friend of Ichigo's?" Ichigo shook his head as he slung his messenger bag up on the bar.

"Not exactly. He's doing some body work for my car. Couldn't get a ride today and he offered to drive me here." Ichigo had to fight and stifle a yawn, glancing at them.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and shook his head. "Get a couple hours of sleep, King." Ichigo nodded, but his eyes flicked to Grimmjow who was sipping at a beer, his eyes directed ahead of himself.

Ichigo went to comment, say something along the lines of "See you tomorrow" but he stopped himself, and instead sauntered up behind Grimmjow, leaned over to his ear and whisper, "Renji's not my boyfriend." He smirked, grabbed his messenger bag and looked to Shiro then headed into the back for a couple hours of sleep.

Why ruin the surprise? He thought letting Grimmjow know how wrong he was about Renji would be more of a mindfuck than anything right then.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Bwahahaha! Now, was that not fun? Ichi and Grimm are getting a tad closer, and... More mysteries being revealed! More questions to be asked! Feel free to ask, not that I'll tell you before it's revealed in the story! *cackles* -But seriously, feel free to drop a review before clicking out of the page! Thanks for reading!

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Ohmygaw'd! I can't believe I have almost 80 reviews for this story! *beaming* I love hearing from you guys, you're all amazing for giving me your thoughts on the chapters and this whole story! It always cheers me up when I read my reviews! -Anyway, I actually added a bit of stuff to this chapter, and I ended up cutting it off in a place I hadn't planned on before because of how much I added. And I'd like to thank Misc. Ink for inspiring the parlor scene! Yeah, you heard/read me right! Your question about the Cherrybombs ended up having me think up a whole new scene which wasn't in the original script! (I sound like a director! *grin*) Anyway, I hope you like it! I loved writing that scene!

-Also! Raicheru brought to my attention that, when I fixed the dialogue in the last chapter, I ended up having other peoples actions in with someone's speaking. I actually didn't mean to do that, it was strictly an accident. I had separated all the speaking, but never went in and edited it where it needed to be like I usually do. I apologize! I think I got it right now! Thank you Raicheru! *bows* I hope this chapter will be much more enjoyable for everyone now! Thank you!

* * *

Ichigo had no idea how long Grimmjow stayed, because the moment he hit the couch he was out like a light. Shunsui was the one who woke him up for his shift, and he forced his stiff body to move. Grimmjow was gone by then, but he had other things on his mind as he began his work.

Before Grimmjow left, however...

Grimmjow watched out of the corner of his eye as Ichigo disappeared, then he kept to himself until Shiro left. Shunsui seemed absorbed in his work until the albino Kurosaki twin left work. Then the man turned to face Grimmjow and the latter felt eyes burning into him. "You know who I am, Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow stiffened, but gave a curt nod. "Yeah. You obviously know me." He replied, setting his empty beer bottle down and slowly turning to meet the man's gaze. His heart was racing, mind racing faster.

"Yeah, I know you quite well. Your reputation precedes you after all, Sexta."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth, never breaking eye contact. "So does yours." He slowly replied.

"Tell me, what's the real reason behind the Espadas main enforcer coming all the way here, in the middle of Visored territory, and to my bar no less?"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and his eyes flicked towards the back room where Ichigo had disappeared to. His eyes fixed back on Shunsui's. "He told you the real reason."

Shunsui held an air of relaxation about him, but Grimmjow knew better. This man held the same dangerous threat behind his lax demeanor that Starrk did.

"Hmm, that so?" The older man scratched his chin, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. "Well, I appreciate you taking such good care of Ichigo and his car. He's a good man." Though the words were kind, as Shunsui turned back to his paperwork, the look that crossed Shunsui's face for an instant was that of a deadly threat. His words were clear as day.

Don't harm a hair on Ichigo's head.

Grimmjow took the threat in stride, kept his breathing under control and turned back to the bar as he stood and grabbed his wallet. He paid, left a decent tip and slowly made his way outside.

He couldn't get to his car fast enough.

He jumped in and buckled his seatbelt, then peeled away from the bar as fast as he could without drawing the attention of anyone he didn't want to. Then he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial. The phone rang twice before the other end was picked up. "Grimmjow, how are you? It is quite late. Mind telling me why you are calling at such an hour?"

Grimmjow visibly winced. "I'm sorry sir, if you were asleep I can call back tomorrow at a better hour." He said hastily. His nerves were already shot, this was hardly the time to be talking to Aizen, but he knew if he waited in telling the man the news things would only be worse for him.

"If it is so important for you to call, then please, speak up. What has happened?"

Grimmjow took a slow breath to calm down. "I just had a little chat with the Visored's General, Shunsui Kyoraku."

The other end went quiet for a moment. "I see... Tell me, how did that go?" Grimmjow relayed how he offered Ichigo the ride after the orange haired man had lost his usual ride, and how he drove Ichigo to his place of work. He told Aizen how Shunsui didn't alert Ichigo or Shiro that he knew of Grimmjow or what he did, simply acted casual. He told Aizen how he waited until Shiro was gone and then Shunsui started talking, and the underlying threat about not harming Ichigo.

"There's definitely something going on, sir." He finished, sighing as he ran a stiff hand through his hair, then planted his hand back on the steering wheel as he continued driving home.

"Indeed. I'm very pleased with this news, Grimmjow. Thank you for calling and relaying this evening's events. I'm pleased you did not wait. You're progress is going very well. Please, continue gathering what you can from Ichigo."

Grimmjow nodded, though he knew no one could see him. "Of course sir. Have a good night." He said, but he waited before hanging up.

"Have a good night, Grimmjow." The other end went dead as the phone was hung up, and Grimmjow breathed a heavy breath as he hung up his own phone and slipped it back into his pocket. 'I haven't felt that nervous in a long time...' He laughed in spite of himself however. The feeling was exhilarating nonetheless. And Aizen had been pleased, which was what counted. He hadn't fucked up yet.

When Ichigo finally got off work, he grudgingly walked home, his feet dragging. He went straight home and to bed, and again he was out. His alarm went off and he jerked awake and looked to the clock with blurry vision. He cursed and grabbed the little demon and threw it against the wall, falling back on the bed with a groan. "Hey King! You okay in there?"

He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head as he heard his brother open the door and walk in. "I heard, oh..."

He then braced himself. He _knew _what was going through Shiro's crazed head.

A thump, a creak of his bed and a loud groan exploded from his chest as the air was knocked out of him. His twin effectively, and professionally, glomping him. "Shiroooo..." He groaned, almost sobbed. "Today's Saturday, please, one more hour of sleep before I have to deal with Grimm..."

Shiro huffed and punched Ichigo's side, causing him to hiss and pull the blankets down to look at his twin. "It's Saturday, and I don't want to spend all day at that guy's garage, and knowin' you, ya have full intentions of going there again for awhile at the very least. And I'm not leaving you alone. I need to see this place up close for myself. So, let's go and do something before we have to risk our lives at that garage."

Ichigo chuckled tiredly as he slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. "Fine, jeeze... Get off me and I'll shower, and we can go see how Ikkaku and Yumichika are."

Shiro gave a face splitting grin and hopped off the bed, skipping out of the room. Ichigo shook his head and dragged himself out of the bed and to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes for the day.

He showered and got dressed, they ate a quick breakfast that Shiro thankfully made, and the two were out of the house before noon. They swung by Hihio Tats, where Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were cleaning up from the previous day's events. Ikkaku was pumped for work and ready to kick any ass that tried to pick another fight with him, while Yumichika was more or less whining at everything he had to do.

Renji simply scolded him.

"So how are things with you Ichigo? Heard from Renji you've got a lot on your hands, what with dealing with some villanous bastard." Yumichika decided to avoid any unnecessary work by starting a different conversation topic. Ichigo was sitting at the front counter with Shiro sitting on said counter and next to the cash register.

The orangette shrugged while flipping through a magazine that had been laying about. "I'm handling it. It's not so bad, really. Oh fuck!" He snapped his head up and then cracked a grin that could rival Shiro's; which disturbed the other occupants in the parlor.

"What?!" Renji barked, brown eyes narrowing at the orange head. Shiro turned to meet his twin's gaze, curious as well.

"You should see his car! It's fucking beautiful!"

Yumichika scowled and flicked his hair, grimacing at the movement when a sting of pain shot through his arm from his wound of the previous day's events. "Oh good heavens, you and your cars. They are _hardly _beautiful." Shiro tossed a magazine at him -the one in which Ichigo had forgotten was still in his hands- and hitting the other man smack in the face.

"Bite your tongue!" Ichigo snapped, his eyes narrowing as Yumichika clicked his tongue in response.

"Tch, forget it Yumi, nothin's gonna change how Ichigo feels for cars." Ikkaku snickered as he patted Yumichika's head, causing the latter to fix his hair immediately after.

"So what makes Grimm's car so fucking beautiful?" Renji decided to cut in while he hung up the phone with the insurence company who had been giving him the runaround about getting repairs done to the broken window of his parlor. (A stray bullet having cracked said window) Renji's passion for cars wasn't as strong as Ichigo's or Shiro's, but he did like them nonetheless.

"Ah, man... The sleek design of the Charger is amazing. It's the same one I was telling you about, the one I seen at Cero." He said while ignoring Yumichika's look of annoyance.

"The '73? Huh, go figure." Renji shrugged and walked up to the counter, grabbed a bottle of water which had been sitting on it, and taking a long drink of it before Shiro swiped it from him to finish off the water, earning him a scowl from the older male.

"Yeah, that Charger. The paint job, oh fuck it's amazing. And the interior, all customized! And, oh shit did I mention he has Cherrybombs?" Renji and Shiro both looked to Ichigo with skeptical looks.

"Are you serious? He's got a glasspack on his car? He's got balls, I'll give him that." Renji frowned though, he didn't like the man from the get-go, but knowing that Grimmjow was openly doing something illegal was certainly unnerving to say the least. Most of the people who were into anything illegal, kept it discreet at the very least; in fear of being arrested.

But Grimmjow had put something illegal onto his car; something he couldn't hide.

"Wait a minute, what's a Cherrybomb? Are we talking fireworks? How the hell do you put fireworks on a car?" Yumichika scowled when Shiro fell off the counter cackling like the maniac that he was. Ichigo snickered and rolled his eyes, reaching down to pick up his twin by the back of his shirt.

"God Yumichika, you really need to pick up a car magazine once in awhile instead of those magazines full of celebrity gossip." Ichigo shook his head when Yumichika had an appalled look cross his face; as if Ichigo has just shot his pet.

"Cherrybombs is slang for glasspack, Yumichika..." Red head finally decided to clear the air for the confused and angered raven in the room.

"Yeah, what Renji said. You install it into the muffler, or exhaust. It makes the car sound badass."

"But because they're so fuckin' loud, they're illegal." Shiro continued where Ichigo left off.

Yumichika hummed and shook his head. "Why the hell would you want to make a car even _louder_?" Groaning, Ichigo stood from where he had been sitting behind the counter.

"To make it that much more sick?" Shiro drawled, rolling his eyes and flipping Yumichika off.

He scowled and swatted at Shiro with a rolled up magazine. "Oh, what-_ever_. Ridiculous..."

Ikkaku laughed at Yumichika who plopped down in his chair, scowling and muttering curses under his breath. "So Ichigo, you goin' over there again?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder, a barely noticeable wince crossing his face for a split second before vanishing. Ichigo looked at the bald headed male and shrugged, his arms crossing over his chest while he leaned back against the counter, his head tilting back as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, for awhile. Just to annoy him. Wanna come?" He asked, flashing a grin at Ikkaku who gave a face splitting grin in response.

"I'd like to, but I've got shit to do here and some errands to run later." He shrugged and looked to Yumichika whom was fixing his hair.

The ravenette looked up and huffed. "No thank you." He said simply, making Ichigo inwardly smile that he didn't have to deal with an hour long car ride with Yumichika. Finally there was Renji who turned his gaze to meet Ichigo's.

"Sorry Ichi, I'm swamped here for the weekend." He smiled and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

He then shrugged and pushed himself away from the counter, his arms dropping to his sides. "That's alright, Shiro's the best backup I could ask for anyway." He said, earning a manic grin from his twin who sauntered over and leaned against him for support.

"You bet your ass I'm the best!" He said, the two now grinning and causing Renji and Ikkaku to laugh. The redhead knew the two were more than capable of handling themselves and certainly didn't need his or anyone's help.

They lingered at the parlor for a while longer, the topic of Shiro getting a tattoo coming back up before Ichigo squashed his hopes yet again. They left and went to grab a lunch at Hacchi's, deciding that a bowl of cereal wasn't enough to keep them full for long. Shuhei Hisagi was there when they arrived and they sat with him, chatting things up.

Shuhei worked at the bar as assistant manager at night with Ichigo. He arrives an hour earlier than Ichigo and leaves a couple hours before Ichigo does, but he makes up for those hours because he works the night shifts on Saturdays. They chatted a bit before they parted ways, Shuhei heading home to get some sleep before work that night. Apparently he had met up with his boyfriend for lunch and thankfully, Ichigo and Shiro had missed the man as he just left.

Ichigo really didn't want to see or deal with Kensei.

Finally around two in the afternoon, the twins left for Grimmjow's garage. Ichigo wanted to give the man a small glimmer of hope that Ichigo wasn't stopping by. And then Ichigo and his twin was going to royally crush said hope. Ichigo could hardly contain his excitement.

They arrived close to three and parked the car. The garage doors were open. He and Shiro headed inside, and just as Ichigo remembered seeing the first time, Grimmjow was under a car and working on it. Honestly, he said he didn't work the weekends, but it seemed like he did anyway. A radio was on and sitting on a stand near the car Grimmjow lay under, the song Back On a Mission by Cirrus playing and filling the garage with it's sound.

"Miss me, Ol' Grimm?" There was a clank of a tool being dropped and a loud thunk of Grimmjow's head hitting the car at Ichigo's sudden appearance, before the man rolled himself out from under the jacked up car. This time Ichigo was the one wearing the shit eating grin. Shiro was standing next to him with his own grin, his arm slung over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Fuck, what are you doing here? I said I don't work weekends didn't I?" He growled under his breath, wiping away the blood that was trickling down his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, ya did. But I never said I wasn't going to stop by anyway." He smirked wider and walked past the man, laughing at the growl he received. Shiro was right behind him, and the two collapsed on the couch which stretched on the right wall. It wasn't even really a couch, it was a backseat of a car. But it worked well enough anyway.

Grimmjow eyed the two before he grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood clean, then went back to work. "Whatever." He grumbled, shaking his head.

Ichigo sat reclined back on the seat with Shiro laying back on the seat, his head on his twin's lap while he stared at the ceiling, a leg dangling over the edge of the seat. "Yeah this is so fun...ya seriously sit here all fuckin' day and do nothin', King?"

Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes. "No, I sit here and think of new ways to piss Grimmjow off." He said, his voice raising just enough to make sure Grimmjow had heard him over the radio.

"Har." Grimmjow snorted and flipped Ichigo the bird, the orangette smirking in response to the gesture. "He spends all his time on his laptop with his headset on, high on caffeine and oblivious to the world." He was wiping his hands clean on the same rag as before as he leaned back against the car he had been working on.

"And plotting against you." Ichigo commented, chuckling at Grimmjow's sneer.

Ichigo and Shiro chatted a while, Ichigo explaining a few things, stuff that he did and the few things he deemed worthy of mentioning around the place, such as Malice. Shiro wanted to see the feline; like his brother, he liked cats. Grimmjow gave them a big fat no in response. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

The orange haired man looked towards the garage doors when motion caught his attention, his eyes landing on something he thought he'd never see in his life.

A 2010, silver and deep red two toned finish, Bugatti Veyron with red tinted windows drove into the garage, it's engine purring a lullaby like nothing else.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay! Chapter is up! I know I cut it off kind of in a weird-ish spot, but I need a bit of time to rewrite the next chapter. So I'm buying time by cutting it off there and letting your minds wander as to who the hell just drove up. (Kind of a cliffhanger, huh?) LOL! So, thanks for being so understanding! And thank you for reading! Please review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you guys! You all rock!

PS...Sorry the chapter was a bit short, especially compared to the last! *hangs head* -I warned you! Chapter length varied! *sticks tongue out*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: I honestly can't believe I've gotten such amazingly great feedback for this story! Over 90 reviews! I honestly can't thank everyone who reviews, favs, and is reading/following this story enough! I'm so happy with how everyone has taken to this story! It was just a whimsy story I started and, just, wow. I'm glad to know people enjoy it as much as I do! X3 Anyway, new chapter up! So, I got quite a few guesses as to who was in the car, of course, that'll be revealed now! Also, not a whole lot happens in this, buuuuut I liked the events. I think some of you will too. *winks* Happy reading!

**ATTENTION! I'll most likely be changing my Pen Name. (Again, for anyone who happens to know just **_**how many**_** times I've already done it *cough*) Yes, well... You wouldn't believe how many emails I have because I can't make up my mind on shit like this. (Thankfully I've actually settled on just ONE email the last couple of years! *cheers*) I think I've decided on what I'd like to use: _A. _**_**Frivolous**_**. It's neutral, so it won't limit me to one thing, say an anime or such. Even though, say, for example, I've been a major Bleach fan since the anime first started in the US. Or the fact that Ichigo is most likely, my Number One Favorite Anime Character. (For anyone who's curious, Sesshomaru held that title until Ichigo.) Same with the anime thing! Inuyasha was my number one favorite anime, until Bleach. Funny how that worked out.**

**Anyway, this is just an update from me, personally, about this, so that you all who's reading this story will know before it happens. I might do it immediately after the chapter is posted, or a couple days after. But I wanted everyone who's currently following me to know. And don't hit me about changing my Pen Name! *sulk* As I said, I'm one of those people, when it concerns titles such as emails or Pen Names online, I cannot stick to JUST one, because my mood constantly shifts on what I like.**

**Thanks for taking the time in reading this update! Onwards to the story!**

* * *

Ichigo stood up immediately -nearly knocking his twin down in the process- and made his way towards the parked vehicle which now sat beside Grimmjow's '73 Charger. "H-Hey!" Shiro screeched while he stood from the seat as well, his black and yellow eyes narrowing until they landed on the very thing his twin seemed so captivated by, and then his jaw dropped and eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Oh, hell..."

The engine sat running for a few moments until the car was switched off, and the driver side door swung up vertically, where the driver stepped out and looked over the roof to see Ichigo and Shiro staring back at him. "My my, no one told me we were gettin' company!"

Ichigo felt his jaw drop and possibly dislodge from his skull while he stared at the silver haired Gin. "This is _your_ _car_?!" He had wondered time and again about what lay underneath the cover of Gin's vehicle, but this was the last thing he had thought would be hiding under said cover.

"Ya like it?" He grinned and ran a slender hand across the roof, his ever present smile widening further. He reached into the car and grabbed a couple bags out and his keys and then stepped back, closing the door to his speed machine.

"The shit! This is fuckin' amazing!" Shiro chirped in and scurried over to the car, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny. Ichigo went opposite of him and the two men circled the vehicle like wolves circling their prey. The car was a silver in color, with a deep red covering both it's sides and ending at the end of the doors near the back, giving the car a two toned look.

It's windows were a deep red tint, and Ichigo immediately took notice of the wording across the top of the front windshield. "Shoot 'em dead Shinso" was written across the top of the window in a small, deep red script.

Ichigo reached a tentative hand out and felt along the side of the car, the smooth paint job and body of the car almost like glass under the fingertips. "How can you even afford this thing? There's only been, what, roughly three hundred in the world sold since it's creation?!" He looked to Gin whose smile grew a fraction more.

He hummed and tilted his head, shrugging. "Was a birthday gift from me to me~!" He grinned and turned to see Grimmjow shaking his head at the other man. "Wha's that look for?" He pouted and then shrugged his shoulders again, walking past the bluenette.

Shiro was right behind Gin, his eyes analyzing the man faster than a heartbeat. "Hey just wait a damn minute! We're talkin' about that car!" He said, his exotic, wild eyes dancing off of Gin's back.

The silver haired fiend stopped at the steps and turned his head, looking at Shiro for a moment, and Ichigo had the distinct feeling the man's eyes -if they could have been seen- were calculating faster than a machine. Then he cracked a grin easily rivaling Shiro's and motioned to follow him inside. "Then le's talk~" He smiled and skipped up the stairs.

Is that possible? Ichigo idly wondered while Shiro looked back to him in question. He shook his head and followed his twin, but not before getting an animalistic growl from the man who had just covered the Bugatti up with it's respective cover. He grinned at the man and winked. "Maybe now I'll get to see something like you tighty whities." He teased, but Grimmjow gave a feral grin which made Ichigo scowl in response.

"You would want to see them wouldn't ya?" The bluenette shot back, his baritone voice filled with mischief. Ichigo huffed and flipped him the bird before stomping up the stairs after his twin and the fiend known as Gin.

He found the two in the kitchen quickly, Gin putting away supposed groceries. "an' it took all I had saved but was definitely worth it when I finally got it." Gin was saying as Ichigo entered the room. Shiro must have asked about the car, like he had said he would.

"Oi! King! This guy's been savin' since he was a kid to get an expensive car! Can ya believe it?" Shiro was hanging on every word Gin had to say about the vehicle.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his twin and ruffled his hair then looked to Gin, his eyes hardening instantly. "What exactly do you do that you could afford that thing before you're in your 40's?" Ichigo wasn't stupid; even _if _Gin was telling the truth, he couldn't be more than perhaps thirty years old, and that was the latest Ichigo figured him for.

The car was not cheap and even if one saved a certain amount of their money their whole lives, there was simply no way an average person could afford such a thing this early in life. Unless he was a trust fund baby, or was doing something not-so-legal. He immediately considered the latter, because the home Gin and Grimmjow owned didn't seem to be that of a trust fund baby's.

Gin turned to meet Ichigo's hardened gaze and he hummed, tapped his chin and then shrugged his shoulders in response. "I write a column in the Seireitei Communication. It's called "That's Absurd", if ya wanna check it out~!"

Of course you write _that _column, Ichigo wanted to scream, suddenly forgetting about his previous speculations on Gin's work.

Shiro's grin grew to impossible proportions as he jumped from the chair he had previously been sitting in. "You're Cheshire's Smile? Writer of That's Absurd, _and _the owner of White Snake Casino?"

Ichigo wanted to strangle Gin's thin neck for bringing it up. Then he'd move onto his brother for ever reading That's Absurd. It was a ridiculous column that spoke about anything and everything, criticizing things to damn near worshipping others. It not only did that, it followed the news media just the same, all the big cases and trials, the biggest and baddest bad guys to the world's most hated people and then the world's most loved and worshipped people.

Honestly, Ichigo thought, the column was a bunch of bullsit.

But his twin, his little brother just _loved _that column.

And Gin Ichimaru just so happened to be the author of said column in the most popular magazine in all of Japan. Not only the author of said column, but the owner of the most famous casino in all of Japan. No wonder he could afford such a car, Ichigo felt like rolling his eyes. And smacking some sense into his now over-the-heels in love with a virtual stranger, brother. 'Idiot.' Was all that crossed Ichigo's mind.

"Oh? Ya a fan? I'm flattered!" Gin's grin was eerily the same, as though the attention didn't faze him for one second.

The orange head quirked a thin orange brow at the man, but Shiro seemed temporarily star-struck to not care. Even though Ichigo _knew _his twin noticed it too. Shiro was far too cunning not to notice, even in this state.

But he didn't bring it up as he flashed a mile-wide grin, revealing his famous white teeth for all to see while he leaned against the counter, watching the other man with calculating eyes. "Can't believe you're Cheshire's Smile, I woulda been makin' King bring ya home or some shit." He squinted when he grinned this time.

His older twin just had to wonder how the hell he could grin so damn wide sometimes.

Gin turned and finished stuffing the groceries away, chuckling quietly. "Guess ya like my writing."

Ichigo snorted. "Like? He's damn near in love with the _author_. He's got a whole damn scrapb-"

Shiro's hands flew to his twin's mouth, almost knocking them both over with the force of it while he stopped Ichigo's current sentence. "Shut your hole King! Ya don't know shit!" His voice was laced with liquid danger.

The orangette scoffed behind the hands and reached up with his right hand, prying said hands off and away from his mouth. "Tch, baby." He rolled his eyes and stepped away from his twin, deciding now would be a good time to explore the uncharted wilderness that was Grimmjow and Gin's home.

He chanced one last look over his shoulder at his furiously glaring twin and the grinning, silver haired fox face male and when said man didn't stop him he cracked a grin of his own and stepped away from the kitchen. He just _knew_ Grimmjow would be squawking about him going anywhere but the kitchen without his permission, but that's what made it _that _much more satisfying to have a look around.

He hummed, the living room was the next room over. It was a decent sized room, with a large, 60" TV along the back wall. In front of said TV was a glass coffee table which had magazines scattered across the top. Ichigo wasn't all that surprised a few were the Seireitei Communication, but others were of car magazines.

Ichigo nudged a couple magazines over when something eerily similar to skin caught his attention, and he scoffed when it was revealed to be a porn magazine, a man on the front in all his glory, laid sprawled out on the hood of an equally delicious Mustang GT. Only the magazine's title covered his dick from being shown to the world.

Not that he has a bashful bone in his body, Ichigo mused.

He covered the magazine back up. Not his forte. He moved from the coffee table to the couch, a worn, black leather couch which sat across from the TV. It was obviously used, the leather worn and faded. It just made it look all the more inviting to sit down on. He looked to the left of the couch, along the wall sat a matching loveseat.

A recliner sat to the right of the couch. 'They must get a lot of company.' Ichigo figured, both the loveseat and recliner were worn and faded from use. He turned where he stood and looked at the walls. Beside the TV hung four DVD racks, packed with DVDs, varying from movies to seasons of different shows.

He didn't bother to look closer and instead took note of the framed photos which hung about in no particular order.

Some photos were of Grimmjow and Gin, their ages varying from adulthood to childhood and then teens. Every one of them it seemed as though Gin was trying to make Grimmjow angry, and it appeared he was being successful. The orange haired man grinned while he studied each photo.

The rest of the framed photos, however, were nothing but famous cars throughout the years. Cars from movies, to shows, to some of the most expensive that celebrities owned and then some of the classics which had been restored. Others held black and white photos of vintage cars.

The man loved his cars.

Deciding he had lingered long enough in the living room he moved away and found himself opening a jarred door. He pushed open said door and peaked inside, rolling his eyes when he seen it was just a spare bathroom. It was simple, it only consisted of a toilet, a trash bin, and a sink, but no shower or tub. The mirrored medicine cabinet hung over the sink like every cliche bathroom seemed to have.

Stepping away from the bathroom he turned and opened the door which was just a step away from the bathroom. He stuck his head inside, his eyes landing on the most obvious item in the room immediately.

He turned the light on and walked in, seeing the stripper pole which stood proudly in the center of the room with a round couch sitting around it. Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't believe people _actually _had stripper poles in their homes. He rubbed his face while tearing his gaze away from the pole, looking to see that further back in the room held a pool table, and on the wall behind that was a dartboard.

There was a large and impressive stereo system against the wall behind the stripper pole. Then his eyes landed on the instruments which were on the other side of the room from the pool table. A drum set and two different bass guitars sat there, and Ichigo suddenly had the image of Grimmjow tearing away at the drums, sweat beading on his forehead and trickling down his neck as he played them with a passion of a Greek god.

His face flushed at the image and he knitted his brows together in a fierce scowl. He was definitely too tired to be out and about.

He turned and flipped the switch back off as he left the room as quickly as he came. He walked down to the next door, only two rooms remained. He went to grab for the doorknob when he caught movement out of his peripheral vision. Turning his head to get a better look, he saw Malice slip into the last room; the door being cracked open.

Temptation was too strong and he turned his body, beginning to step towards the darkened room.

Then he felt eyes on him, boring into him from behind. He spun on his heels and seen the tall frame of Grimmjow standing in the hall, leering at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled the question through gritted teeth and took a step forward, body taut with the rising anger.

Ichigo didn't back down or take a step back. He crossed his arms across his chest and silently challenged Grimmjow. "Looking around, why? Got something to hide? Too many skeletons in your closet?" His lips twitched into a smirk at the snarl he received.

Then before he could react Grimmjow had him pinned against a wall, his hands planted firmly on either side of Ichigo's head on the wall, his body pressed flush against Ichigo's. "Did I tell you you could have a look around?" He breathed, his voice low as he leaned his face close to Ichigo's.

The shorter male was defiant though. His eyes burned with the fire which was raging behind his irises with the defiance that spiked inside him. "Nope." His lips were drawn thin, but he had a hard time to keep the smirk which threatened to break across his face at bay.

Grimmjow sneered, then his lips curved into a smirk, a deep chortle rising from his throat. "See that room?" He nodded his head in the direction of the room which Malice had entered. Ichigo didn't need to look to see, but he gave a curt nod anyway. "Unless you're looking for a good fuck, you don't go in that room. _No one _goes in there and comes out without getting fucked senseless."

As quickly as Grimmjow had pinned him, the man was off him and standing to the side, giving Ichigo free range to walk straight to the mentioned room. His eyes were dancing with glee and he didn't bother to hide the shit eating grin which broke out on his face.

Ichigo's body went rigid for a moment then he flicked his eyes to the room. His heart jumped into his throat suddenly when he realized that Grimmjow had full intentions of fucking him if he stepped through the door. Was that his way of telling him he had a hard on for him? His mind suddenly gave him images that he had no intentions of chasing after as he moved away from the wall.

Squaring his shoulders, the orangette turned to Grimmjow and held his hand up, flipping the other man off before he brushed past him.

Grimmjow was leering at him the whole walk down the hall, but he held his head up and kept moving, his pace not broken or slowed. 'Tch, son of a bitch. If he wants _that _to happen, he's going to have to do better than idle threats of getting fucked senseless.' He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He was smiling in spite of himself.

He passed Gin and Shiro as they talked, they were now entering the room with the stripper pole. Ichigo snorted when he caught part of the conversation. Gin was explaining what they had, it sounded like he was giving a tour. He was about to turn and follow them, curiosity getting the better of him when he spotted Grimmjow right behind him.

"I don't think you want to follow. I walked into the kitchen and your brother was all over Gin."

Ichigo scowled at the comment and at Grimmjow's smug expression. He tried to push past the larger man but Grimmjow wasn't having any of it. He stepped in front of Ichigo when he tried to pass every time, raising Ichigo's anger levels each time he did.

He was smirking the whole time. "Seriously, what's it going to hurt? Come on." Grimmjow's previous attitude in the hall seemed to have evaporated like it had never existed as he chuckled and gripped Ichigo's arm, tugging him along and back into the kitchen.

"Maybe because that's my _little_ brother in there with a _stranger_?" Ichigo felt like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Grimmjow snorted and just continued to drag Ichigo through the short hall to the door of the garage and led him down the steps. He finally released Ichigo as he stood before him, his arms crossing over his broad chest.

Grimmjow was silently watching as Ichigo began to pace back and forth. Tension was building in Ichigo's muscles, leaving kinks and knots galore. "Is something the matter with Gin and your brother hooking up?"

Ichigo spun on his heels and met Grimmjow's gaze, his own eyes hard. "Only if it ends badly, yeah. I don't want my brother getting burned, not like...-" He paused, a flash of pain crossing his face as he trailed off and lowered his gaze, his body sagging when he sat on the poor excuse of a "couch".

The blue haired man watched silently for a moment, then walked over and sat next to Ichigo, leaning back into the seat. "Gin can be strange, annoying as hell, and he can definitely appear to be creepy. But he's not the type to use someone and throw them to the side. He always gets pissed when I do that, even when things end on friendlier terms, as rare as that may be. He can't even stand it when I have a one night stand with someone."

Ichigo stiffened and looked up to Grimmjow, seeing his eyes fixed on the door leading to the apartment, like he could see straight through it and at the two occupants.

They were talking about Grimmjow's personal relationships now. Ichigo shifted almost uncomfortably and looked to his hands that lay resting on his lap. He was getting more tired by the moment after the little "pep talk" Grimmjow had given him in the hall. His heart rate was going up by the second.

"Point being, if he gets with your brother, it'd be for something more serious than a weekend fling. So try not to worry." Grimmjow finished saying.

Ichigo snapped his head up to the man next to him, remembering he wasn't alone with his thoughts at the moment. "He's my twin, not just that, he's younger than me, so he's more like a little brother. I'm going to worry. I don't want him to get hurt." He grumbled and stood up, scrubbing his face before pacing the room again.

All the while Grimmjow sat watching the shorter man, silent and unmoving.

He leaned forward, his elbow resting on his knee, then he reached up with his other hand and grabbed ahold of Ichigo's wrist, pausing the latter as he was about to turn again. He tugged, then downright pulled Ichigo over to himself, forcing Ichigo to lean over to where they met eye to eye.

"Gin won't hurt him."

Ichigo felt his face, ears and neck heat up. They stared for a moment, and Grimmjow was about to release the orange head when the door leading to the apartment opened. For a brief moment he tightened his hold on Ichigo, then he released his grip and stood from the seat, looking past Ichigo to see Gin and Shiro walking down the stairs, both wearing wide smiles.

They looked up to see the two men still standing there, Ichigo facing Grimmjow but staring seemingly past him. "Did we interrupt something?" Shiro made a move to get closer to Ichigo when the latter turned and met Shiro's eyes, shaking his head in reply.

Forcing a smile, Ichigo sauntered over to Shiro and looked to Gin then to his twin. "I was just telling Grimmjow that we'll be leaving soon. I already told you we weren't going to be sticking around all day."

Shiro beamed and held a thumbs up, signaling he was indeed ready to go. "Awesome! Come on, let's go grab somethin' to eat. We can go do a couple things before tonight."

Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow and gave his brother a questioning look. "Before tonight? What's tonight?"

Shiro's smile got impossibly wider. "We're meeting Gin at Cero tonight."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Sexual tension, regular tension, and just tension all the way around! XD I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know your thoughts! Reviews keep me coming back to this story _regularly_. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Over 100 reviews... *smiles* I've never had so many reviews for one story! You guys make me SO happy! I can't thank you enough! I really hope you like the newest chapter~ I think it had quite a bit of fun stuff in it, especially towards the end. And surprisingly, this chapter was quite a bit shorter until I added two different scenes. Also! One of my favorite cars is finally making an appearance! (Favorite as in one that I designed for a character~ Let it be known that I love Dodge Chargers and Ford Mustangs! Doh! LOL) -Needless to say, I hope you guys like the car as much as I do. Onwards readers!

-Also, I'd like to say I'm really glad about the response I got concerning the prospect of GinxShiro. I wasn't sure if people liked them together, considering there doesn't seem to be a lot on them. At least I haven't seen much on the idea of those two. Now onwards!

* * *

Ichigo inwardly groaned when he heard the news and he eyed the smiling man behind Shiro. "Yay..." He grumbled, shaking his head and looking at his twin. "Why do I have to go? I was kind of hoping to just stay in tonight and get some sleep."

Shiro puffed out his chest and slung an arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "On a Saturday night? I think not. King, you're startin' to act all old like. I can't wait until your car is fixed so you can get some sleep during the day instead of babysittin' the big blueberry slut over there." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the bluenette who blinked, then scowled at the comment.

"Hey...!"

Ichigo snickered and looked over his shoulder at him then to his twin, smiling. "Fine, fine." He said, giving in to his brother's will.

They left the garage then, Ichigo waving off both Grimmjow and Gin without even glancing back while Shiro skipped to his car and hopped in, then waved at the silver haired fox who was just as eagerly returning the wave. Ichigo crossed in front of the car and looked over the roof, meeting Grimmjow's eyes for a split second before he climbed into the passenger side and closed the door. Shiro made a U-turn, and they were off towards their side of town.

Grimmjow watched the car leave, then his eyes landed on his friend who had made himself comfortable on the seat. "I kind of like that young man." His grin wasn't quite as mocking as it usually was, but it was still held in place as Gin stared up at Grimmjow.

He grunted and rubbed his neck. "Word of advice, don't break his heart. Ichigo was kind of tense when he came out here after you and his brother started talking."

Gin tilted his head, grin widening. "Oh? Is what what you were doing? Talkin'?"

Grimmjow walked over and sunk into the seat next to his friend, nodding as he did so. "Yeah. I get the feeling Ichigo's been burned pretty bad before. He doesn't want Shiro to suffer through that..." He stared at his hands as silence fell.

The look that had crossed Ichigo's face was one of pure pain when he was talking earlier. He had obviously been hurt bad in the past. Something tightened in Grimmjow's chest. This was just going to make the job a little harder, but Ichigo had obviously survived the breakup, and he could very well survive when Grimmjow was done with his assignment from Aizen.

But still... That constricting feeling in his chest was being persistent.

"I think you should come with me to meet up with the twins."

Grimmjow lifted his blue eyebrows and looked to Gin.

The man had his famous, mocking smile set in place. "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. I get a little alone time with Shiro, you get a little alone time with the Strawberry. Good idea, ne?" He grinned and Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, nodding.

Grimmjow was about to respond when the sound of music turned his attention from his childhood friend to the garage doors which were still open. The low, rhythmic beat of Come Along by Vicci Martinez & CeeLo Green met his ears and he watched as a vehicle pulled into one of the empty spaces in the garage, parking it there.

The car was a 1959, fully restored, Cadillac Coupe de Ville. A deep, royal purple color covered the vehicle with chrome trim to catch even a crow's eye. Dark tinted windows obscured the driver, but Grimmjow knew the car and it's owner well. He'd personally done all the work, from the deep royal purple paint job to the chrome trim and the glorious detail work he put into the sides.

He stepped over to the car, gazing at his own work with a critical eye. On the sides of the Coupe de Ville were rolling thunder clouds, lightning flashing beneath them. Wolves took form from the clouds and ran atop them, a pack ready to tear at anything before them. He stepped up to the hood where a wolf head was done to mimic the Northern lights, tilted back and howled.

Grimmjow ran his hand along the hood, feeling the work and detail he put into the wolf design before pulling his hand back and pulling the hood up and locking it when it was popped open. The driver side door opened, but the passenger was the one to hop out first after their door was opened.

The bluenette inwardly winced at the sight of the short, light almost lime green haired, pink eyed, young girl. Her denim shorts revealed her thin legs, and she wore a pink tank top and white fur lined vest.

"Lilynette, I said stay in the car..."

Grimmjow turned away from the scowling girl and met the tired, storm gray eyes of Coyote Starrk after he stood from the driver's side.

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to your stupid man-talk with that blue baboon of a mechanic! I'm going inside to practice on the stripper pole!" Lilynette stuck her tongue out at the older male before stomping off towards the stairs, then she stopped and swirled on her heels, flashing a smile at the men in the room. "I'm practicing to be a dancer~" She winked at them and held up her hand, giving a peace sign.

Grimmjow snorted a laugh then looked back at the girl with nothing but annoyance with a mix of arrogance on his face. "You're going to need boobs then, _princess_. You won't make much with a boy's chest and no dick, get me?" His feral grin widened when Lilynette's face twisted in anger and frustration.

"You're such a stupid asshole! I'm not a boy! And I'm still growing! I'll have boobs, just you wait! I'll make more money than you ever dreamed of working in dirt and grime on stupid cars all the time!" She fumed and turned, stomped up the stairs and disappeared into the apartment.

Grimmjow tossed his head back with a booming laugh escaping him. Starrk rubbed a hand over his face and closed the door to his car then sauntered over to the seat where Gin had yet to move from. Sliding down into the seat he looked at Grimmjow and rolled a shoulder in a half shrug. "Sorry, I'd have left her at home but her babysitter quit."

The blue haired man snorted in laughter and looked to Starrk, then turned his back and proceeded to check the engine of the Coupe de Ville. "_Shocker_." He said dryly, chuckling to himself.

"So is she serious 'bout bein' a dancer?" Gin quirked a thin eyebrow at the brunette who grunted and leaned back into the seat, his eyes slipping closed as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Last week she wanted to be a singer." He physically cringed at the thought. "You guys wouldn't mind if she stayed here until I find a new babysitter, would you...?" He cracked an eye open to eye the man at his car curiously.

Grimmjow smirked and glanced over his shoulder at the other man then returned his gaze to his work. "Not even if Hell froze over." Grimmjow snorted while he continued his work.

"Aw, shit... Means I'm stuck with her. No one's willing to work if they actually see her right away..." Starrk grumbled and slipped his eye closed again, stifling a yawn now.

"Gee, wonder why..." The bluenette rolled his eyes and closed the hood once he was done. "Everything looks fine." He grabbed a rag and began wiping the filth from his hands off as he turned and looked to Starrk.

The older man nodded to Grimmjow and sighed while reaching up and scratching his neck. "Thanks. I seen your friend's car was parked out there so I kept tight until they left."

Grimmjow scowled and shot Starrk a withering glare. "He's not my friend. The prick just came over to annoy the shit out of me, again, this time with his freak of a brother! Oh, Gin, why don't you tell him about your little date tonight?"

The mentioned male sat up right and grinned as Starrk turned his head and gave a questioning look. "Oh yeah! I got a date with the Strawberry's twin tonight~" He beamed and Starrk quirked a brown brow at him then at Grimmjow who nodded his confirmation.

"That's...interesting..." Starrk scratched his chin then took a sideways glance at Gin. "Didn't even know you were interested in men...or, women, really."

Gin scoffed at the comment and swatted at Starrk who ducked in time. "Now that's just plain _rude_!" Fox face stood from the seat.

Starrk chuckled and followed suit, stretching his tall frame. "Sorry, sorry... I better get Lilynette. Hopefully the babysitter I'm seeing later will actually take the job..." He grumbled and headed up the stairs to retrieve the girl who previously disappeared inside, leaving Grimmjow and Gin in the garage alone.

"Ya didn't answer my question, by the way." Gin turned his narrowed eyes onto the other male left in the room whom tilted his head for a moment to recall what said question he was referring to.

Looking to the clock for a moment, Grimmjow considered the possible events tonight. In a few hours they'd meet up at the club he had first seen Ichigo encounter the Visored's main enforcer. Tonight was looking rather promising, if nothing else, interesting things might very well happen. Grimmjow's lips curved into a wicked grin. "I'm in."

The twins had spent some time in Hacchi's diner, Ichigo practically interrogating his twin about what he and Gin had spoken about. Shiro seemed confident he could handle himself with the man, but it didn't stop Ichigo from having doubts. He gave up the topic when Shiro was visibly becoming annoyed. They headed to their home where they lounged around, allowing Ichigo time enough to grab a couple hours of sleep.

Shiro understood how tired his brother was. But he was still going to the club whether he liked it or not.

"I really don't understand why I have to go Shiro..." Ichigo was saying while he slipped into his purple denim jeans, a personal favorite of his.

Shiro was sliding into his skin tight black tank top, his white camouflage cargo pants already having been on. "I already told ya King, I just want a little back up. Just 'cause I know what he writes about and most of the things he says he likes in his columns, don't mean I know 'em all that well. And since he's the friend of that prick workin' on your car, I ain't taking any chances."

The orangette watched his mirror image slip on his black mesh shirt, his long arms covered by the mesh. "Yeah, alright. You got a point there, I guess. Why'd you have to ask him out again?" He grumbled and scrubbed his face before looking through his shirts, undecided on what to wear still.

"Shut it! This is a great opportunity to really get to know Cheshire's Smile..." Shiro turned to Ichigo and cracked a psychotic grin. "Besides, could also get some dirt on Mr. Jackass for ya. Never know, if I get the right thing, might very well speed up the process of your car getting fixed. Get what I'm sayin', King?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at his twin, a devilish grin spreading across his lips. "Shiro, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." He chuckled when Shiro's grin stretched further then he turned back to getting ready.

Grabbing his tattoo shirt Renji had given him last year, he smirked and slipped it over his head, the sleeves long and adorned in various images, the majority of the chest being that of a fiery phoenix, with the rest of the shirt covering his entire upper half in other images.

They finished getting ready, and were off at the hour Cero would be opening.

They arrived and parked, and Ichigo immediately spotted the beautifully sexy '73 Charger now known to be Grimmjow's. He vaguely wondered if Grimmjow had come, but perhaps Gin simply borrowed the car? A pink tint spread across his cheeks at the memory of actually being able to ride in it. He was so tempted to ask Grimmjow to allow him to drive it around the block once, or twice, or a dozen times...

He smiled impishly and shook the thought from his head while walking to the club's entrance. They made their way towards the bar and Shiro was first to order a drink, Ichigo following suit. They leaned against the bar and talked, Ichigo's eyes flicking to his surroundings, waiting for fox face to show up.

Grimmjow was the first to spot the two as he and Gin made their way from the VIP section towards the bar where the twins stood. His eyes raked along Ichigo's body, taking in how he wore his clothes like they were simply second skin to him. The tight pants hugging his hips and ass and those no doubt perfectly toned legs, -from what he could imagine- to the skin tight tattoo shirt.

He gave a feral grin like that of a predator finding it's prey and he stepped up behind the unsuspecting berry head. "Looking for someone?" Ichigo shivered at the hot breath that brushed the back of his neck.

That wasn't Gin.

He turned his head, brown eyes meeting bright blue. "Grimmjow." He breathed the name and the bluenette had a face splitting grin.

"Yeah? Well, lucky you, I'm right here."

Ichigo blinked, then groaned and shoved at the other man to make him move back a step. "Asshole. I'm just surprised you're here. I wasn't expecting you." He grumbled, glaring down at his drink. He hated how Grimmjow could easily play him. He heard a loud rumble of a laugh and he shot Grimmjow a death glare to quiet him.

The shorter man looked to his brother and nearly jumped when he saw Gin was already at his twin's side, a thin arm slung over Shiro's shoulders, head bent to his ear and that eery grin set in place. Ichigo scowled at the dumb grin his brother was wearing. 'If that's an act to get information, it's a damn good one.' He huffed at the thought.

He turned to see Grimmjow was now at his side, ordering a drink. "So why are you here?" He asked, getting his mind off the fact Gin was practically molesting his brother right in front of him.

"Gin didn't want you to feel like a third wheel."

He scoffed at the comment, scowling. "I'm such the lucky guy." He said dryly before rolling his eyes, quickly downing his drink. He could barely hear the chuckled response he got from the other man.

His face went beet red when a strong arm snaked around his waist, and he followed said appendage to it's owner, a certain blue haired man with a wicked grin eating half his face.

"You know, you really look like a strawberry when you blush like that. It's kind of cute." His grin broadened as Ichigo's blush deepened, but he'd be damned if he let his scowl drop; even if it wasn't as effective with the deep blush.

"Let go you pervert!" He growled under his breath, but the grip didn't loosen.

"What'll you do if I don't?" Grimmjow had their faces an inch apart and Ichigo fell short of a comeback. When his mind cleared a bit of the fog that had settled down, he went to reply when his words were cut short.

"Hey hey, Ichigo! Shiro! Fancy running into you two again! Been awhile!"

Ichigo groaned and buried his face into Grimmjow's shoulder.

This was just not his day. He honestly thought now he should have just stayed in bed. Sweet, forgiving bed.

He huffed and pulled back from the taller man who still had an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned to see a blonde with a piano key grin plastered on his face. "Shinji, I'm so not in the mood." He ground between gritted teeth.

But when Shinji looked up past Ichigo to see the man that had made himself comfortable holding the berry, his smile dropped. Kensei was there next to him, and his eyes had already flicked between Gin and Grimmjow, a deep scowl eating his face. "Ichigo, you really don't know what you're doing with these pricks. You need to just come with us." Ichigo blinked slowly, then glanced up to see Grimmjow had his eyes fixed on the two men.

He had an almost psychotic grin as he stared them down; and it sent a shiver up Ichigo's spine.

He looked to Gin and Shiro, whom was also staring at the two newcomers. Gin's smile didn't seem any different, in fact his whole demeanor hadn't changed, yet Ichigo had the feeling everything in his demeanor had changed in the same sense. _Something_ was just off.

Shiro met Ichigo's eyes for a split second then they were on Kensei and Shinji once again, fixed on them. Sighing, Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow with some effort. The man had set a vice-like grip around his waist and the orange head had to pry himself free.

He looked at Kensei and Shinji with a blank expression. "Excuse me? Look, I'm exhausted, and I just want to have a little fun tonight. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or Kensei. I highly advise you to turn and walk away now." His voice was hard and everyone could sense Ichigo's growing agitation.

Shiro was up behind Ichigo in an instant, his arm now slung over his twin's shoulders; the contact a constant reminder neither was alone. "King's pretty pissy right now. If you don't want to be carried out of here on a gurney, then ya should listen to him." His smile was psychotic and just as sadistic when it grew as he leaned forward. "And I'm actually tryin' to get with that cute guy over there. So I'm not in the mood, either." His voice held no amusement in it like it normally did.

Shinji scanned the four men then met Ichigo's eyes. "Look, I hold a great deal of respect for who you are, so does Kensei, but you don't need to be hanging out with these two." His eyes narrowed.

Ichigo growled low; he wasn't having this.

The crowd could sense the hostility coming from the men and they had quickly split away from them, clearing a huge area of the dance floor which they seemed to think still wasn't enough. The bar was completely empty aside from the six men.

"Ichigo, I'll drag you out of here if I have to..." Shinji was dead serious and his face showed it.

The orangette balled his hands into fists. "You don't tell me what to do, how to do it, or who to do it with. And I'm going to make that painfully clear for you to understand, because you obviously aren't hearing me." He was at Shinji in a second and the blonde's eyes widened.

Before he could defend himself Ichigo had landed a right hook to his face and he was thrown back, effectively breaking a table he crashed into. Kensei cursed and lunged for the orange haired man, but Shiro was at him already and had him on his back with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Kensei crashed to the ground and groaned, but was back on his feet. This time it was Ichigo who lunged for him. Ichigo ducked a sucker punch and gave quick left right jabs to Kensei's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recompose himself Ichigo had spun around and landed a kick to his stomach, sending the bigger man flying back into a booth. The table at the booth gave into his weight and crumbled under him.

Shiro was grinning the most psychotic grin anyone could ever imagine as he dodged and ducked, swerved out of the way of Shinji's quick punching and kicking. And then Shiro fell to his knees to dodge the blonde as Shinji lunged for him with a right hook, his whole body being pushed into the force of it.

Shiro threw a punch of his own, this one coming right up and meeting Shinji's stomach, causing the other man to double over in a fit of coughing. Shiro was up and behind him before he could get his bearings on straight and the albino landed a bone crunching kick to Shinji's right ribcage.

The man fell back to the ground with a thud and a wheezing groan, gripping his ribcage. Shiro ambled up and stood over Shinji, his grin never leaving his face. Shinji actually felt a rush of fear wash over him as he stared up, wide eyed at the crazed looking albino.

The man could kill him and walk away smiling in a heartbeat if he truly wanted to.

Kensei had gotten back to his feet and was barely able to dodge the punch Ichigo threw to his head, but it was enough to get space between him and Ichigo. He grabbed ahold of a nearby chair and just as Ichigo lunged for him, he brought the chair down onto Ichigo's back. Splinters went flying on impact, but Ichigo didn't even flinch. He stood straight and fixed his eyes on Kensei. The man's breath caught in his throat.

Ichigo's eyes were a set of burning hell fire behind those brown irises.

He was fast, and by the time Kensei was snapped back to their current situation, it was too late. Ichigo landed a hard punch to the center of Kensei's chest, knocking the air out of him with the sound of crunching. Kensei knew immediately his sternum was cracked from the explosion of pain in his chest.

He fell back to the ground with a thud and a loud groan. He looked up to see Ichigo coming in for the kill and he kicked his right leg out, hitting Ichigo in the stomach and forcing the orange head back against another body.

Ichigo's instincts took in and he landed a hard blow as he elbowed the man behind him, right in the left ribcage. There was a grunt and Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, his eyes momentarily losing their fire. He pulled free and grunted a "sorry" in response before he fixed his eyes on his real targets.

Grimmjow had been the man that Ichigo had been thrown into. And before he could pull away Ichigo elbowed his ribs.

He grunted, but the sound betrayed the explosion of pain. He was doing what he could to hide the pain on his face though. He stared while Ichigo went after Shinji this time; apparently the twins were switching targets again. He couldn't believe one elbow to his side from the man could hurt so much. He had no idea the strength Ichigo had.

And he knew from the throbbing pain in his side that his ribs were either bruised or even possibly fractured.

Shinji had rolled away just as Shiro had tried to land a blow between the man's legs. He hissed and got to his feet. Apparently Shiro didn't mind fighting dirty whatsoever. He was on his feet and spun to block another kick. This time the blow was absorbed with his forearms, though the pain was still there and he knew his body couldn't take much more abuse from the raging male. When he looked up it wasn't Shiro anymore, but Ichigo.

His eyes widened as Ichigo landed a spinning kick to his face and sent him flying into the wall.

Kensei was up again, his adrenaline refusing to allow him to succumb to these attacks. His vision cleared just in time to see a white blur run past him. He spun to meet the man halfway and was able to half dodge, half block a kick to his chest. He deflected the blow to the right of his chest. He grabbed the leg and used every ounce of strength to bring the man up off the ground and slam him down into a table.

The table exploded under Shiro's weight, but just as he landed he rolled backwards and was on his feet again; a loud cackling laugh heard as Shiro turned that wide, psychotic grin and crazed eyes on Kensei.

Shiro was fast and just as Kensei threw his arm and went to punch Shiro in the face, the white haired man swerved to the side and brought his fist down onto the junction between Kensei's shoulder and neck. It took everything Kensei could muster up to keep from passing out from the pain that rocketed through his body from the blow.

Shiro wasn't even slowing down. He spun behind the man and brought his fist back around and hit the side of Kensei's face; knocking the larger man off balance with the blow to his ear. He collapsed to the floor in a heap of pain as Shiro was about to land a kick to Kensei's abdomen.

"Stop!"

Shinji yelled and Shiro stopped just when his foot was about to make contact with Kensei. "Hold on! Just stop!" He groaned and crawled to his feet, using the wall for support. Blood was trickling down his face from a broken nose and he looked between Ichigo and Shiro nearly frantically. "We'll leave, we'll leave!" Kensei groaned when he got to his hands and knees, coughing and doing his best in preventing from retching.

Ichigo stood, his body taut while he stared at the two men, knuckles dripping with blood. "Leave." He growled under his breath.

Shinji gritted his teeth, covered his nose with his hand to try and stop the bleeding as he stumbled over to Kensei, pulling the bigger man up to his feet. Once Kensei was up and leaning against Shinji for support, the blonde turned to face Ichigo, a forced smile appearing on his face.

Ichigo lunged for Shinji and Kensei and this time it was Shiro who stepped in, grabbing ahold of his twin and pushing him back as Ichigo struggled. Shiro looked over his shoulder at the two men and narrowed his eyes, the smile nowhere on his face. "You need to go now. King's the only person who's ever been able to beat me, which means I can't hold him back from killing the two of you right now forever." He gritted his teeth and returned his attention from the raging orange head.

The tension in the room was thick and Shinji could see the mistake he made. He pulled Kensei up and the two left Cero through the parted club-goers who stared in awe and shock, before the attention was returned to Ichigo who was throwing curses and nearly ready to rip his twin's head off.

"Let me go Shiro!" He yelled, Shiro's muscles were straining to hold the other back. Then he caught the sight of a blue blur out of his peripheral vision before a certain bluenette was standing behind Ichigo. He went to protest when Grimmjow's strong arms wrapped around Ichigo from behind, pulling the berry head away from Shiro and pulled him over, nearly slamming him into the bar.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat at the impact, but he went to elbow the man and get out of his grip, but this time Grimmjow was prepared. He grabbed ahold of Ichigo's wrists and with a growl and bit of effort had Ichigo's wrists pinned down to the bar.

TBC

* * *

A/N: *grinning* I loved that fight scene, I worked pretty damn hard on it, and I've been SO proud of how it turned out! It's not often things turn out exactly like I planned them to! But that scene... Ah... Anyway! Don't forget to drop a review before clicking out! Let me know how I did! Thanks so much for reading! -I'd say I was sorry for the cliffhanger, but then I'd be lying! LOL! *smiles evilly*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Avast ye mateys! -Seriously, pay attention! Sorry for the delay in the update, especially after that little cliffhanger last time! *winks* But it's a pirate's life for me over here! Aye! You heard right! I've been distracted by the colorful world of pirates! Watching them, reading about them, aye, whatever I could find! **Now for a pop quiz! Without looking it up, what's the original reason behind pirates using eye patches? C'mon guys! Let's hear your answers!**

-I'd like to say that I added quite a bit to this chapter. It was almost only half the length it is now before I added anything. I'm a bit skeptical of this chapter because of that, buuuut... I hope everyone finds it good nonetheless! And now onwards to the ficcy~

* * *

Ichigo was trembling with the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, and Grimmjow's chest was heaving as he tried to restrain the younger man. 'I never realized just how much strength this kid has...' He thought, but he shook his head of any thoughts and leaned down to Ichigo's ear. "Calm down, they're long gone." His voice was rough but hard as he spoke, never loosening his grip on the younger man.

Ichigo growled and went to headbutt Grimmjow but he moved his head to the side, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip even more; pinning Ichigo even harder against the bar. "Dammit Ichigo! Chill out!" He roared, his eyes hardening as he watched the shorter man.

Ichigo shivered at the feeling, the crushing pressure collapsing down on him. He shifted, struggled, then simply buried his face into his arm which was still pinned down to the bar. He breathed a heavy sigh, his body relaxing and allowing the adrenaline to run out. "I'm fine..." He spoke through gritted teeth, his voice taut.

Grimmjow waited until he was sure, then he slowly loosened his grip, but kept Ichigo pinned nonetheless. He leaned his forehead against Ichigo's back, feeling the tremors that were shaking the smaller man's body. "I'm fine." The orangette repeated, his eyes slowly opening. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the man holding him down. "Grimmjow..."

The taller man nodded and allowed Ichigo to reclaim his arms. But Grimmjow's own arms simply lowered and wrapped around Ichigo's waist, pulling him away from the bar finally and held him up right. "Come on, let's get some privacy." He looked to Ichigo then at Gin who had been holding Shiro back.

He nodded and the two led Ichigo and Shiro towards the stairs for the VIP room. A quiet word with the guard and he moved aside to allow the four men access. Ichigo blinked slowly, but followed. He didn't resist as Grimmjow kept one arm wrapped around his waist, he simply leaned into the taller man for extra support.

He suddenly felt just how exhausted he was.

He couldn't fight anymore even if he wanted to.

The VIP room was large and no doubt worth every penny. A couple large sofas surrounded a table that was stocked with high end alcoholic drinks, while there was a couple small tables to the side to allow private and close conversations over a couple drinks. The balcony was huge and looked out over the whole club.

The rhythmic beat of the club music hummed through the room but it was surprisingly quiet while Grimmjow led Ichigo over to one of the sofas and sat him down, seating himself next to the orange head and offered a drink. Ichigo shook his head and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees while he wrung his hands together, now noticing the blood that was beginning to dry on them.

Gin took Shiro over to the balcony and started up a conversation, keeping the albino off his twin until the air cleared, though Shiro's eyes kept flicking back to his twin every so often. But his attention was being stolen away by Gin, and most likely for the better. He knew his twin needed some space.

Grimmjow got up from the sofa and disappeared for a moment, but was back at Ichigo's side and handed over a wet cloth. Ichigo snorted and looked up at the man, confusion written in his eyes. "Peroxide to clean your knuckles. Better to sterilize any cuts now than let an infection set in." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrists and began wiping off the blood. Ichigo hissed, he obviously had busted open his knuckles.

But the majority of the blood belonged to either Kensei or Shinji. When the blood was cleaned off Ichigo's knuckles, Grimmjow moved to check Ichigo's back and the other shook his head, holding his hand up. "I'm good."

Grimmjow quirked a blue brow at the man. "You had a chair busted on your back."

Ichigo laughed nervously and rubbed his neck, nodding. "I've had worse. At least it was just a wood chair. When I was a kid, I fell right through a glass coffee table." He smiled though, no bitter memories were there. Grimmjow chuckled and nodded, setting the cloth down. This time it was Ichigo's turn to raise a brow at the man next to him.

"What's a VIP room in a club doing with peroxide?"

Grimmjow shrugged and glanced to the bartender that stood cleaning glasses, then turned his attention to Ichigo. "Never know. Just because people can afford VIP, doesn't mean they're all high class people. Bartender likes to be prepared. He has a whole first aid kit under that bar."

Ichigo looked across the room at the young man who didn't even seem to be paying attention. The young man was of average height, with short somewhat messy but without looking bad dirty blonde hair. Ichigo couldn't tell what color his eyes were, though his right eye was covered by a black eye patch. But he could easily see the turquoise stripe tattooed on the young man's right cheek.

He shook his head and looked back to Grimmjow. "Look, ah, sorry about that, uh..." He scrubbed his face and looked around the room.

"What? I thought the show was pretty sick."

Ichigo huffed and looked back to Grimmjow. "Of course you would." He said dryly, a blank expression crossing his face.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, his arms resting across the back. He tilted his head back to look at a random spot on the ceiling and Ichigo just stared. "I'm just glad I decided to come tonight. Would hate if you got arrested for murder and I ended up stuck with your car." His lips curved up and formed a smirk as Ichigo huffed and punched Grimmjow's leg, but it held no strength behind the hit.

"You suck." Ichigo said, but he was smiling in spite of himself. Grimmjow's chest vibrated with a laugh and the laughter traveled to Ichigo who began laughing in turn. How the hell was he laughing right now? Just one week ago he loathed this man with every fiber of his being.

He knew he should see something there, but he couldn't.

He just felt content in this moment. He shook his head and looked down, his laughter dying while his thoughts cluttered his mind. The air began to get awkward as Grimmjow looked to him and leaned forward, getting Ichigo's attention as the man looked up at him. "What?" He scowled and Grimmjow shrugged.

"You seem distracted." He wanted to get closer to the berryhead and now seemed like the perfect chance in doing so. Here goes, he mentally encouraged himself.

Ichigo snorted and leaned back and away from Grimmjow, sinking into the soft leather of the sofa. "Maybe." He turned his head and looked to Gin and Shiro who opted to sit at one of the small tables. His chest tightened as he watched his twin and Gin speak quietly with one another. It was clear this wasn't going to be the last time they'd want to hang out. He shook his head and absentmindedly rubbed his right knee, his mind wandering.

Grimmjow watched him for a few minutes in silence until his eyes fell on Gin and Shiro. He silently cursed Gin for picking Shiro of all people to become interested in. You do realize I'll be breaking it off with his twin, he wanted to ask Gin; after thoroughly kicking the silver haired man's ass. He slid a big hand through his blue hair and looked back to Ichigo. Wooing him wasn't going as fast as he wanted.

But he was still learning things. He remembered hearing Shinji specifically mention that he and Kensei both respected Ichigo and his twin. He wondered why that was. What it was that kept them respecting the twins. What they did, or who they were, maybe even who they were related to. The questions swarmed in Grimmjow's head like a swarm of wasps, buzzing around and restless.

"Now, I have to ask..." Grimmjow bit back any and all nerve-racking voices in his head to not ask what he was about to. He could do this without seeming as though he was fishing for information. The orange head looked to him and quirked a thin brow. "Have you ever been in a gang? Because some of those moves aren't exactly what you'd see in a class if you get what I mean."

Ichigo scoffed and waved his hand, dismissing the question before he actually answered. "Have you?" Was his reply.

Answering a question with another question was going to get Grimmjow nowhere fast. His lips curved into a feral grin and he leaned forward. "Fuck yeah. You think I made it to adulthood by sheer luck alone? Where I live?" Ichigo deadpanned for a moment at the man who openly admitted to having been in a gang.

He shook his head and scowled. "You know what, I'm not even surprised." He said, shaking his head once more and looking back to his twin and Gin. Grimmjow wanted to strangle the answers from him. 'Fucking little prick didn't answer my question!' He growled low in his throat, eyes hardening as he glared daggers at the orangette.

He pulled back and away, breathing through his nose and scrubbing a hand over his face to calm down before he lost his cool.

Ichigo and Grimmjow went back and forth with idle chatter, but both seemed to have other things on their minds. Ichigo with concerns with how Shiro seemed to be not faking his interested, and Grimmjow with cursing his luck for not being able to get any clear answers from the former.

When the night stretched on, it became apparent it was time they headed their separate ways. Shiro had written his personal number down for Gin and wasn't shy to leave the man with a suggestive kiss to the neck. Ichigo was partly disturbed, but he held back his dinner and the two made their way to Shiro's Camaro while Grimmjow and Gin headed for Grimmjow's Charger.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking next to one another while Gin and Shiro walked ahead until they parted. Grimmjow rubbed his neck then looked to the man next to him. Ichigo had his lips drawn thin, brows furrowed in a frown. "Man you're acting like you killed someone." He suggested, referring to the fight earlier.

The orange head blinked from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at Grimmjow, then he snorted and rolled his shoulder in a shrug. "I always scowl, that's no special occasion for me to scowl." The orangette then began walking ahead to the car after his twin, leaving Grimmjow standing there in mild shock.

"So you have killed?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush about this.

The other man turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Grimmjow, his expression never changing. "Yeah." The bluenette's heart thudded to a near stop. Then Ichigo turned, now walking backward and he smirked, holding up his hand and flipping Grimmjow off. "And you're next if you don't fucking fix my car." The orange haired twin turned again and got into the car with which his twin had been waiting for.

Grimmjow watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street. He was paralyzed. 'He's killed before. That look in his eyes. That was no lie, no joke. Fuck...' He broke out in a full on smile and jumped into his car. He decided he'd tell Aizen of the events and things he learned that night the next day rather than wake the man up at this hour as he and Gin traveled back to their home.

He leaned back into the seat and stared at the road while driving home, his right hand tapping an unknown tune at the wheel. "So what'd the Strawberry have ta say?" He was broken from his thoughts when Gin spoke up.

Glancing at the man next to him then back to the road Grimmjow rolled a shoulder in a shrug. "Me finding out that he's killed before." He answered, a feral grin spreading his lips. 'He's no pushover at all then.' Were his thoughts.

Gin hummed and looked over at Grimmjow in curiosity. "Really now? Now ain't that interesting? What makes ya think he told ya the truth hmm?"

The bluenette snorted and waved his hand at his childhood friend. "How do you think? It's that look in his eyes when he said it. That same look we deal with all the damn time. It's a look I should know, considering."

"Considering you're the Espadas enforcer." Nodding his understanding Gin sighed dramatically. "I wonder if the Vanilla has killed or not."

Grimmjow sputtered and looked at Gin then when he remembered he was still driving he jerked his head back to facing the road. "What'd you just call that freak?"

"Wha? Vanilla. Ain't it obvious why? There's the Strawberry and his Vanilla twin." Gin said with a tone that made it clear he thought it was as obvious as he was sitting there in the car.

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "Fucking idiot... Speaking of that guy, are you hooking up with him just to spite me?" He grumbled, his eyes flicking towards the man sitting next to him before they rested back on the road. His mood had soured after remembering that.

Gin's smile was still there and he turned his head, looking at Grimmjow through his narrowed eyes. "No, I genuinely find the man rather entertaining. I like his presence! He's rather cute and fun if ya ask me."

Grimmjow grunted and leaned back into his seat. "You remember that I'm going to be hooking up with his twin and then dumping him after, right?"

Gin's smile faltered for a moment and he looked out the window. "Maybe not." He hummed and glanced towards the man next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Grimmjow scowled and looked to Gin then back to the road. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing~!" He replied, his smile back in place.

Sunday rolled around and Ichigo was nothing but a corpse. His brother attempted in waking the slumbering twin, but that simply wasn't going to happen and after awhile he gave up and went on his own business for the day. Grimmjow had been restless after he called up Aizen and told him of the fight at the club, and after being praised for good work and encouraged to continue the work, he went into the garage and buried himself in a car to get his mind off things.

He felt uneasy after Gin's comment the previous night while they drove home. But when he finally pulled away from the car and looked to the clock the thoughts of the previous day fell away and was replaced by a new and more important thought.

Ichigo hadn't even contacted him today.

It was already nearing six in the afternoon and Grimmjow frowned at realizing Ichigo's absence. He paced in front of the garage for awhile, then picked up around the place until there was simply nothing out of place. Except Ichigo wasn't there. He went to the work bench and grabbed his cell phone, checking to see if there were any missed calls, and then he cursed.

He didn't even know Ichigo's number.

The clock continued to tick and seven rolled around. His nerves were already on edge after speaking with Aizen, but this wasn't helping. Ichigo had made it crystal clear that he would be there every day. Finally fed up with it he charged into the apartment and went straight to Gin's bedroom. He banged his fist on the door then opened, not even waiting for a reply.

Gin was sitting on his bed and looking at his computer until he looked up and smiled at Grimmjow. "Hiya Grimmy, need somethin'?" Grimmjow nodded, but instead of saying what he went over to the dresser where Gin had laid out his wallet and phone. He grabbed the device and flipped it open, looking through the contacts.

When he found the one he wanted, he hit call and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang three, four, five times until the other end was picked up. "Already want more phone sex, eh? I knew I could get you off, didn't think you'd be ready for more so soon though!"

There was a cackle as Grimmjow's stomach lurched and he looked at Gin who was smiling from the bed. "It's Grimmjow..." He breathed, trying to hold onto the contents of his stomach.

"Oh? Che, I'm not having phone sex with you, so get yer mind outta the gutter."

Grimmjow's face twisted in a mix of anger and sickness. "You're the one who..." He growled and took a deep breath, calming himself. "Look, I just want to make sure Ichigo is alright. He never came by the shop today. He is okay, right?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The other end went quiet for a moment before he heard movement. He listened, and it sounded like a door was opened. "King! Your boyfriend called me askin' for phone sex! Will ya take him and do something about it?"

Grimmjow nearly screamed at the comment. His face flushed and he slammed his fist into the wall. "Fucking little prick, that's not-"

"King's not interested. Don't worry, he'll be by tomorrow. Bye!"

Before Grimmjow could respond the other end died and he held the phone away from his ear, staring down at the ended call. His teeth were grinding and he looked to Gin with a withering glare. "Phone sex?! What the hell's wrong with you!?" He groaned and threw the phone at Gin who fumbled with the device then tilted his head.

"What's so wrong with it?"

Grimmjow deflated and slowly made his way out of the room.

He really had no comeback to that.

Gin watched after him, but his grin just broadened and he looked at the phone, whistling at the thought. "One more round wouldn't hurt anythin'~" He hit redial and leaned back into his headboard, grinning still.

Across town around the same time, Kensei and Shinji had already left the hospital and were sitting in front of their boss, the leader of the Visoreds...

"There's a reason we don't pick fights with those two."

Both men winced at the words, nodding to the one behind the desk. "Yeah, but, technically, they started it. We were just trying to get them out of there before the Espadas tried something." Kensei tried to argue. He was angry, pissed beyond belief. Ichigo and Shiro had kicked their asses and he wanted to get back at them, respect be damned.

"The Espadas are always trying something. Ichigo and Shiro can handle themselves, for fuck's sake you two couldn't even hold a candle to them when it concerns skill. They've been trained their entire lives to fight. You two weren't trained. Do you understand Kensei? Do not pick a fight with them. We won't be able to recruit them that way, and I'll be damned if they choose the Espadas over us because you and twinkle-toes pushed them there."

Kensei was snarling as he sat in his chair, seething with anger. Shinji shook his head, he understood his boss's words well enough. "Shiro might join someday, but I honestly have my doubts that Ichigo will ever join. I don't think we have to worry about him joining the Espada, by choice anyway..."

"But by force is another matter. We'd at least never force them, however the Espadas are more ruthless. If they must they'll use Ichigo's family against him, force him into joining their ranks."

Shinji frowned. His boss was right. Ichigo's family may very well be in trouble if that were the case. "What do you want us to do then?" He looked to Kensei, then back to their boss who looked thoughtful for a moment, then waved their hand in dismissal of the two.

"Heal up. You're useless to me this broken and bruised. Serves you two idiots right. A good lesson I think. After you're healed up, I want you to keep tabs on Ichigo's sisters. They'll be the targets for the Espadas if they choose to go after them."

Shinji and Kensei both nodded and stood from their chairs with mild difficulty; their injuries still rather fresh. They turned and left the room just as Shunsui was walking in, the older man bowing his head at them then looking at the only other occupant in the room.

"God, they needed a good ass-kicking if that's the best they could do against two men."

Shunsui chuckled and nodded in agreement, seating himself on the couch in the room then. "I heard what happened. I'm not surprised."

The other shook their head and looked to Shunsui. "Things aren't the same are they? The kids nowadays, they're nothing like we used to be."

The brunette chuckled and rubbed his chin in thought, nodding after a moment. "Except Ichigo and Shiro, of course."

The other scoffed and threw their hands up. "But look at who taught them their entire lives!"

Shunsui smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Maybe the next generation will end up being able to live up to our standards one day, huh old friend?"

"Pfft, probably after we're dead and buried. Then what good are they to us? Ahh, man..." They sunk into their chair and sulked.

Shunsui laughed and nodded, a smile spreading across his lips while the other ranted and complained, throwing up wild gestures with their hands in their annoyance. His brown eyes hardened only slightly while he watched his friend complain about the younger generation. "Grimmjow's not like the rest of them, though. He's fought his entire life. I'm afraid he might be a match for Ichigo."

The other quieted immediately after Shunsui spoke up. Their eyes locked and then the one behind the desk sat back and nodded. "You think he's a threat?"

"For now... No. He's strong, skilled, but not stupid either. Though that's just as dangerous as being reckless." Shunsui sighed and shrugged his shoulders while he reached for the bottle of sake on the coffee table. "I rattled him pretty good when he came to my bar. Don't think we have to worry, he'll be waiting for the right time to strike if he plans to."

"Mhm. Do you think he'll wait until Aizen's ready for him to strike?"

Shunsui shook his head while filling his cup with the sake. "Maybe. I'm hoping. But what do I know? I'm simply an old man who owns a bar." He held up his cup and winked, smirking before he sipped at the liquid.

The other scoffed and then waved their hand at the man. "Let's just hope he has some patience, hm?"

"Indeed..." Shunsui nodded his agreement. 'Indeed... Hoping against hope right now old friend.' Shunsui eyed his cup of sake, swirling it around as he rolled his wrist.

TBC

* * *

A/N: *grins* So, the first look into the Visoreds leader, currently nameless and genderless (HAHA!) so no one know's yet. And a look at a possible past incident with Ichigo? Oooh, is our favorite Strawberry a murderer? *snickers* Time will tell! So until that time comes, please review with your thoughts on the here and now! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Back with an update! So, this chapter is more or less a filler chapter, nothing exciting happens, but I do like the events well enough, and I hope you all do too. This is actually leading up to a fun chapter I've had planned for a while. ;D I didn't really edit or add anything to this chapter like the others, so hopefully you still enjoy it. Read on!

* * *

Monday came up quickly as Ichigo spent that whole Sunday asleep, and the whole night. As he rode in Renji's Land Rover to Grimmjow's garage, he vaguely remembered his brother saying something to him about phone sex and Grimmjow. He grumbled and rubbed his neck while he turned his head to see the man sitting next to him as the redhead began speaking.

"So I heard from Shuhei that Kensei had his ass handed to him." Renji had a wry smile on his face while he continued to stare at the road.

Ichigo winced. At the time he was simply thinking of getting Kensei and Shinji to leave him alone, he hadn't thought of what one of his friends, Shuhei -whom was Kensei's boyfriend- might think. "Yeah?" He replied slowly, turning to look out the window instead. He could feel Renji shooting him glances.

"But from what I understand, Kensei didn't tell Shuhei who did it." Renji was smarter than he appeared, he knew of Ichigo's beef with Kensei and his friend Shinji. The orange haired male sighed softly in relief. As much as he could dislike Kensei, Shuhei was another story. They were actually friends. "I doubt Kensei's gonna tell Shuhei how you kicked his ass."

Ichigo huffed and looked over to Renji, who was wearing a smirk a mile wide now.

"Shut it, Abarai." He hissed under his breath.

Renji laughed and nodded, waving Ichigo off. "Yeah, yeah. So, Shiro called and told me about this new guy, Gin. And what's this I hear about you and Grimmjow getting all cozy together at Cero Saturday?"

Ichigo mentally cursed his twin. He chewed his lip then shrugged, looking out the window again. "Apparently he's one step away from having a boyfriend."

He didn't even bother to acknowledge the question about Grimmjow.

Renji chuckled then reached over and rubbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry man, I'm sure after seeing your little display of ability and strength against people like Kensei and Shinji? I doubt this Gin guy is dumb enough to cross either of you."

Ichigo sighed. He figured Renji was half right. But he had yet to see the abilities he knew the man had. And Grimmjow already showed strength and speed. It was only natural to suspect Gin could be just as talented. "Yeah..." He remembered how Grimmjow had restrained him. He dreamt about it over and over on Sunday.

The feeling of strong arms wrapped around him, holding him, protecting him from losing himself in his anger. He frowned and rubbed his face. This wasn't something he wanted to be thinking about.

When they reached the garage, Ichigo thanked Renji and climbed out of the Land Rover before making his way inside. His messenger bag slung over his shoulder, he glanced around the large garage. There was no signs of the bluenette. He set his messenger bag down on the seat before heading to the stairs. Once at the door he hesitated, then opened the unlocked door. Ichigo had a good memory of the layout of the apartment. His lips curved, and he stepped inside.

No one was in the laundry room, or kitchen or living room. He checked the entertainment room, but still not a soul. His breath hitched when he stopped outside the door of Grimmjow's presumed room. 'Well, no time like the present.' He thought, swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he opened the door.

It pushed open easily, no squeaking to alert any occupants of his arrival. He slowly made his way deeper into the large room. His heart was pounding in his ears for some reason as he looked around the room. He remembered what Grimmjow told him, _no one went into his room without being fucked senseless_.

He wasn't exactly eager to test that theory.

The room was huge. To the left the large bed sat at the center of the wall. From where Ichigo stood he could see black, silk sheets, with a black silk bedspread. He let his eyes wander around the large room. Blues, blacks and whites were the main color schemes. The carpet was white, as was the walls.

Then there was a huge square rug which covered the center of the room. It had small squares, alternating between three different shades of blues and black. There was a huge bookcase on the right wall, where at least a hundred books were placed. Ichigo made his way over and could see they were mostly car related books.

There was a large desk on the other end of the right wall, where a large sketch pad lay open. He was tempted to check what was inside the sketch pad but decided against it.

There were a couple framed photos sitting on the desk of Grimmjow and Gin together, ranging from different ages. The walls mostly held framed photos of famous cars, and a few posters of different bands and car movies. There was a closed sliding door on the right of the bed on the left wall; Ichigo figured this to be the closet.

The back wall wasn't white like the other three walls in the room. It was a light, robin egg blue. A large window centered the wall, and deep, royal blue curtains kept the light at bay which shined from the other side. Around the window were framed photos of Grimmjow and Gin together scattered on either side of the window.

Then his ears picked up the sound of running water. 'Shower.' He turned and seen steam billowing out from the cracked door which was located between the large bookcase and desk on the right wall. His face heated up and his fingers twitched at his sides. He swallowed and made his way over, curiosity beating common sense.

He cracked the door open more only to be met with more steam. He waved his hand in front of his face to clear some of the steam and he looked around the large bathroom. "Gin, that you?" Ichigo froze before taking any further steps inside.

Shit.

His eyes scanned the room frantically and found the shower. The doors were closed and fogged up with steam, and more so, it wasn't even clear glass. Grimmjow must have noticed the door opening. "Mind getting me a towel from the dryer? Fuckin' forgot I didn't have any clean ones in here."

Ichigo looked at the blur of a body on the inside of the shower. It looked like Grimmjow's back was to him, so he obviously didn't make out Ichigo's great contrast in hair color to Gin's. He grunted, stepped back and hurried out of the room. Exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, he went to the laundry room. He opened the dryer and pulled out a big towel, then returned to the forbidden room that was Grimmjow's.

His heart was racing, but he decided this could play to his advantage.

He let his lips curve into a smirk as he walked into the bathroom. The shower was off and it looked like Grimmjow was about to get out. Now or never, Ichigo figured. He walked over and rapped his knuckles on the glass, holding the towel up to his face, hiding his orange hair behind it. The glass door opened and Grimmjow grabbed the towel, and Ichigo grinned a wolfish grin as Grimmjow's eyes met his.

The blue haired male caught his breath in his throat as he stared at Not Gin. "There's your towel, _dear_." Ichigo's grin just broadened at his comment. And then he reached into the shower; Grimmjow's body stiffening, Ichigo smirked then turned the cold tap on and closed the glass door quickly.

Grimmjow howled when the cold water hit him and Ichigo was out the bathroom and bedroom in seconds. He was laughing the whole way out of the apartment. He could make out the distinct curses that were being thrown from all the way in the laundry room, only making him laugh harder.

A few minutes passed and Ichigo made himself comfortable on the seat, still snickering. He knew he was most likely in deep shit, but he couldn't help it. Teasing the other man was just way too much fun. The door to the garage swung open and he lifted his gaze to see a blue haired beast standing in the doorway, hair still slightly damp.

"Afternoon." Ichigo put on his most innocent smile (Which wasn't all that easy) and gave a wave of his hand. Grimmjow was obviously pissed, but it had been so worth it.

"You..." He snarled and made his way over to the seat, fists clenched at his sides. "What the hell were you doing in my home? In my room! Fuck it, my bathroom!" He bellowed.

Ichigo busted out laughing and shook his head, grinning impishly up at the man before him. "Well I thought I was helping by getting that towel for you." He smirked and Grimmjow growled. The taller man turned and stormed away, walking over to one of the tables which held tools. He began working on a car, growling and grumbling.

This round belonged to Ichigo.

The afternoon went by and no more words were shared. Ichigo couldn't help but smile to himself. When Grimmjow began picking up a few items Ichigo glanced up from his computer to the clock, realizing it was four thirty now. He rubbed his knuckles to his forehead to try and rub away the headache that was approaching him.

He had been reading since he arrived and had overdone it. He set the laptop to the side, closed it and stood to stretch his tall frame. Stifling a yawn he opened one eye to look around himself. Sighing, he sat back down and hung his head, staring at his hands.

Something was tickling the back of his mind. He reached both his hands up and ran them through his hair then gripped his head. Grimmjow was standing by the long bar at the back of the garage and watched Ichigo, his brows furrowed. "Something bothering you?" Ichigo snapped his head up, brown eyes immediately locking with blue.

He went to open his mouth to reply the question before deciding to let it die on his tongue and he lowered his gaze to the floor. He heard movement and then felt a weight shift the seat, causing him to look to his right where Grimmjow had sat down.

"Saturday." He simply stated, watching Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye.

The other man leaned forward and met Ichigo's gaze. "What about it?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched his neck, allowing his head to tilt back and allow him to look up at the ceiling. "Ah, nothing..."

Grimmjow shook his head, his eyes hardening in determination. "Ichigo..."

The orange head huffed and looked at Grimmjow, a sudden uncomfortable wave washing through him. "Fine. Just a week ago you were ready to tear my head off. What's changed? Saturday, I got the distinct feeling we were actually on a date. Or that you came looking for one, with me."

Grimmjow bristled, but he settled and leaned back into the seat, shrugging. "So what if we were?" Came his reply after a moment to think over his words.

Ichigo flushed and looked down. "With someone you barely know, and so clearly disliked just a week ago?" Ichigo retorted, looking at the taller man, eyes hard.

"Tch, for one, in the last week, we've spent about forty hours together, give or take a few. Last I checked, people go on dates after talking for five minutes in the aisle of a grocery store. And two..." Grimmjow trailed off and reached a hand up, running it through wild blue hair. "Maybe I find you different than everybody else." He mumbled, the words barely audible.

Ichigo blinked slowly and leaned back, turning completely to stare at the man sitting next to him. "Nobody else you know pisses you off?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked at the orangette. "Trust me, I know plenty of assholes who piss me off. Gin being the biggest. They do it to get a rise out of me. But they're my friends, people I've known for years and who's known me. You come in off the street and get on my bad side immediately, and even when I've made it clear not to piss me off, you do it anyway, even now." Then, Grimmjow's lips twitched and he bore a face splitting grin.

"And besides, having a hot, single guy sitting around the shop all week would make anyone get a hard on for him, no matter how annoying he is."

Ichigo's face reddened as Grimmjow tossed his head back in laughter. A hard laugh rose from deep within Grimmjow's chest and throat, and Ichigo couldn't help but find the sound almost pleasing.

He was really learning to like the man's laugh.

But he scowled in response and clenched a fist, then he ended up throwing a punch at Grimmjow's side roughly, just enough to get his attention and Ichigo knew the man could take it. But when the blue haired man groaned and pulled back from the blow, Ichigo's face drained of color. The pain that flashed across Grimmjow's face was real and barely restrained.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry!" He reached his hands over to Grimmjow's shirt, lifting it to see a dark, purplish bruise which had formed on his left ribcage. Ichigo winced, it was where he had elbowed Grimmjow in the fight at the club.

"It's nothing." The taller man stated, trying to pull away from Ichigo.

But he shook his head and looked at Grimmjow, his eyes and face a mask of apologies. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, this is my fault. How bad is it?" His gaze fell to the bruise, knowing that at the time of the fight, when he had elbowed Grimmjow he had used every ounce of strength he had in him. The other man grumbled something and Ichigo looked back up to him. "What?"

"Bruised my ribs." He said in louder tone and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Shit, you had to see a doctor didn't you? I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. I mean, I meant it, just not at you." He rubbed his head as an impish grin spread across his face.

Grimmjow grunted and shot Ichigo a glare before standing from the seat, his shirt falling back down. "It's fine. Look, you hungry? I gotta get something before going back to work." He grumbled and headed up towards the door as Ichigo stared after him.

After a moment he stood and followed him into the apartment. When they walked into the kitchen, Ichigo grabbed the back of Grimmjow's shirt and pulled. "What the-"

"Shut up and sit down before I change my mind."

Grimmjow blinked as Ichigo forced the larger man down in the chair, then turned and walked over to the fridge. "What do you think you're doing?" He huffed and watched as Ichigo rummaged through the fridge.

"Making the food this time. It's the least I can do for bruising your ribs." He poked his head up over the door of the fridge, his eyes narrowed. "But if you make one _dear _comment or anything relating to a domestic housewife, I'll beat the living shit out of you." He returned his attention to what he was doing as Grimmjow leaned back, snickering at the thought.

"To be fair, I think you got me back about that one earlier this afternoon."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the memory. "Hey, that was more of a treat for me anyway." He grinned and glanced over the top of the fridge door again. "Now I know the blue is natural." He laughed at the scowl on Grimmjow's face and he pulled back from the fridge, holding an array of things. He closed the fridge door with his foot and set the things aside. Malice was watching Ichigo intently and he smiled down at the cat before going to work.

"If you wanted to know that, you didn't have to sneak into my room. Coulda just asked." Grimmjow smirked at the pink shade Ichigo's naturally tanned cheeks took on.

"Oh, fuck you." He grumbled, then cursed himself at the comment. He didn't even look at Grimmjow as he heard footsteps come up behind him. He could practically hear the grin on Grimmjow's face as he tried to focus on what he was doing.

"That an offer?" Ichigo tried not to groan outwardly. He _knew_ it was coming. He was dumb for saying his retort to the taller man. Then those strong arms he remembered from the club were wrapped around his waist, and warm breath was on the back of his neck, sending a tremor throughout his body. But he had to keep his cool. He breathed slowly, closed his eyes, and then his lips twitched.

"Unless you want a matching bruise on your right rib cage, I highly suggest you sit your blue ass back down and shut the fuck up." There was a grunt from Grimmjow and the grip on Ichigo's waist loosened before the arms fell away. The overwhelming heat of Grimmjow's body disappeared and Ichigo breathed deeply.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Grimmjow had reclaimed his seat, Malice in his arms. Satisfied, he went back to work. After a few minutes of digging through the cupboards and finding what he was looking for, and preparing their food, he popped the things he had been working on into the toaster oven and turned it on before going to clean up.

"What are you making? We don't have all day, I actually do have work waiting." He heard Grimmjow complaining but he paid no mind to the man. Ichigo then grabbed a couple Red Bulls out of the fridge, set them on the table and then grabbed a couple plates down. When the oven dinged he pulled out it's contents and put them on the plates and carried them over to the table, setting a plate in front of Grimmjow then seating himself across from the man.

Grimmjow eyed the food warily while he sat Malice down. "What the hell is it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened his Red Bull. "The big brother equivalent of a pizza." He replied dryly, shaking his head and taking a sip of the drink. On the plate was a couple slices of bread, but they had pizza sauce on them, with mushrooms and olives cut up and laid out on them and cheese melted over it all.

Grimmjow scrunched his nose and looked at Ichigo who dared him to complain. The bluenette grunted and looked back to the sad excuse of a pizza and slowly grabbed one of the slices, and bit into it.

Ichigo was watching with an amused expression on his face, he couldn't believe Grimmjow was so lost as to what he had done. There was a grunt of approval as Grimmjow continued to chew on the slice. The orange head grinned and started eating his own quick style pizza.

"Big brother equivalent of a pizza? Shiro can't fend for himself?" He asked and Ichigo shrugged, looking down at his plate while he continued to munch on his own food.

"He can, but when we were growing up and babysitting our sisters it was a quick fix to two hungry mouths."

Grimmjow raised a blue brow at Ichigo and leaned back. "You have two sisters as well?" He asked, finishing his food off. Though he wouldn't admit it, it was actually pretty good. He grabbed his can of Red Bull and opened it, taking a long swig while watching Ichigo.

"Yeah, Yuzu and Karin. They're also twins."

Grimmjow choked on the liquid running down his throat and he pulled the can away from his mouth, coughing at the feeling of the beverage running down the wrong pipe. "Let me get this straight, you and your brother are twins, and your little sisters are twins as well?"

Ichigo huffed and looked up to Grimmjow. "Yeah. Why?"

The taller man just shook his head, rubbing his face and watching Ichigo. "Nothing, nothing." He held his hand up and stood. He grabbed his plate and set it into the sink. When Ichigo leaned back, Malice jumped up into his lap and mewed his want for his daily treat from Ichigo. The orange haired man grinned and grabbed a piece of turkey he had cut simply for the feline and handed it to him.

Malice took it happily and ran before anyone could stop him. Shaking his head the orangette finished his own food then standing from the table and setting his plate along with Grimmjow's inside the sink. He looked up to see Grimmjow watching him.

"What now?" He groaned, leaning against the counter, his elbows resting on it as he looked at Grimmjow.

The taller man shrugged and stepped in front of Ichigo, placing his hands on the counter behind the shorter male, now pinning him to said counter. "I wasn't joking when I said I've gotten a hard on for you."

Ichigo could feel his face heat up, his eyes widening. "Whoa there big boy..." Ichigo pressed the palms of his hands to Grimmjow's chest and put pressure on the broad chest, pushing the man back a few inches. "You might be horny but I'm not. Think you can manage to keep it in your pants for a while longer?"

Grimmjow grunted and stared down at Ichigo, a scowl marring his face. Ichigo just smirked and leaned up to the taller man's ear, then hesitated a moment before he affectionately nipped at Grimmjow's ear. "I said _awhile_ longer. I didn't say indefinitely." He whispered, his own face heating up as he pulled back and slipped out from under Grimmjow's left arm to escape from being pinned to the counter any more.

Ichigo rubbed his face then neck, his fingers tapping his collar bone for a moment in silent contemplation.

"Most shops are going to be shut down Thursday for the holiday. My friends and I are going to hang out, even Shiro is off work because the bar will be closed for the holiday. We were talking about hanging out at the pool, since most of everyone will be at parks or at home. Why don't you uh, I dunno... Close shop for the day and hang out with us? Maybe bring Gin if he's free, since he and my brother seem interested anyway."

Ichigo was staring off at a random object in the kitchen, thoughts swimming in his head. Did he honestly just ask Grimmjow out? His brows knitted together in a frown as he thought over how well he liked this whole situation he had put himself in.

Did he even like Grimmjow like that?

TBC

* * *

A/N: Haha! Finally a spark has been lit between the two! Now the question is, is it real for Grimmjow or just a part of his facade in order to get closer to the berryhead? You'll have to read and find out! Until next time~ (And don't forget to drop a review with your thoughts before clicking out!)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Okay, I wanna say just how sorry I am for taking as long as I did to update! I did NOT mean to make all you guys wait this long, I really didn't. I actually have been doing a lot of gaming lately, which I hadn't been for quite some time. The last week all I've been doing is gaming, and the last two weeks I've been working on getting my driver's license. (YAY!) -Yes, I don't have a driver's license. Sad, considering everything, especially the fact I'm writing a fic which has a lot of cars in it, and my age and all that. Blame the laws that are in place where I live. They kept friggin' changing. *grumbles* Anyway!

This chapter (I do believe) is the longest as of yet, so I hope that makes up for my delayed time in updating, plus, there's a rather big revelation about a certain character's past (At least I think it's a big revelation anyway) which I added after the fact, so I hope that goes well with everyone. I'm sure it'll at least answer some questions you've been asking or wondering, but will most likely bring up a lot more questions after you read it. XD So without further delay, read on!

* * *

Ichigo thought back on recent events. Sure, the guy was dangerously sexy, had a laugh to die for, a steady job that surrounded things Ichigo enjoyed, a drop dead gorgeous muscle car... His personality was rough and his temper short. But there was that alluring air about him that Ichigo had to admit to himself he had somewhat got caught in.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Grimmjow had stepped in front of him with a wide, teeth baring grin. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

Ichigo scowled and swatted at Grimmjow to keep him at bay, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yeah. So take it or leave it." He crossed his arms and puffed his chest out, trying to seem as casual as he could allow himself to get, as if he was asking about the weather or buying a carton of milk.

Grimmjow's grin broadened and ate half his face, his bright blue eyes seemingly glinting with amusement. "Think I'll take that."

Ichigo deflated a bit, blinking then turning his head away, shifting his shoulder in a shrug. "Cool. Shiro and I will come by around ten to pick you up." He mumbled, uncrossing his arms to rub the back of his neck.

"I'll be sure to be ready then. Gin too." Ichigo gave a curt nod then turned on his heels and made a beeline for the door leading to the garage. Things were getting a little too awkward now. He could hear chuckling behind him and he shook his head, trying to ignore the man he'd just asked out.

Once inside the garage, Grimmjow went back to work, but this time Ichigo followed him. The taller male quirked a brow and Ichigo huffed. "I haven't forgotten that you've got a bruised rib. You could use a little help."

Grimmjow's face twisted into one of slight anger and annoyance. "I don't need help." He growled, but Ichigo already made up his mind. Until the bruise was gone, he'd help out around the garage while there. He'd been the one to cause the injury to begin with. Grimmjow could see the determination in his face and eyes, and he sighed a heavy breath.

"Fine, you can help out if you want. But I'm not paying, and you can bet your ass I'm not giving a damn discount on your car." He threatened, then turned and returned to the car he had previously been working on. Ichigo grinned and followed.

For the remainder of the day the two worked on said car, and Ichigo found he enjoyed working alongside the bluenette. Because of his knowledge for cars it was easy to know what to do and Grimmjow didn't have to spend time in explaining any of the small stuff. His mind was kept busy and off the date he had made, and he was able to be up and moving rather than sitting still for hours.

By the time Renji pulled up and honked his horn to get the orange head's attention, he had completely lost track of time. He blinked and looked up from the hood he was currently leaning over, eyes landing on the red Land Rover. "Yo, Ichi, come on!" Ichigo nodded and grabbed a cloth, wiping his hands clean of dirt. He grinned to himself and tossed the cloth at Grimmjow's face, leaving a dirty smudge where it landed on him.

"Prick..." Grimmjow growled as he pulled the cloth away, but his lips twitched at the corners, revealing a slight grin.

"Dick." Ichigo smoothly replied, walking past the man and grabbing up his laptop, stuffing it into his messenger bag and heading for the garage door. He stopped midway to the Land Rover and turned, hurrying back to Grimmjow who blinked down at him.

Grabbing Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo reached into Grimmjow's pant pocket and pulled a pen the man had previously shoved into the pocket after writing a note down about the car. He scribbled something onto Grimmjow's palm before shoving the pen into it and looking at Grimmjow in the eyes. "So you don't have to call my brother."

He smirked as the recognition that flared to life on Grimmjow's face and he turned, running for the car and his awaiting ride. "That's not why I called dammit!" Grimmjow yelled after him, gripping the pen in his hand.

Ichigo laughed and jumped into the Land Rover before it pulled away and driving off.

Grimmjow looked down to his hand and saw the number written down. His lips curved into a smirk and he walked over to the workbench that his phone sat at. After registering Ichigo's number, he leaned back against the bar and looked up at the ceiling. 'Heh, he's making this easy for me.' He thought to himself, a chuckle rising from his throat.

"What was that all about?" Renji asked while he drove down the road after he had picked Ichigo up.

The man next to him glanced to him then looked out the window, stifling a yawn. "I, uh...kind of asked him out." He chanced a quick glance at the other man and seen he had wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Wha? Seriously? I thought you two hated each other. The fuck's up with that?"

Ichigo nodded and looked down to his hands which rested on his lap. "Yeah, uh, about that... Guess he kind of likes how I am around him..." Shrugging he looked at Renji. "So I asked him out to come with us on Thursday."

Renji groaned and rubbed his face, glancing at his friend who sat next to him then his eyes settled back on the road while he gripped the steering wheel. "Just be careful Ichi, I don't trust the guy yet."

The other male scoffed and looked out the window. "Don't worry, I'm not stupid Renji. I'll be careful."

The ride back was long, but the two talked nonetheless. Renji teased Ichigo about asking the man he loathed so much just a week ago out on a date. Ichigo just seethed and gave him withering glares and verbal threats. But in all honesty Ichigo couldn't do much.

One, Renji was driving and he didn't want to get into a car accident, and two, the man was his best friend, and three, he knew the man had his teasings in the right place. Even Ichigo was beginning to question his motives for asking Grimmjow out.

He kept wondering this the whole night he worked, but by morning he was out like a light in his bed until it was time to go back to the garage.

However he felt strangely energetic about the idea and when he arrived, he set to work alongside Grimmjow, helping with the cars. He made their food again, and the conversations continued to shift from idle chat, to things concerning the cars, to humorous bickering, to outright threats and then somehow shifted again to their date; which Ichigo had tried to avoid.

They had just gotten ready to return to the garage when the phone began ringing. Ichigo stopped and looked at Grimmjow whom was scowling as he reached for the cordless phone which sat on the kitchen counter. He answered and lifted the phone to his ear, looking at Ichigo the whole while.

"Grimmjow, I presume your new friend is there?"

Grimmjow bristled ever so slightly but thankfully wasn't enough to alert Ichigo. He held the phone away and covered it with his hand, nodding to the garage door. "I need to take this, adult talk you know." He grinned at the scowl and middle finger presented to him by Ichigo before the orangette turned and stomped down the short hall and slamming the door shut behind himself.

Returning his attention to the phone he breathed slowly and nodded. "Aizen. Yeah, I just sent him to the garage. Do you need something?" He wanted to growl for having his day ruined by the brunette.

There was a light chuckle on the other end. "Ah, I'm glad to hear you're still doing as I requested. I'm very eager to hear more of this young man. Which is why I'm calling. You remember that little conversation we had Sunday, concerning the fact that Ichigo may very well have a record? We have uncovered some information. I thought I would be so kind as to let you know."

Grimmjow caught his breath in his throat, nodding while he pulled himself away from the counter and craned his neck to look down the laundry room, making sure there was no snooping Strawberry present. "What did you find?"

"As you know, Tosen, my esteemed colleague, is a very well known lawyer. He has found a sealed record on one Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow's twisting stomach was trying to decide whether he wanted to growl and be agitated by the mention of the biggest hypocrite he knew, Kaname Tosen, or interested that they had actually found the berryhead had a record. He bit back his agitation with everything he had at the moment and followed through with the latter. "Sealed?"

"Indeed. Apparently he was a juvenile at the time. It's very interesting. Tosen expects he'll have gotten the full story by the end of tomorrow, so if you would, meet us with Gin at my office."

The blue haired male gritted his teeth. Another meeting with Aizen, oh happy days, Grimmjow wanted to blurt out. He bit his tongue and nodded slowly. "Yes sir. We'll be there. Anything else?" He questioned, looking down at the garage door before looking away to the kitchen as Malice padded his way into it.

"That will be all for now, Grimmjow. Have a good evening with Kurosaki." With that said, the other end was hung up.

Grimmjow took a long steadying breath as he hung up his own phone and rubbed a rough hand over his face. 'Shit. A meeting with Aizen _and_ Tosen?! Fucking shit faced lawyer from hel-'

"Hey Mr. Jackass! You've got a damn customer! Have you not heard me knocking?!"

Grimmjow nearly jumped from his skin when he heard Ichigo's voice calling him from the hall. He looked into the laundry room where the orange head was standing, arms crossed, foot tapping and his ever-present scowl marring his features. "Shut the fuck up, I said I was coming!"

Ichigo felt an immediate twitch start in his eyebrow. "You didn't _say_ _anything_!" He scowled as the taller male passed him and walked down the steps to the garage where the customer was waiting out with his car. Grimmjow didn't bother to hide his bad mood, his customers knew him well enough that he wasn't going to be pussyfooting anything with them.

The next twenty-four hours were nerve wracking for Grimmjow.

At first it wasn't so bad, after the call he went back to work with Ichigo -which he wouldn't admit to it, but he enjoyed the berryhead working with him- until the Strawberry left with Renji.

Then Gin came home and the bluenette recounted the phone call with Aizen, to which they speculated on for awhile until Grimmjow had had enough of it all together.

Finally the next day arrived and he was feeling apprehensive about the meeting. Then Ichigo arrived at noon, and for awhile, he had forgotten the whole thing. Then he was solely focused on working on the cars, a passion he'd had for years. And working alongside the berry wasn't bad considering Ichigo knew his way around the garage almost as well as Grimmjow did.

But then that ended for the day when Ichigo left, again. And Grimmjow was left with his thoughts of what could be in the orangette's juvenal record, and what all Aizen and Tosen would have to say that night.

Gin was doing the driving this time as Grimmjow sat back in the passenger seat. He had his elbow propped on the window of the door and his temple leaning against his fist; an angry scowl pressing his features. "I fucking hate this." He muttered a curse under his breath.

The driver glanced at him then returned his narrowed eyes to the road. "Hmm?"

Grimmjow blew out a breath and leaned his head back into the headrest. "Meeting Aizen _with_ Tosen. It's bad enough I can't stand being around Aizen, it's worse when that fucking hypocrite joins our meetings." He grumbled and rubbed his neck.

Gin hummed and tapped his fingers along the steering wheel. "Ya sure that's the only reason yer uneasy? Not that ya don't wanna be pokin' around the berry's business?"

The bluenette snapped his head up and narrowed his piercing blue eyes at the other occupant. "What the fuck? Fuck no! Why the hell would I give a rats ass about knowing more about him? It's what Aizen wants." He growled then looked out the window.

Cracking an eye open to glance at Grimmjow, Gin grinned at him then looked back to the road. "Yer bein' awfully moody Grimmy~"

Grimmjow groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Shut up and drive..." He growled, scratching his head roughly then looking out the window again, glowering at the passing streets and signs.

Arriving at Aizen's large estate, -which is where Grimmjow and Gin normally had their meetings with their boss- the two parked in front of a set of large steps leading up into the manner. Getting out, the duo stepped up the steps and then entered through the door where they were met with the scent of nothing but _clean_. Nothing else, no flowers or other scents, simply _clean_.

Grimmjow was a clean person by nature, he lived long enough in messy homes growing up that he almost had a compulsion that led him to keep _his_ home clean. But the home of Sosuke Aizen was simply _too_ clean for the bluenette. It wasn't something that felt lived in, unlike his own home.

Shaking his head at the smell, he nodded to Gin and took off walking towards Aizen's office. The marble flooring beneath his feet kept him from being anything but silent with his boots which he had worn today. He led the way with Gin _somehow_ being silent behind him as he walked up a large staircase which led to the second floor.

There on the right of the top of the stairs, the first door was Aizen's office where Grimmjow and Gin both had spent far too much time in Grimmjow thought, was where Aizen and Tosen both were waiting for them. He walked in first, Gin following and closing the door behind them both to allow privacy for the meeting. After seating themselves, Grimmjow and Gin leaned back and eyed their boss and Tosen.

Kaname Tosen, an esteemed lawyer (which was on Aizen's payroll) was a dark skinned man with black hair done in dreadlocks. Roughly six feet in height, he was physically fit. His only ailment was that he was blind; and had been since birth.

Since working for Aizen, Grimmjow and Tosen had never once agreed on anything. Tosen, a man whom preached about justice, was a dirty lawyer whom would win a case; at _any_ cost.

Tosen was holding a file folder, as Aizen sat reclined in his chair, brown eyes fixated on Grimmjow and Gin. "How was your day?" He questioned, but Grimmjow and Gin both knew that he did not care whatsoever.

But Grimmjow's insides were twisting and knotting up to the point he felt like he was being suffocated by the man by simply being in his presence. He nodded curtly and rubbed his hands together. "Fine, thank you. Yours?" He didn't care as much as Aizen did, but he knew that if he had not asked, Aizen would not be happy.

And if Aizen wasn't happy with someone, it didn't matter anymore, because said person would no longer be in existence.

A smile spread across his lips and his eyes glinted with amusement at Grimmjow's expense. "Very good, thank you for asking." He turned to Gin whom nodded in agreement, Gin's squinted eyes not revealing his true distaste for the man sitting in front of him. "Well, let's not waste anymore time, and move on to the reason why I've summoned you two here."

Holding his hand out, he motioned for Tosen to present his findings. The man nodded and opened his folder, laying out photos on the desk. "Ichigo Kurosaki, age fourteen, was arrested for the murder of one Arturo Plateado, eighteen years of age."

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow and grabbed the photo of the victim, a young pale man with turquoise hair and yellow eyes. "So what happened?"

"The details of the reasoning behind the attack was left unclear. But witness testimony places Kurosaki walking up to the victim, they got into an argument, and then Kurosaki threw the first punch. He was on Mr. Plateado then, until he beat him to within an inch of his life before he was pulled off of him and arrested. Mr. Plateado later died in the hospital from his injuries."

"Shit." Grimmjow grinned slightly and looked at Gin whom he had passed the photo of Arturo over to let him look it over. Looking back at Tosen who had a look of annoyance at being interrupted; Grimmjow didn't even acknowledge the look. "What about the trial?"

Nodding, Tosen sifted through the papers in his folder until he found what he was looking for. "The record states his lawyer was the one and only Jushiro Ukitake."

This time Gin was the one to interrupt. "Oh? Now how did he get someone like that, hmm?"

Grimmjow scowled and looked between them. "What's the big deal about some lawyer?" He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Gin first, then aiming his glare at Tosen.

"The big deal, _Grimmjow_, is that Jushiro Ukitake has never lost a case." He scoffed at Grimmjow and shook his head, setting his papers down and running his fingers over the braille. "What's more, he took the case pro bono. Which is not something he normally does, especially with such an open and shut case as that of this one." Tosen continued.

The bluenette furrowed his brow. He knew enough about the legal system to know that good lawyers didn't do pro bono work. "So what happened?"

Tosen pulled out another file and began running his skilled fingers over the braille, not once blinking behind the sunglasses which he wore. "This was Kurosaki's first offense. Ukitake and the judge presiding over the case have been on good terms for years, a one Chojiro Sasakibe. Because Kurosaki was charged as a juvenile and this was his first offense, Ukitake was able to get a deal in place."

Then the dark skinned male scowled, as if the results weren't what he'd want in such a case. Shaking his head, he continued on as the three other men in the room sat and listened.

"Due to being a juvenile and this being a first offense, Kurosaki pled guilty to involentary manslaughter for a total of five years in a juvenile detention center. He got out in three years on good behavior, and graduated from his high school at the age of eighteen along with his friends." Tosen finally finished, and began putting his papers back into his file folder while it all sunk in with the other men in the room.

Grimmjow leaned back. "So what? I spent time in juvie, fuck, that's where I met Nnoitra." He grumbled and rubbed his face, looking at Tosen then at Aizen who hadn't spoken up once since Tosen began speaking; though Grimmjow figured Tosen had already told Aizen everything about the case before they arrived.

"The point to this new revelation about the young man, _Grimmjow_, is that he had to have had connections, or his family did, to gain such a lawyer and get that sentence for murder. I find that the fact Ukitake not only took the case pro bono, but got such a deal put in place for the boy, and that they sealed his record after the fact. Do you not see what I'm talking about?" Tosen's tone dripped with annoyance towards the man still seated.

But Grimmjow just snarled at him and gripped the armrests for control of his rage that began to rise inside of him. "Yes." He bit out through gritted teeth.

Gin tapped Grimmjow's shoulder to remind him who he was in the presence of, and then the silver haired male turned his attention to Tosen. "Mind my askin' how he managed to graduate high school after bein' out for three years?"

The bluenette deflated a bit and leaned back, looking at Gin as if he had just noticed he was there. 'Fuck, he's got a point... Wouldn't he have those three years to make up for? And the school let him back in after something like that? Something is off...what kind of fucking connections does Ichigo have?' He hummed and looked back to Tosen who nodded only to Gin.

"I couldn't find exactly, but it seems as though _someone_ gave the school a large donation around the time of Kurosaki's sentencing. After he was put in the juvenile detention center, he began receiving the same homework he normally would have by going to school, and he simply walked back into the school a day after he was released. There were no further complaints about him.

"Furthermore, he received a college scholarship after he graduated. However he didn't attend and instead went to work at the Rukon Bar, and we know who owns said bar." Tosen spoke, his face hard with the knowing fact that was obvious to everyone in the room.

"More connections..." Grimmjow grumbled low, looking at Gin then at Aizen. "What do you want me to do?"

Aizen hadn't really taken his eyes off Grimmjow -which had been disturbing the bluenette the whole time- but he finally leaned back into his leather chair and tapped his chin with his finger. "I wonder just what is so special about this young man. Grimmjow, what I want is for you to push him to reveal just who he is.

"Though you have been doing an excellent job of finding these things out about him, I'm not entirely pleased with the progress of this." Aizen said, his tone smooth and nonchalant.

Grimmjow ground his teeth, his jaw tight and muscles tense. "I get it. You'll have more on him soon, I swear." He said, standing from his seat.

Gin stood as well, bowing to Aizen and grinning up at him. "You can expect me to help out, since I'm seein' the berry's twin an' all." He grinned impossibly wider then excused himself; Grimmjow on his heels.

Aizen cleared his throat and Grimmjow stopped in mid step, his breath catching in his throat. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "You...wanted me to get on it immediately, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was anxious to get out of the room, but he forgot to wait until he was excused.

Gin was already out the door, and he'd no doubt hear about it later. But Grimmjow was to blame, he stood first...

"Yes. You may go." Aizen said, his eyes almost soft looking as he stared Grimmjow down. But the latter felt anything but softness coming from the man.

He hesitated as he gripped the doorknob, then took a breath and looked at Aizen once more. "I, uh... I'm just, kind of wondering what we're going to do after we figure out who Ichigo's connections are..." He mumbled, rubbing his neck as his eyes shifted from a random spot on the wall to Aizen, and back again.

Aizen nodded and smiled pleasantly. "All in due time Grimmjow. Now I said you were excused, didn't I?"

Grimmjow was out the door before he even took another breath of air.

He was beginning to sweat freely and he needed to get some fresh air. He jogged down the stairs where Gin had been waiting at the bottom for him, and the two quickly left the manner; Grimmjow leading in a brisk pace. Once outside, he grabbed ahold of the keys from Gin and hopped into the car, wanting to be back behind the wheel.

Time seemed to slow down for Grimmjow as Thursday started to creep up on him, but for Ichigo it couldn't arrive fast enough. He couldn't quite believe how excited he was for the get-together he and his friends had planned, let alone Grimmjow being there this time. Aside from Renji, his friends were anxious to size up the man that had caught Ichigo's eye.

When he and his twin set off for Grimmjow's garage, he could barely hide the stupid grin on his face. "Yo King, you're lookin' awfully giddy."

Ichigo snapped his head around to see Shiro's eerie grin settled on his face, his eyes never leaving the road. He scowled at the comment, but smiled in spite of himself. "I don't know. Maybe?" He looked out the window again, leaning back into the comfortable leather that held him. "Just kind of excited." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at himself. He felt almost stupid for feeling like this.

But the last couple days at Grimmjow's shop had a different air, lighter than it had been before. Comfortable. The time he spent working alongside Grimmjow was actually kind of fun.

"They've changed."

Ichigo blinked and looked to his twin, a look of confusion fixing itself on his face. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand the comment.

Shiro shifted and leaned back, but his eyes didn't move from the road. "Your eyes. They've changed over the last few days. Used to be really hard for a long time. But they're softer now, warmer, like how they used to be before-"

"Stop Shiro. Just stop..." Ichigo looked out the window, knowing where this was going.

"Just sayin'."

He nodded, knowing what his brother had meant now. But he didn't want to think of what had happened in the past, he wanted to think of what was happening in the here and now instead.

They arrived at the garage and Shiro honked the horn a few times, even pressing his hand to the horn for a few seconds longer than necessary to get the attention. Ichigo opened his door and got out, looking over the top of the car as two men emerged from inside the garage. His breath caught in his throat.

This was the third time seeing Grimmjow cleaned up, (Excluding the other day when he caught a glimpse at the man in the shower) and he was just as drop dead sexy as Ichigo remembered him being the first time. Grimmjow met Ichigo's eyes and a grin split his face.

God that smile is going to be the death of me, Ichigo wanted to breathe out. He watched as Grimmjow hit something on the inside of the wall then the large door to the garage began sliding down, Grimmjow and Gin already outside and walking over to the car. "Shiro says Gin gets shotgun. Sorry Grimm, you're stuck with me in the back." He smirked and looked inside the car to his twin who was laughing.

His face began heating up when he saw the lewd gesture his twin made and he scowled. "So not cool Shiro." He snapped, pulling away from the car to allow Grimmjow in first. The blue haired man scoffed at being put in the back but climbed in without further complaint, seating himself behind the driver side seat. Ichigo climbed in after and pulled the passenger seat back, allowing Gin to finally slide in.

"You know, I'm usually the one doing all the driving." Grimmjow grumbled, leaning up to see as Shiro put the car in drive and peel away from the curb, making a quick U-turn. He leaned back instantly at the movement and slipped the seatbelt on, Ichigo already having his on.

"Hey! Don't get car sick on me or you're cleanin' it up!" Shiro scowled in the rearview mirror at the bluenette then let his eyes settle on the road while the drive back to their side of town commenced.

"So, you said we were goin' swimming, ne? Got my trunks on already~" Gin's famous grin was in place like always.

"Yeah, but first we were gonna meet up with everyone at Hacchi's diner to grab somethin' to eat." Shiro replied, his eyes flicking to the silver haired man next to him then at the road again.

"Aren't you supposed to wait an hour after eating to swim?" Grimmjow scrunched his nose and looked at Ichigo, a single blue brow raising in question.

Ichigo smirked and looked to the man next to him, his shoulders shrugging. "You can always sit on the sidelines. Maybe visit the kiddy pool if you're too scared to swim with the big kids." He laughed when Grimmjow's eyes narrowed into a scowl.

Shiro was laughing up a storm in the driver's seat at Ichigo, and Gin was grinning back at his blue haired friend. "Fuck you all." Grimmjow grumbled, leaning back and crossing his corded arms over that broad chest of his. Ichigo snickered and nudged him. He shot Ichigo a look, but his features softened ever so slightly at the look on Ichigo's face.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to compliment ya Grimm!"

The blue headed male looked up to meet Shiro's devious eyes in the rearview mirror. He knitted his brows together in confusion, shaking his head. "For what?" He snorts.

"King told me the blue is natural. Very cool!" His grin was eating half his face and Gin snickered. Ichigo busted out laughing, chancing a glance at the man next to him to see Grimmjow scowling.

"Seriously? You told your brother? What's next, your friends?"

Ichigo shook his head and then an impish smile made it's way across his lips. "Nah, I wouldn't tell my friends about that." He said through snickering.

"I did!"

Grimmjow snapped his head up to see Shiro's eyes again, and a growl escaped from deep within his chest. "Figures." He growled, looking out the window after flipping the two men the bird.

"If it'll make things even, mine and King's hair really is O' naturel." He shot his twin a smirk and Ichigo huffed, holding his hands up.

"Hey, he didn't need to know that yet!" He shifted in his seat then kicked his brother's seat, jarring the other male who laughed in response. His head jerked to the side at the sound of a chortle and he narrowed his eyes at the blue haired man. "Not a word, blue boy." He hissed and Grimmjow gave a shit eating grin in reply.

The ride continued like this, but Ichigo was smiling in spite of himself. He was already enjoying himself.

They arrived at the diner and got out, much to Ichigo and Grimmjow's relief. Both preferred sitting in the front rather than the back. A certain red Land Rover Defender already sat in the parking lot and they walked into the diner to see their friends talking and waiting on them. "Yo, Red!" Shiro waved and skipped over, Gin in tow of the shorter male.

Renji turned his head and grinned at seeing the four men. "Awesome timing, we just got here a few minutes ago." He said, motioning for them to pull up chairs.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Did anyone see that coming for Ichi's past? I didn't. XD Seriously, it was just a last minute thing...or, last couple week thing. XD Now, if I got anything wrong concerning legal matters, don't flame, just politely tell me. I searched the internet high and low and could not find anything on a situation like that, and how much someone would spend in prison. So I did the best I could, considering my knowledge for the legal system is all based off Law & Order. :P I apologize if anything is wrong. Anyway, please feel free to review before clicking out of the page to tell me what you all thought! I love hearing your thoughts on what's going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: *beaming* I really wanna thank everyone (again) for reading and faving and especially reviewing! I can't believe this story has so much feedback! It might actually hit 200 reviews! :D That's so awesome! I love hearing from everyone, and the reviews keep me coming back. X3 So in this chapter, the much anticipated date, it probably won't be quite what anyone was expecting, but I really enjoyed this chapter as I wrote it up. Also, the start of the chapter, I wasn't too happy, but I love it after they get to the pool, so bear with me. I think you'll all enjoy the scenes following the diner.

* * *

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, and Shuhei were currently sitting around the larger table in the center of the diner. Ichigo brought his chair up to settle next to Chad, Grimmjow taking his place next to the berry while Shiro plopped down next to Ikkaku, Gin seating himself next to him. "So, this the guy doing that work huh?" Ikkaku was sizing up the blue haired man, his critical eyes hard.

Ichigo looked over to his bald friend and nodded. "Yeah. Try not to pick a fight with him Ikkaku, you're still recovering from being shot."

The other man scoffed and glared. "I'm fine!" He shouted, nearly jumping up from the table.

Yumichika grabbed ahold of Ikkaku's shirt and dragged him back into the seat. "Relax Ikkaku, we're here to enjoy ourselves, not get into any fights. And quite frankly, I doubt Ichigo would take into consideration of your injuries if you decide to piss him off. Again." He eyed the man next to him and Ikkaku deflated, but puffed his chest back out and glared.

"Tch, I could last a few minutes." He grumbled.

Renji barked a laugh and his hand came down on the table with a loud smack. "No one can last a few minutes against the berry! Just ask Kensei!" Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face, glancing to Shuhei who shot him a look.

"He finally told me." Shuhei simply said.

The orangette shrugged and picked at his glass. "Sorry Shuhei, forgot for a bit that you're with him."

Shuhei's lips curved into a sly smirk and he looked up to meet Ichigo's gaze. "I'm glad you kicked his ass. Honestly, he needed it. Was starting to get a little too cocky for my liking. You beat his ass back to being only slightly cocky."

Ichigo grinned, his eyes glinting with a small bit of amusement.

Shuhei's eyes shifted to around the table then met Ichigo's again, his smirk broadening. "Besides, made it easy for me to have my way with him in bed. So actually, I really got to thank you." He winked and Ichigo busted out laughing, along with most of everyone else around the table, save for Chad who rarely showed much emotion at all, Ikkaku who rolled his eyes at them, and Grimmjow who was restraining a laugh.

"Hey, whenever you want him knocked back off that high horse of his, just give me a call. Beating the shit out of someone is a great stress reliever." Ichigo grinned more, revealing his white teeth, and Shuhei gave him a thumbs up, causing another round of laughter to start.

"Boys, I'm so pleased to see you all. And two new friends?" Hacchi eyed the two strangers, a soft smile on his face.

Grimmjow glanced up at the large man, his eyes hardening at the sight of the newcomer. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He announced, nodding at the rotund man.

Gin looked up, his narrowed eyes scanning the man, mocking smile not even faltering. "Gin Ichimaru." He said with a wave of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you boys. Hachigen Ushoda. But please, call me Hacchi." Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo looked up to the man, smile on his face as he ordered what he wanted.

Then a red headed young woman came up, bright smile greeting everyone at the table. Ichigo met her gaze and raised an orange brow, looking back to see Hacchi's smile broaden some. "My niece, Orihime Inoue. She'll be working here from now on. I'm training her now."

"So nice to meet you all! So, what was that you wanted?" She looked to Ichigo and he repeated his order for her. She scribbled down the order on a notepad.

"Remember how I showed you Orihime."

She nodded and beamed at the man. "Yes sir!" She went from each of the men seated, writing down their orders as her uncle stood back with a watchful eye. "Okay, I think I got all that." She held the notepad up with a bright smile. Hacchi chuckled and made his way to the back, Orihime following quickly behind to help.

"Hey, she was kind of cute." Ikkaku grinned and Ichigo snorted, waving off his friend.

"Where were you looking?" He smirked as Ikkaku gave a lewd smile in reply. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Chad mumbled something under his breath, his deep voice giving off the sound of a rumbling engine. Ichigo laughed and grinned at Chad, whose tanned cheeks darkened to a shade of red at Ichigo's response.

When Orihime came back into the room, she was smiling as brightly as ever at the men as she balanced a couple trays of food. "Okay, uh, who had what again?" Ikkaku snickered and held his hand up, then pointed to his plate.

She went around handing off the plates to the owners and then when she was done she bowed and then looked at them; beaming still. "I hope everything is to your satisfatory! If you need anything else, just yell!" She bounced away after that.

Renji snickered then blinked and smiled slyly at Ichigo. "Hey, by the way, hope you don't mind I called Rukia to come over too."

Ichigo groaned and scrubbed his face, looking at the redhead. "Seriously? Do you have a death wish?" He asked, his face deadpanning. Shiro busted out laughing, food spurting from his full mouth.

Renji scowled at the response. "I can handle whatever Byakuya dishes out, don't worry."

"Wait a minute, Byakuya? As in Byakuya Kuchiki, the head and CEO of Kuchiki Inc.?"

Everyone turned to Grimmjow who finally spoke up. Ichigo leaned back and nodded his affirmative. "Yeah, that Byakuya. Renji's been having an on again, off again relationship with his little sister Rukia for the past couple years." He answered, motioning to the redhead.

How the fuck did you get a connection that even Aizen can't buy, Grimmjow wanted to blurt out. He bit his tongue instead, then his lips curved up into a smirk at the orange haired male next to him as Ichigo began eating.

"Byakuya wants nothing to do with us. But Rukia's another story." Ichigo began explaining, knowing full and well Grimmjow would most likely get a little curious about Byakuya. Shrugging, he continued picking at his food, grinning slightly to himself after noticing Grimmjow seemed to have deflated a bit.

After a few moments of talking, and only silence coming from the bluenette, Ichigo's eyes flicked to him. "You seem almost lost sitting here with us." A grin stretched across his face at Grimmjow's furrowing brows, then the scowl he knew was coming fixed itself on his face.

"I just don't usually hang out with little kids." He grumbled, glaring before looking at his plate.

"Little kids? I could kick your ass up and down this street all day!" Ikkaku was on his feet, fire in his eyes as he fixed them on Grimmjow.

The blue haired male looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "Tch, don't push your luck, kid."

His tone said it all, and Ikkaku narrowed his eyes and pushed his chair back. "You think you're tough?" He growled, and Grimmjow leaned back after finishing his food, his bright blue eyes matching the intensity of Ikkaku's dark ones. "No, I don't think that, cue ball. I know it." His eyes flicked to Ichigo then let them settle back on the only person standing. "Just ask Ichigo."

Ichigo's face flushed as everyone turned to him and he held his hands up.

"Has he beaten you?" Renji was next to stand, looking down at Ichigo then to Grimmjow, brown eyes narrowed.

"No, not in so many words. But I have pinned him down a few times." His lips twitched and he smirked up at the two men, then allowed his gaze to meet everyone else who was staring, silently challenging them. Ikkaku was trembling, but his friends knew why; he was trembling with excitement.

The man truly loved to fight.

Ichigo groaned and stood, grabbing ahold of Ikkaku's shoulders. "No, Ikkaku. You're not going to fight here and now. Maybe you can kick his ass later." He paused, and shot a smirk at Grimmjow. "Maybe convince him to give me a discount on the work he's doing for my car while you're at it."

Grimmjow scoffed and flipped Ichigo off. "Not happening." He stated dryly, waving his hand after.

Ichigo chuckled and patted Ikkaku's shoulder, sitting him back down. "Now sit your ass down and finish the food, I'd like to go swimming." He ordered, narrowing his eyes at the seated man. Ikkaku grumbled, but began eating nonetheless while Ichigo shot a look at Renji who held up his hands in defeat.

They finished the food with idle chat, laughing and arguing over stupid things. Grimmjow and Gin were slipping into the conversations more, relaxing around Ichigo and Shiro's friends. Though they both knew they were still being watched by the men around the table.

After arguing over who would pay, which somehow ended up being Gin, they left the small diner and left for the local pool. Renji's Land Rover leading the way as Shiro's Camaro SS followed closely behind. They parked in the near empty parking lot, which only held two other cars. They climbed out of the vehicles and headed for the gate to the pool which was locked up for the holiday.

"So how are we getting in again?" Ichigo momentarily felt embarrassed for forgetting they'd need a key, but then there was a laugh coming from their left.

"Well it helps to have keys." The men looked over to the left to see four women walking over to them.

"Hey, Tatsuki, Rukia, Mashiro, Chizuru." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, grinning slightly to see his friends walk up to them.

"So how did you get the keys to the place anyway?" Shiro slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and leaned against his twin, grinning at the women.

Tatsuki Arisawa, a short black haired young woman smirked and held the keys up in her hand. "You gotta thank Chizuru for that one." She winked at the redhead next to her who beamed.

"Hey, that was my pleasure!" Chizuru Honsho, an average height, redhead with glasses made a lewd gesture and Ichigo shuddered while his brother laughed.

"No way, you slept your way into getting those keys?"

Chizuru's eyes held a glint of amusement. "Please, Shiro, there was no sleeping involved." She laughed as Mashiro wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, pouting.

"Not cool!" Her bottom lip puffed out as she continued to pout. The short green haired young girl, Mashiro Kuna, clung to the redhead possessively.

Tatsuki laughed and gripped Mashiro's shoulder. "Me and Rukia had to literally hold Mashiro down while Chizuru worked her magic on the life guard who works here. Chick didn't even know what hit her, but at least we got the keys and the whole day to ourselves!" Tatsuki grinned and went over to the gate, unlocking it with the keys she held in her hand.

Rukia, the short, black haired woman with violet eyes leaned against the tall redhead who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning at his friends.

"Hey Rukia, nice hair cut. When did that happen?" Ichigo commented as the group made their way into the pool, Tatsuki stopping momentarily to relock the gates.

Rukia grinned and ran her hand through her short black hair, which was cut in a bob. "Actually a couple weeks ago. I like how it looks."

Renji nodded in agreement and pulled the girl closer to himself. "So do I, she looks sexy doesn't she?" Rukia scoffed and pushed away from the redhead, but was smiling in spite of herself as she made her way to the changing rooms ahead of the group, her hips swaying.

Renji whistled and eyed her body, then let his eyes flick to his friends. "We'll be out in a minute." He said, a wolfish grin making it's way up his face. Ichigo laughed shook his head at him, and Ikkaku howling as the redhead quickly followed behind his woman.

They split and went to different changing rooms to change into their swim trunks and swimsuits. Grimmjow slowed, and watched as Ichigo stepped into a room alone. He smirked then and made his way over to the door, slipping inside the unlocked door. 'Idiot.' He thought, snorting.

Ichigo had his back to him, and was currently changing into a pair of orange and black trunks. His back looked as though it was a sculpture, with well defined muscles shifting with every movement the berry made. Aside from his sun-kissed skin, the most notable aspect of his back was that it was riddled with small, light in color scars.

Grimmjow hummed, and before he caught himself it immediately alerted Ichigo to his presence. The orangette spun on his heels, blazing brown eyes locking onto Grimmjow. He grinned at the shorter male and then before Ichigo could react he had him pinned against the wall, his breath warm against Ichigo's skin. "Consider this payback for the shower scene." He smirked at the immediate scowl that shot into place on Ichigo's face.

"You fucker! Get out!" He shoved at Grimmjow, effectively pushing the bigger man away from himself. "I'm trying to fucking change. You sick pervert." His scowl just hardened even more with each breath he was taking.

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes at him. "Are you some kind of prude or something? It's not like I have anything you've never seen." He smirked at the pink tint on Ichigo's cheek, which was forced back as he shook his head in protest.

Grumbling to himself the shorter man turned his back again and finished changing, but he could just _feel_ Grimmjow's eyes on him until he finished changing, finally pulling on his swim trunks. "Maybe I am a prude, so fuck it. I like my privacy when changing. A lot of people do, and I'll be damned if I change how I feel." He scoffed and looked at Grimmjow, a blank look on his face when seeing Grimmjow in all his glory.

The bluenette was standing before him, his muscle sculpted body exposed with for Ichigo to see. He tried his hardest to ignore the immediate red charging up his face and neck, reaching his ears almost instantly.

Grimmjow smirked, satisfied with that little show. He grabbed his own trunks, a pair of navy blue trunks with black leopard print. Ichigo eyed him as the taller male slip his muscle toned legs into the trunks and then finally pull them up. 'He's doing this slowly just to get to me. And it's working dammit!' Ichigo bit down onto his tongue in hopes of not visibly squirm in front of Grimmjow.

When Grimmjow lifted his gaze back up to meet Ichigo's, he allowed his eyes to rake slowly up his tall frame. He smirked, he couldn't deny that the Strawberry had a body he'll definitely enjoy pounding into his mattress.

The orange head scoffed at the look he was getting from Grimmjow and he narrowed his eyes; though the heat in them wasn't as strong as he'd like. "Prude or not, you can still be a damn pervert. Keep your eyes to yourself if you're just going to stare like a fucking creeper." He pushed past him then, but before his hand grasped the doorknob he was pushed back against the wall, forcing a gasp to escape his lungs.

"That an invitation?" The bigger male breathed, his hand stroking Ichigo's hip, sliding down further and closer to his groin with each stroke. "Hm, sexy." Grimmjow chuckled, his eyes amused while they raked up and down Ichigo's body.

The orange head grunted and then his hand shot up and fisted into Grimmjow's blue locks, and with a jerk of his hand he pulled Grimmjow down for a heated kiss.

Wide blue eyes stared at the orangette for a second until his brain processed what was happening. He immediately reacted by pushing his body weight into Ichigo, his teeth nipping and biting at the lips he'd wanted to ravage for awhile now. Just as quickly as it happened, Ichigo had shoved past Grimmjow and stepped back to get a better look at Grimmjow in turn. The man was lean, muscle toned, probably more than Ichigo.

He noted that the bruise to his ribs was fading, but still there.

"Yeah, guess you are." Ichigo replied, a hint of amusement flashing through his eyes. Grimmjow grunted, then grinned. Ichigo walked out of the room before another word was spoken. The taller man followed him with his eyes first, then his body followed behind.

Everyone was already out of the changing rooms, including Renji and Rukia whom both had unruly hair and it was obvious their skin was shining with sweat. He rolled his eyes at them. "Nice, Renji, real nice..." Ichigo said dryly, shaking his head at them both. Renji shot him a look, but then his features softened when Rukia pressed her lips to his chest, drawing his attention away from the other man.

He turned his attention back to Grimmjow, and he grinned in spite of himself; he was definitely enjoying the idea of getting to see this man more and more.

Damn he was hot.

Tatsuki turned the stereo on with a CD Ichigo mixed and had given to her. Cranking up the sound, she looked out at everyone and grinned. "Let's have ourselves some fun!" With that, Ikkaku was first to do a cannonball into the pool.

Shiro was right behind him, while Gin settled back on one of the chairs. Grimmjow sat in the chair next to Gin's and watched with silent amusement while Chizuru and Mashiro teased one another and trying to beat the other into the water. Rukia and Renji was next to jump in, while Yumichika and Chad settled back to watch.

Shuhei took a place at the life guard's station, silently amused but his watchful eyes were watching everyone carefully. Tatsuki was next to him, standing and shouting encouragements towards her friends, and threats to those who might need it. Ichigo sat in the chair next to Grimmjow, grinning slightly to himself. It had been long time since so many of his friends were together like this. He knew the girls from school, and Tatsuki from his and Shiro's karate classes as kids.

And then there was Grimmjow.

He looked to the man sitting next to him, seeing how he was reacting. He stood and sauntered over to the taller man, and opened his mouth to say something. "Yo Ichi! You're on!" Ichigo's mouth clamped shut and he turned his head, seeing Ikkaku standing from the pool, a devious smirk on his face. Ichigo groaned and glanced to Grimmjow, annoyed that he was being interrupted.

The bluenette was watching him and Ichigo couldn't help but give a half hearted smile and turn his attention back to Ikkaku. "Shiro know about it?" He called over, stalking over to the pool now.

Shiro popped out of the water with a laugh, then giving a big thumbs up. "You an' me, King!" His wide, face splitting grin never ceased to make Ichigo chortle at the sight.

"And who're we going against aside from Ikkaku?"

"Me."

They turned to see Renji sitting on the edge of the pool, Rukia standing next to the redhead. "Heh, this should prove interesting." Ichigo smirked. He nodded, and the pool cleared of everyone. Ichigo and Shiro made their way over to the right end, and Ikkaku and Renji at the left. They jumped in, and leaned back against the edges of the pool, each in one of the corners, staring down their opponents.

Chizuru and Mashiro took up positions at the side of the pool, taking the chance in being cheerleaders for the game. "In the left corners, we have the kings of tats, Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame! And in the right corners, we have our deadly duo, Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki! Let the Water Royale, begin!"

Chizuru and Mashiro jumped and clapped, and made motions of waving pompoms, their enthusiasm unwavering. Ichigo and Shiro glanced to each other, their eyes locking for a split second before they kicked off from the wall of the pool and were swimming to the center in rapid speed.

Renji and Ikkaku followed their actions, and before anyone knew it, the four clashed in the center of the pool.

Ichigo was first to strike, he reached Renji and grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing the taller male down under the water and he quickly followed. Renji struck a quick jab to Ichigo's stomach, causing the latter to cough and suck in a mouthful of water. Shiro had dived under the water and struck from below Ikkaku, a kick flying out of the water and hitting the bald headed man in the face and sending him flying back into the water with a splash.

Ichigo retaliated by kneeing the man under the chin then using both his feet to push off the man's chest, forcing the redhead to the bottom of the pool while he swam up to the top, reaching the surface and sucking in a huge lungful of air, coughing the water that had been sucked in earlier.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is first to get a breath, but he's just starting ladies and gentlemen! The man is a beast and won't go down!" Mashiro cheered loudly, her voice rising above the sound of the music, which was currently the song Feed The Machine by Red.

The orange haired Kurosaki twin rolled his eyes at Mashiro, but then they widened when he was drug back under the water, his arms flying up in attempt to grab the things he knew didn't exist to grab ahold of. "He's back under!" Chizuru gasped for the effect, but her burst of laughter couldn't hide the fact she was having fun.

"Mr. Abarai is a fighter, through and through! He won't go out without a fight first! This is obvious from his previous run ins with Ms. Kuchiki's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, head and CEO of Kuchiki Inc., which is bringing this fight to you live now! I love sponsors, don't you, Ms. Honsho?" Mashiro commented, turning to her red headed lover.

"I do, I really do!" Both girls giggled hysterically and the others around the pool laughed at their commentary, a few glances being shot at Grimmjow's deep laughter which rose above everyone else's.

Ikkaku had landed a few quick jabs to Shiro's sides, but couldn't quite land a lethal blow with Shiro's quickness. Even in water the man was agile and his lithe form made it hard to catch him. Then Shiro was gone out of his sight and his eyes widened. "Dammit, where are you?!" He yelled, turning around frantically.

Shiro came up behind him from under the water and grabbed ahold of Ikkaku's arms, pinning them behind his back and dunking him under the water, following behind closely. Ikkaku gasped but held his breath under the water, struggling to free his arms from the white haired Kurosaki.

Ichigo had freed himself from Renji's grasp by elbowing the redhead hard, causing the latter to immediately release him. He swam away but not before landing a kick to Renji's face, a smirk spreading across Ichigo's face as Renji grabbed his face. He breached the surface again, gasping for air but smiling and even laughing all the same. Renji followed behind him, nose clutched in his right hand as he broke the water's surface.

"Kick his ass Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled from the sidelines.

Renji shot her a glare. "Whose side are you on anyway?!" He yelled, waving his fist at her. She smirked and flipped him the bird. The injury was forgotten when his eyes landed on the orange hair and he tackled the other man, sending them both back down to the bottom of the pool.

They struggled and Ichigo headbutted Renji, the latter seeing stars. Ichigo swam to the surface again, grinning as he held his hand up. "Do we have a victor?" Chizuru looked to Mashiro who gasped.

"Not yet!" Ichigo furrowed his brow and turned his head, eyes doubling when red hair came into view. Renji wrapped his powerful arms around Ichigo's torso and lifted the berry up and out of the water, grunting with the effort of throwing him over his head and back into the water. A large splash exploded under the orange head and Renji followed, landing an elbow to his sternum.

"Oh no! Has Ichigo met his match?" Chizuru looked ready to pass out, though only for show. She fanned her face and Mashiro giggled, shaking her head.

Green hair whipped about her head she looked back to the pool. "Never! No one can match Ichigo's power and determination! Isn't that right, Ms. Honsho?" She was watching the fight while Chizuru picked up the commentary.

"That is right Ms. Kuna. The man is a lean, mean, sexy, fighting machine!"

"Who are you calling sexy?!" Mashiro snapped and her eyes narrowed at the girl next to her.

Chizuru laughed hysterically at her lover's jealousy. "Well, I personally don't think so, but I'm sure there's a certain bluenette piece of man meat thinking it!" She turned her head to see Grimmjow snap his attention to her. She winked and looked back to Mashiro who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"That's so true Ms. Honsho!" They continued their commentary of the fight.

Shiro had been exchanging blows with Ikkaku, his grin eating half his face. Finally getting bored of the exchange, and lack of true danger, the albino male jerked his head back, headbutting Ikkaku under the jaw. When he got himself freed from the other man, who had in their little fight gotten ahold of Shiro's arms behind his back, much like he had done earlier, he turned in the water and gave a hard front kick to Ikkaku's groin.

He swam up to the surface of the water and broke it to claim the air he knew was waiting for him. Holding his hand up and giving a peace sign, his grin still in place, his eyes met Gin's and his usually pale face darkened to a light pink.

"Shiro Kurosaki is showing he's victor!" Chizuru and Mashiro laughed and waved, cheering the man.

Ikkaku came up out of the water at the edge of the pool, gasping and groaning. "D-Dirty prick..." He gritted his teeth, his right arm holding himself at the edge while his left hand held his abused package.

Yumichika was there and smirking down at his long time friend, smugness in his face. "You always forget that Shiro likes to play dirty." He chuckled, then reached his hand down to help his friend out of the water.

The white haired male also climbed out, stretching his lean frame and looking back into the water for his twin, eyes watching the red and orange blur under the water that shifted and looked to be struggling.

Ichigo had fallen to the bottom of the pool with the blow to his sternum. But he soon recovered and looked to see Renji coming after him. He twisted his body and pushed off the bottom of the pool with his strong legs, reaching Renji in the middle and punching the redhead square in the jaw with a right hook.

Renji reeled back and Ichigo saw the opening. He landed another hit to Renji's sternum, then a quick jab to the redhead's throat, causing the latter to gasp and suck in a lungful of water. Renji shook his head and swam to the surface immediately after. Gasping and choking he gripped his throat, doing what he could to regain his senses. Ichigo had followed behind him and held his arm up, fist in the air and fingers showing a peace sign.

"Ichigo Kurosaki wins! The Water Royale is over! The deadly duo known as the Kurosaki twins are victor! Kurosaki twins are the winners!" Mashiro's voice went up another pitch as she cheered the victors. Ichigo grinned and swam over to the edge, about to pull himself up when a pale hand extended towards him.

Smiling, he took his twin's hand and was helped from the pool, while Rukia and Shuhei did the same with Renji. "D-Damn, that's just...messed up..." Red head coughed again, rubbing his sore and tender throat. Ichigo smirked over his shoulder at the man who was glaring daggers in return.

Shiro swung his arm over Ichigo's shoulders and brought the orange haired twin against him, the two grinning as they held up their right fists in victory. Their friends cheered as they walked to the chairs. Ichigo collapsed on one, chest heaving from the exertion of the fight, but smile plastered on his face.

Then a weight shifted the chair and Ichigo looked to see Grimmjow sitting next to him, a wide grin on his face. "Nice fight. But you were holding back. Both you and Shiro could have dodged a lot more blows than you did."

Ichigo rubbed his head, but smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was just for fun. Renji and Ikkaku weren't going all out either." Nodding, the blue haired male looked at the others around the pool.

Then his head snapped back to see Ichigo leaning against him. "I was going to say something before all that started up, but I can't remember what it was now." He grinned impishly at the taller man and Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"You were going to tell me how much of an amazing kisser I am?" Grimmjow grinned, and this in turn got a quick jab to his already bruised rib. Ichigo was still smiling, though.

TBC

* * *

A/N: And there we have that! XD I really hope everyone enjoyed that little battle, I loved writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the update everyone! So please leave a review before clicking out of the page! Doesn't take that long! :) Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Eek! I can't believe I went over a month without updating! *gasp* I am SO so so so sooo sorry! I really am sorry for the delay. I didn't even send a message to anyone. Honestly, I haven't been on fanfiction at all this past month. :\ And the next two months I'll be MIA a little, probably, maybe. Sorry! But this story is NOT forgotten! Just got life and stuff to do. *yawn* -Real exciting stuff, there. XD Anyway, I had been debating on adding something, but I ended up not adding it. But I did add something else, and I really hope you all enjoyed! I worked pretty hard to make sure it was good, especially because...

Today is GrimmIchi Day! (6/15) X3 Happy GrimmIchi Day my fellow fans! This story needed to be updated for the special day for our favorite couple. ;) So read and enjoy!

* * *

The group of friends spent a couple of hours goofing off and swimming, talking and even some dancing, to which Ichigo and Shiro happily went up against each other and showed off their moves for their friends who egged them on. By the time dinner rolled around they were starving, and returned to Hacchi's diner for more food; the ladies following them.

However it was getting late and time to separate to head their own ways for the evening. They did their farewells for the day and Shiro and Ichigo drove Grimmjow and Gin back to the garage, this time Ichigo doing the driving as Grimmjow sat shotgun. Ichigo's eyes kept flicking to the man next to him, then the rearview mirror to see his brother and Gin talking quietly with one another.

Letting his eyes settle on the road he continued the hour long drive, a fraction of a smile on his face as thoughts of the day's events replayed in his mind.

The car ride was quiet enough; there were no need for words right now.

Finally they arrived at the garage, the four men immediately climbing out from the vehicle to stretch their legs. Grimmjow ambled up to the garage and pulled the remote from his pocket, opening the large door with a press of a button. He looked over his shoulder at the orange hair that had popped up behind him. "What?" The door wasn't even fully opened when he slid himself under it, Ichigo following before Gin and Shiro had a chance to see what he had planned.

The next thing Grimmjow knew, his back was pressed against the wall with the shorter male pinning him, hard eyes set on him. Grimmjow's lips twitched, but the fire in his eyes was being held back.

For now.

It was quick, but Grimmjow felt the heat rise suddenly in his groin when he felt Ichigo's warm lips pressed to his own and pull back again. He scowled and turned his head away from the man in front of him, his muscles flexing while he attempted to restrain the beast inside that had been startled to life.

"We're goin' inside for a quick drink, wanna join us Grimmy?" Gin walked past the bluenette, a know-it-all grin stretching across his sharp features.

Shiro was a little less willing to smile at the sight of his older twin getting any kind of physical with another man. He was literally grinning and bearing it; it was the only thing that held him back from sneering at the burly garage dweller.

The older twin looked to his sibling and snorted, brown eyes hardening in a warning. The other scoffed and turned, jogging up the stairs to enter the apartment. Ichigo was about to follow after his twin and Gin when suddenly he was slammed back onto the hood of a car, arms stretched above his head and legs spread with a knee between them.

A low groan escaped his throat and it drove Grimmjow over the edge. He wasn't about to let Ichigo get away from this date without he himself getting off at least once. The berryhead had teased him all damn day long and he wasn't taking it anymore. His mouth found Ichigo's neck and he went to work; teeth scraping, tongue licking, lips sucking.

The orangette tilted his head back and arched into the other man, sighing with need. "Hmmm..."

Grimmjow smirked. 'He makes this too easy sometimes.' He wanted to laugh, but held it back by biting down just under and to the left of Ichigo's Adams apple. Another low, guttural groan arose from the Strawberry's throat, and it went straight to Grimmjow's cock.

He was about to get to work when the body he was straddling sprung to life and startled him. Ichigo's muscles strained and he shoved the other off himself and back into the wall. He knew he had been teasing, and he knew there'd be Hell to pay but he sure as fucking hell _loved_ teasing the other man.

He figured however that he could make up for it right about now.

Grimmjow's hands found their way to Ichigo's shoulders, eyes following him downward where the orange head went. 'Shit...' His grin stretched across his lips to reveal his canines. He didn't even have to do the work and he was getting what he wanted.

Ichigo allowed skillful hands to unbutton and unzip Grimmjow's pants, then his thumbs hooked in the hemline and he tugged the tight fitting pants down the muscular legs that were Grimmjow's. Blue silk boxers were under the jeans, and Ichigo made quick work of getting rid of them.

Now with Grimmjow's pants and boxers down, his erect length was standing at attention for Ichigo. He eyed the length, the blue hair which he had remembered from earlier. Without a second thought he leaned forward and grasped the base of the cock before him and his mouth sucked in the length.

Grimmjow tossed his head back against the wall and he growled low. He didn't realize that Ichigo wouldn't even bother with teasing anymore. "Fucking hell..." He cursed under his breath as the berry began to stroke Grimmjow's length against his silky smooth throat, deep throating the man.

Eyes closed in concentration Ichigo focused on what he was doing; that and the feeling of his own erection growing. His skin tight jeans were anything but comfortable at that moment. Deciding he didn't want to leave himself out of the enjoyment of the moment Ichigo unzipped his pants and freed his own member.

Blue eyes were staring intently at the orange mop which bobbed around his cock. 'He is not going to jerk off while giving me a BJ.' He gave a shit eating grin when Ichigo's member was grasped in his free hand and he began to skillfully work the member, pumping himself as he continued to deep throat Grimmjow.

Oh that is so fucking hot, Grimmjow wanted to drawl out as he leaned his head back against the wall, eyes rolling back and closing. 'Fuck, getting a BJ _and_ knowing he's jerking off at the same damn time. What a fucking turn on.' Grimmjow was grinning, low growls and groans vibrating his throat.

Ichigo's member was fully erect in his hand, and any moaning that would normally have been heard was simply muffled 'Mmfs' coming from around the cock which he continued to deep throat. He tried different rhythms, sucking hard and long, or slow and hard, fast and hard.

Either way, Grimmjow was incredibly hard and ready to shoot his load. He bit back a moan and balled his hand into a fist, then bit down on his own fist to keep himself quiet. Granted he loved the feeling, he wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea of getting a blowjob while his garage door stood wide open, and Ichigo's brother just inside the apartment.

He had to keep some boundaries after all.

Then Ichigo leaned forward on his knees and tilted his head back, just enough to allow Grimmjow's cock to slide just a fraction more deeper. The feeling of Ichigo's tongue rubbing on the underside of his member, where the long thick vein was. It was already throbbing as it filled with blood, but the added friction was too much for even Grimmjow to withstand any longer.

He threw his head back and growled, then a long drawled out moan rose from deep from his gut and up his chest.

Ichigo's own moan of delight was left unheard but from himself. He made sure to keep swallowing even as Grimmjow released, sucking him dry while he rode out his own orgasm. His hand stroked himself, releasing everything he had. He pulled away from Grimmjow to finally catch his breath after he had swallowed everything.

Grimmjow gave a sigh of delight, a grin still playing across his face. He looked down to see Ichigo had grabbed a nearby rag to wipe his hand clean. "That was fucking hot." He grinned wider when Ichigo shot him a look of annoyance. "What? That's a compliment."

"I just wasn't going to be forgotten and left with a problem." Ichigo stood upright and fixed his pants, which now fit a lot better. "And I didn't want to be caught with my pants down and Shiro waltz right in. Just faster to do the job myself." He looked to Grimmjow with a wolfish smile.

Grinning lewdly, Grimmjow rolled a shoulder in a shrug. "Still pretty fucking hot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and held his hand up, shaking his head while he headed up the stairs to get a drink so he could wash out the taste in his mouth. Grimmjow chuckled and fixed his pants back up while he followed behind the berryhead.

Gin and Shiro were sharing a couple drinks inside, enjoying the company. When the two walked in on them the air seemed stiff however, like the two were playing a game of cat and mouse. Ichigo wasn't entirely thrilled with the air about the room, but he also knew Shiro was going to try and pry information from the fox face.

With the two walking in on them Shiro and Gin pulled apart from their close sitting quarters. "King! 'Bout damn fucking time you get your skinny ass in here. This guy's trying to molest me." Shiro hissed, standing from his chair with a glass in his hand.

Ichigo snorted and swiped the glass from his twin to get the taste of the liquor to replace the taste of Grimmjow's semen. "I've never heard you complain about something like that before." He mused after he slammed the glass down on the table.

"Wha? I don't get a say in what I was doin'? I don't exactly call it molesting." Gin's grin spread impossibly far across his face, making him look even more evil than he already looked.

The bluenette slapped his back and snorted a laugh. "That's what you always say. Look I'm beat, and I've got a shit load of work to do on a couple cars coming in this week. And the work needs done before the weekend, so get both your skinny asses out." Grimmjow smirked and nodded his head in Ichigo's direction.

Shiro scoffed and went to lunge for the taller male, but Ichigo wrapped his arm around his twin's waist and held him at bay. Then he waved and shook his head, dragging his twin out of the kitchen and down the hall to the door. "Like you'll get rid of me for long, Mr. Jackass." Ichigo called with a smirk of his own.

Ichigo was able to get his twin in the car and then he himself seated in the driver's side and the car started. "What the hell was all that back there?" He snapped once the car was turned around and they were safely returning to their home.

The other shrugged and looked out the window with a psychotic grin. "What part?" His eyes flicked over to his twin who scowled in response. "Ohh you mean the thing in the garage? Yeah, sorry. Guess I'm a little more overprotective when there's a creeper looking ready to fuck ya." Shiro turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"Are you high? I can handle myself you stupid idiot." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck while one hand gripped the steering wheel still. "Seriously, what the hell?"

Shrugging, Shiro continued to stare. "I don't want you to go too quick. Not with that guy anyway." He turned his head and looked back out the window at the passing street signs. "Look at what happened before..."

Ichigo sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then turned his focus on the road. "I know you're trying to protect me here with Grimmjow, but you need to trust in me a little more. You're forgetting who's King, and who's the little brother." He smirked at the knowing scowl that was surely on Shiro's face.

"Fuck ya." Shiro responded with a snort.

"And just what about that thing with Gin? Molesting you? You didn't seem too concerned about that over the damn phone." He narrowed his eyes at the younger twin then he turned his attention back to the road once again.

He grinned and turned his head again to see Ichigo. "Okay, I might have fudged the truth a little. Kind of just wanted to get out of there. Think Gin realized I was tryin' to get some information about Grimmjow. Don't worry, I plan on seeing him again. And again. That guy really know's how turn me on." He grinned wickedly at the deep scowl on Ichigo's face.

"I did not need to fucking know that." He shook his head, but glanced at Shiro and his eyes softened just a little. He wrapped an arm around Shiro's shoulders and brought his twin over, kissing his cheek before he looked back to the road. "Thanks."

The albino nodded and smirked. "So what did you and Grimmy talk about, eh?" He smirked, just knowing that Ichigo had gotten off.

The orangette's lips twitched and his fingers danced along the steering wheel. "Didn't do much talking. Just gave him a BJ."

The younger twin stared for a second, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly until his golden and black eyes widened and he screeched, jerking back away from the berryhead. "Oh fuck! You fucking sicko! Sick bastard!" Shiro bellowed, his hands scrubbing and clawing his cheek where Ichigo had kissed him.

Ichigo tossed his head back and laughed, his hand slapping his knee in the process. "That's just priceless! I was just waiting for you to ask what we did!" He laughed again, a devious grin a mile wide on his face.

Shiro screeched and howled, his cheek red from his rubbing. "Bastard!" He whined, sinking into his seat then.

Ichigo laughed almost the whole way back to their house while Shiro continued to pout and rub his cheek raw. As soon as they arrived at their home, Shiro sprung from the car and ran into the house; cursing his twin the entire way. Ichigo simply laughed and followed him inside.

At Grimmjow's garage...

Grimmjow had just gotten off the phone with Aizen, letting the man know what all had happened, the connections some of Ichigo's friends had, and thus, he had. He omitted the more personal details, especially the blowjob. But he made sure to include his growing relationship with the berry.

Now he sat on his couch, phone held loosely in hand while he stared at the floor. Elbows resting on his knees, he breathed a deep sigh and let his blue eyes slip closed.

"You seem awfully troubled, Grimmy. I thought today ended fantastically!" Grimmjow grunted in response. Gin was sitting on the armrest of the couch, a single, red eye, opened wider than usual to watch the man closer. His mocking smile almost laughing down at the man seated next to him.

"Shut up..." Grimmjow growled, a rumbling sound in his chest that threatened the other man. The blue haired male shifted in his spot and set the phone on the coffee table. Leaning back he tilted his head back to meet Gin's gaze.

"Ya know what your problem is? Ya wanna keep the berry to yourself instead of sharing every little detail with Aizen. Like sharing the Strawberry. An' you've always been the one to not wanna share." Grimmjow's body was taut and he looked ready to attack, but Gin knew better. And he knew he could hold his own against his best friend.

"You know I don't fucking care about that! I'm not even really dating the guy!" He sneered, white teeth baring.

Gin chuckled and stood from his perch on the armrest. "Don't believe you~ Grimmy likes the berry! Grimmy likes the berry!"

Grimmjow was on his feet and about to swing at his friend, but Gin was quick and already had distance on the other man. "Too slow, Grimmy!" Gin laughed.

The seething man scrubbed a hand over his face, then sagged into the couch again. His head in his hands he breathed a long, deep breath that seemed to drain all energy from his body. "So maybe I don't like telling Aizen every little detail of my day! I'll admit to that, but I sure as fuck don't give a rats ass about that prick Ichigo!" He gritted his teeth, jaw already sore from the stress he was putting on it.

"Ya know, you're the one dead set on breakin' up with the Strawberry after all this. I haven't heard Aizen say, "Oh, and do remember, once you have sucked him dry of all information concerning his connections to the Visored, break up with the man." Have you heard him say this? If ya don't end it, and Aizen has what he wants, don't that mean ya don't have to share all the details then?"

Grimmjow huffed while he watched Gin's lame excuse of mimicking their boss. "Why would I want to stay with that kid? He's annoying as hell, he gets on every damn one of my nerves, he likes pissing me off, he-"

"Is just like you." Gin cut him short, his narrowed eyes scanning Grimmjow's face. He noted how the blue haired man's face went slack for a moment, then picked up again to cover it up.

"Yeah. Just like me, I guess. And I don't even want to be around myself half the time, why the fuck would I want to be around someone like me?" He spat, a hand reaching up and running through blue locks, slicking back the hair. His hand dropped back to his knee, blue spikes springing back to life.

"Hm, I think the Strawberry will do you some good." Gin turned, waved off the larger man and skulked out of the living room. Malice entered the room after, blue eyes scanning the silver haired man who left. Then the feline turned it's attention to Grimmjow and padded his way up to his owner. The silver cat jumped into Grimmjow's lap and nudged his large hand, begging for attention.

Grimmjow ran his hand along the length of Malice's back, the cat arching into the attention. "Of all people you show the same affection as me, it had to be Ichigo..." He grumbled, watching the feline out of the corner of his eye. The cat stretched and nuzzled Grimmjow's chest, purring in content.

It almost sounded like an engine running.

Both Ichigo and Shiro used their time off work for the remainder of the evening (after Shiro had thoroughly scrubbed his cheek raw at home) to talk over a few things at their father's while visiting, their sisters interested in hearing about the water battle at the pool. Their sisters loved the battle, and Karin was especially proud to know her brothers had been victor, as she just knew they would be.

They retreated to their own place again after dinner and cleaned up their neglected home; Ichigo teasing Shiro the whole time about the little incident in the car.

By the time they went to their own rooms, Ichigo's head was swirling. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with arms crossed behind his head. He replayed the events of the day repeatedly, every interaction he had with Grimmjow. Something was so different now, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

By morning, Ichigo barely got any sleep. Thoughts of the blue haired man keeping his mind too busy from relaxing and drifting off to dreamland. The twins shared a quick breakfast before Shiro was off to work, and Ichigo loitered around the house until Renji showed up to drive him off to the garage.

They arrived an hour later, idle talk and comments about the previous day's events filling most of their conversations. "See ya Ichi." Red head smiled at his friend, waved and made the U-turn.

Ichigo watched as Renji drove off, smirking to himself. He knew Rukia had spent the night with him from the happy air that floated about the redhead. Turning to walk into the garage, Ichigo waved after his friend and shifted the messenger bag on his shoulder.

That ugly seat for a couch looked so inviting at how exhausted he had let himself to become.

He sauntered over to the seat and placed his messenger bag down. Glancing around, he didn't see Grimmjow. Probably still in the apartment for lunch, Ichigo told himself. He slid down onto the seat and sighed. Nothing wrong with closing his eyes for a minute, right? He laid down across the seat and his eyes slipped closed.

Grimmjow had just finished his lunch when he checked the clock to see it past twelve thirty. He cocked a blue brow and threw his trash away and walked out to the garage to see why Ichigo hadn't popped in.

The moment the door opened and his eyes landed on the car seat on the opposite wall, his striking blue eyes found the reason for the Strawberry's absence. Chuckling, he made his way down the steps and ambled over to the seat where the sleeping berry lay. An amused smirk spread across his face and he reached down to shake Ichigo's shoulder before halting his hand, furrowing his brows as he stared.

Sighing, he shook his head and pulled his hand back. Then he looked up to the cabinet which was high enough on the wall to keep from hitting one's head on it upon standing from the seat. Grimmjow's lips twitched and his eyes held amusement. Save for Nnoitra, who he made sure the cabinet landed perfectly on the man's thick head.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he opened the doors and pulled out a blanket which he had put into the cabinet for specifically this; nights when he worked too long in the garage and he couldn't make it up to his room to shower before bed. Unfolding the blanket, he stood back and flicked it open the rest of the way, then laid it over Ichigo's sleeping form.

He watched for a moment as Ichigo stirred, then fell back into a deep sleep. Actually looks peaceful, he mused. Then he turned and walked into the garage, knowing he needed to get to work.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the ending felt a bit rushed, but I liked it. I hope everyone enjoyed this update for GrimmIchi Day! I'd love to know your thoughts, so please let me know with a review! Doesn't take but a minute to write down a couple nice things, like what you liked before you click out of the page! Thank you so much for all the support. :) Until the next update!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's characters, or any IRL products that may be referenced.

A/N: Whew! I was worried for a bit that I wouldn't get this chapter up before Ichi's birthday! (7/15) Or Grimm's! (7/31) But I succeeded! *cheers* (Ironically I'm updating on my own birthday, lol Those two are far more important though! :3) Anyway, I can't say thank you enough for everyone who is supporting this story! Over 200 reviews! And so many people are following/faved this story! Everyone is so amazing for supporting the story! Thank you all so much for your continued support! I hope this chapter is good for everyone, I personally liked how it went. :)

* * *

The sound of something akin to a drill woke Ichigo. No, not a drill exactly he thought, as his mind became more aware. Someone was changing tires... He shifted from his laying position. The warm feeling of a soft blanket was next to catch his attention. Thin brows furrowed and he tugged the blanket, eyes snapping open after realization as to where he was dawned on him.

He jerked upright, looking around, eyes widening while he searched the space around him. Grimmjow was next to one of the cars in the garage, changing out the tires. Reaching up and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, he stifled a yawn while his eyes traveled to the clock. "What the hell?!" He jumped up, the warm blanket long forgotten.

Grimmjow looked up from what he was doing and snorted. "What's with the yelling?" Grumbling he turned his attention to the task at hand.

"It's nearly eight! Fuck, I slept all day?" He groaned and sank back into the seat, staring at his hands. He heard a grunt and looked up to see Grimmjow rolling a tire away from the car.

"Yeah, kinda. I came out here around twelve thirty and found you passed out on the seat." He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, looking up to see Ichigo watching intently whom then held up the blanket in question.

The taller man rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his shoulders in a small shrug. "I keep a blanket in the cupboard above the seat. Don't always feel like dragging my ass up the stairs, shower and then get to bed some nights." He went to turn when the sounds of footsteps halted him. Turning his head he was met with intense brown eyes.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow blinked slowly, his bright blue eyes reflecting confusion in them. Ichigo circled the man like a shark to a swimmer, then leaned up and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's for a moment. "You didn't have to let me sleep. Hell, didn't have to give me the damn blanket."

Rolling his eyes the bluenette waved his hand in disinterest. "Whatever, you owe me." His lips curved into a smirk while he made his way past Ichigo. 'Maybe I'll get another BJ or a good fuck for my nice little deed there.' Were his thoughts, a shit eating grin splitting his face.

"Then how about tomorrow night?" Grimmjow froze and turned on his heel to see Ichigo standing before him with arms crossed over his chest.

Grimmjow sauntered over to Ichigo, grin spreading his lips to reveal white teeth. "You asking me on a real date this time?" Then he grabbed ahold of the shorter man's shirt, pulling him even closer. "Because if it's another kiddy date with your little friends, a blowjob won't be enough to make up for my precious time wasted." He spoke, his voice low; breath warm against Ichigo's skin.

"Maybe I am." He smirked and leaned in the last few inches to brush his lips against Grimmjow's. "Or maybe not. Won't know unless you get off your high horse and come out to Cero with me." The scent of sweat and Grimmjow's musk was assaulting Ichigo's sense of smell. But in a good way, he was thinking.

A grin of his own spread across his lips and he kissed the underside of Grimmjow's jaw, the tender skin between jaw and neck, right above his Adams apple. A low growl vibrated his throat, but Ichigo could tell this one was far from threatening.

"Hmmm..." Was the vocal response Ichigo got.

"I'll take that as a yes. We'll meet you at Cero. Say, nine thirty-ish?" He chuckled quietly in amusement and kissed Grimmjow's bottom lip, took it between his teeth then pulled away, walking back to where the seat was.

Grimmjow watched him intently, blue eyes burning into Ichigo's back. He was about to move forward and get a taste of the Strawberry when a horn honked outside. He silently cursed the redhead, knowing full and well it was him.

The orange haired man grabbed his messenger bag and looked to Grimmjow, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. "Don't forget, or I'll be kicking your ass into next week." He trotted past the taller man, his eyes flicking to him.

"What'd you mean by 'We'll meet you'?" He turned to see Ichigo nearly out of the garage.

The other held a hand up. "Shiro and me. Don't forget to invite Gin!" He called back. Then he slid across the hood of the Land Rover and climbed into the passenger side. A smirk was tugging his lips as Renji turned the car around and began driving back towards their side of town.

Grimmjow's lips twitched and he grabbed his phone, smirking. 'Easy money.' Hitting a speed dial number he held his phone up to his ear, listening until the other end picked up. "Don't make any plans tomorrow. We've got a couple dates."

Renji kept glancing over at the man seated next to him then at the road. "Okay, what's with that stupid grin you're wearing?" He finally broke down and asked. "You asked him on another fuckin' date, didn't you?" Renji was watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

The orange head turned and gave a roll of his shoulders in a shrug. "Maybe. Last week got kind of interrupted with Kensei and Shinji. And I got the feeling that was meant to be a date." He grumbled at the thought of the possibility of Shinji and Kensei showing up once again.

"You really like this guy, don't you?"

Ichigo jerked his head up, eyes fixed on the redhead. "What? No, I mean, yeah... I mean...what the fuck are we talking about this for?" He scowled and turned away from the laughing redhead. "Bastard. Just drive." He growled under his breath, annoyance flaring inside him.

But more so was the sudden thoughts of how he really was beginning to feel for Grimmjow. He was sexy, loved cars the same way Ichigo did, he was fun to mess with. Ichigo's chest tightened. Something was still trying to reach him, a thought that maybe things were too good to be true.

He shook his head. No, Grimmjow couldn't be the same as _him_... Not everyone in the world was a heartless bastard, Ichigo wanted to scream at himself. He wasn't going to let these thoughts ruin the good mood he was in. He buried the little voice whispering to him back into the depths of his mind. Letting his thoughts return to the upcoming day he sighed and rubbed his face.

He could really use some sleep right now.

Renji was watching Ichigo still. He would glance at him then back to the road. His grip on the steering wheel was tight. Running his free hand through red locks, he leaned back. Ichigo was his best friend, he needed to trust the man on this. But the aura Grimmjow gave off still made him wary.

There were things he knew that others didn't, and he had the feeling the same thing ran through Grimmjow's life. Wild animals can sense each other, know one another is a threat to their life, and Renji was among some of the wildest. Renji did not trust Grimmjow any more than as far as he could throw him.

But above all else he was concerned for the Strawberry. He didn't want to see his best friend to ever go through any kind of pain.

Not again.

The redhead dropped Ichigo off at his place an hour later and drove off while Ichigo hurried inside. He was passed out on his bed within minutes.

Even though the next day was Saturday, that night couldn't come fast enough for Ichigo. He was feeling more and more excited as the hours ticked by. Barely getting any sleep he and his twin met up with friends, but Ichigo had decided to avoid the garage for the day.

He figured he'd get as much as he can handle of Grimmjow for a whole day that night. Just another warning in his head that had rang out, and this one he decided to go ahead and listen to.

"You seem hyped up, King. Thought you weren't interested in the dating scene?" Shiro grinned at his twin while they sat back on their couch, the TV on and playing some B-list horror movie. His orange headed twin shrugged, eyes flicking to the clock for the umpteenth time that hour. A burst of laughter erupted from Shiro, causing the pale skinned twin to fall down and off the couch.

The other twin scowled and lifted his foot, kicking Shiro in the chest. He didn't even bother to be gentle about the kick either. "What's so funny?" He scowled.

"You! Ya keep lookin' at the clock! You're anxious about your date with that blue hellion." Shiro looked up from the floor after he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Am not." His scowl couldn't get any harder.

"Seriously though, I'm glad King." Ichigo blinked slowly at his twin as the albino stood from the floor and flung himself onto the couch.

"About what?" He suddenly felt wary.

Shiro shrugged and looked to Ichigo while he leaned back into the couch; the movie easily -and for the better- forgotten. "That you seem happy. That we both seem to have found someone to be happy with." He continued to stare at Ichigo then his gaze shifted back to the TV. A face splitting grin appeared while he laughed at a horribly done ghost scene.

The orangette was still focusing on Shiro though. His brother had for a split second a look of sorrow on his face, and Ichigo hated that. He hated how Shiro held in even more emotions than he did himself. He knew what his twin was thinking about, where his mind went for a split second.

Both their minds were returning to past events recently.

He turned his head away finally to look at the TV and forced himself to just sit back and watch the movie while they waited to leave.

They began to get ready after the movie and then they were off to Cero. They arrived around the time they specified, but Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow's Charger. So the two went ahead inside and made a beeline for the bar. They both ordered a drink and then leaned against the bar, looking at the scene before them.

People were coming in, the club was still a hit even a couple weeks after launching. Ichigo couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it in Cero.

After a few minutes of waiting and a drink later, Ichigo's eyes fell on blue spikes which had just walked through the club's doors. He grinned and downed his second drink, setting the glass down. Shiro was in the process of ordering a third drink when Grimmjow and Gin walked up to the twins. "I'll take one of those." Gin met the bartender's gaze then his eyes fell to Shiro who turned and flashed him a wide smile.

"Which one?" He asked, a sly look crossing Shiro's face. Gin grinned impossibly wider and snaked an arm around Shiro's waist, leaning down to the shorter man's ear and whispering something into his ear. The latter visibly shivered and seemed to almost melt into Gin's body.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his twin then let his eyes settle on the man who stood next to him. His face heated up when he noticed how Grimmjow's eyes seemed to be raking over his body.

"So, I'm here. Going to make it worth my while or are you just going to try and get me drunk and make me think we had a good time?"

Ichigo smirked at the man in reply. He reached up and grabbed ahold of Grimmjow's shirt to pull him closer. "If you insist, then I sure as hell hope you can move that illegally sexy body of yours." He tugged the shirt, then ambled out into the dance floor. Sliding past other bodies he turned his head to confirm Grimmjow was indeed following him.

He was.

Grimmjow was wearing a wide grin, electric blue eyes dancing off Ichigo's lithe form while he followed the latter onto the dance floor. Then before he knew what hit him Ichigo was on him. Body moving to the rhythm of the music the DJ was playing, Ichigo let his body do the talking. And Grimmjow was responding, meeting Ichigo every step of the way.

Surprising the Strawberry, Grimmjow moved in sync with him to the beat of the music.

Only Shiro had ever truly been able to match the orangette's moves when dancing. Granted he danced with many people, especially his friends when they were having a good time, none could match his moves to a T. But Grimmjow was and this was just the beginning of the first song. Moving against one another, the crowd split around them and egged them on by cheering and whistling.

Shiro and Gin looked on, watching while the two men moved and danced, their actions and movements in sync. Grinning wildly at watching his twin and seeing the look on both his and Grimmjow's faces, Shiro grabbed Gin and pulled him onto the floor.

His twin wasn't the only one who could dance.

And apparently Gin could move too because as soon as they got onto the floor Gin was right there and meeting Shiro's movements. The four were surrounded by the crowds, the whistling and cheering almost louder than the music itself as they egged the four men on. Grimmjow's eyes flicked to his friend and Shiro, his grin broadening before he focused on the man he was dancing with.

Ichigo's world around him was melted away and replaced with just the music and Grimmjow's presence. He didn't notice his twin or Gin or the people around them. Just Grimmjow and the beat of the music, the thump of his heart and the blood racing through his veins.

It wasn't until the man he had been moving against grabbed his arm and tugged, snapping him back to reality. His smile faltered as he looked up at Grimmjow. There was sweat beading on Grimmjow's forehead and the wild strands of blue hair that hung over his forehead were slicked to his skin.

Ichigo realized that his own face was flushed and he could feel the presence of sweat on his neck and back. "Need a drink!" Grimmjow said over the beat of the music and Ichigo nodded in agreement; this throat was definitely in need of liquid.

Once in the room and the sounds were muffled, Ichigo noticed just how tired his body seemed to have gotten. "Jeeze, I didn't think I'd be able to get you off the floor." Grimmjow was saying while he sat reclined in one of the sofas and a drink in hand. Ichigo settled himself next to the man and looked at him, brows furrowing in confusion.

Grimmjow quirked a blue brow at him and shook his head. "You really got _that _lost into the dancing didn't you? We danced to like six or seven songs."

The other man let his eyes rake across his body and he noticed, confirming the presence of sweat from dancing. "I, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head, fingers sliding through oil slicked hair. He cringed and looked at Grimmjow, grinning impishly while he shrugged. "Sorry, it was just...really fun." He muttered, averting his gaze.

A deep rumble of a laugh escaped from Grimmjow's chest and the other man looked to him and scowled, eyes hardening at the sudden outburst. "Sorry I was actually enjoying myself." His voice was screaming with sarcasm.

Grimmjow settled down and snickered. "No, no. It's not that. I've honestly never seen you so entranced."

Shrugging, Ichigo looked around the VIP room. "Stick around me long enough and you'll see a lot you haven't yet." He replied calmly, his breathing coming under control finally.

A strong arm appeared around Ichigo's waist and the latter was pulled against a hard body. Ichigo flushed and looked up to Grimmjow who was grinning. "That a promise?" He lowered his voice as he leaned in close.

The heat Ichigo could feel from the blue haired male's body was nearly unbearable. Face still flushing and cheeks reddening he turned his head away to catch some fresh air that seemed unable to reach Grimmjow's aura.

After setting his drink down Grimmjow's hand reached up and gripped Ichigo's chin, tilting his head and the orangette made eye contact with him. Intense blue eyes were burning into Ichigo and he shivered for the umpteenth time since meeting the man. "Hmm..." Ichigo wasn't about to pass the chance up.

He leaned up and met Grimmjow's full lips with his own. Ichigo leaned into the bluenette and his eyes slipped closed while he fisted his hand into Grimmjow's shirt. Forcing Grimmjow to deepen the kiss, Ichigo flicked his tongue across Grimmjow's lips and the man complied by parting his lips just barely enough for Ichigo's tongue to slip into his mouth.

He didn't waste any time while he allowed his tongue to search every crevice of Grimmjow's mouth. He felt along his teeth while being careful of the sharp canine-like fangs he seemed to have. The smoothness of his cheeks, left and right, Grimmjow all the while keeping his own from moving too much.

When he finally landed on the opposing tongue, Ichigo simply forgot about everything else. He slid his tongue under Grimmjow's, forcing the man to reply by finally allowing his own to move and run against Ichigo's. There was a soft grunt from Grimmjow and then he shifted on the sofa. Pulling the berryhead onto his lap he wrapped his arms around him, his large hands feeling their way up Ichigo's toned back.

There was simply something so intoxicating about the Strawberry for Grimmjow.

Ichigo's knees pressed into the sofa cushions on either side of Grimmjow while he balanced himself on Grimmjow's lap, his hands resting on the man's broad shoulders. Grimmjow tilted his head back and Ichigo followed, his tongue still toying and rolling around Grimmjow's.

There was a quiet groaning sound which vibrated up from Grimmjow's chest then throat, and he forced Ichigo's tongue back into his own mouth with his own now, the kiss still not broken. It was beginning to become a rough kiss and Ichigo was already starting to feel his growing erection press against his already tight pants.

Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss, both his and Ichigo's breath uneven. Ichigo's hand traveled up the back of Grimmjow's neck and he nearly lost himself when his fingers slid into the soft blue locks that was Grimmjow's wild hair. His head dipped down and his eager lips found the thick muscles of Grimmjow's neck as he began trailing a line of kisses up to the man's jawline.

Eyes closed, Grimmjow tilted his head back and allowed the assault of kisses to continue, heat beginning to pool in his groin and tighten his jeans. 'Shit...' A sound akin to a purr vibrated Grimmjow's throat, the feeling of the berry atop him turning him on and making him harder by the minute.

"Oi, King! C'mon there's still time for that later! Let's get wasted first!"

Ichigo growled a deep, low threatening sound and he lifted his head. Burning eyes met his twin's black demonic orbs and the twin simply offered a wide grin; unaffected by the obvious threat in those raging eyes.

Gin chuckled, his arm wrapped possessively around Shiro's waist. His eyes were opened a little more than usual but Ichigo still couldn't quite make out the color. "I think ya made him mad Vanilla." Gin's hand traveled downward and grasped a firm asscheek, causing the albino to scowl and smack the hand away.

"I don't give a rats ass! I just don't wanna be watchin' my twin get off while I'm tryin' to enjoy a drink or two!" Shiro smirked and swiped away Gin's drink which had been loosely held in his free hand.

Gin pouted as he watched his drink get swallowed up by the feisty Vanilla. "Hey, I wasn't done with that..." He huffed and poked Shiro's chest.

The albino smirked and shrugged as he slid off the chair he had been sitting on. "Now ya are." He waved the glass in Gin's face and then trotted towards the bar with both his and Gin's glasses in hand.

The feeling of vibration caught Ichigo's attention before the sound and he turned his attention back to the man he was currently straddling.

Grimmjow was laughing.

He rolled his eyes at the man but smiled in spite of himself. Really liking his laugh, he thought before shaking the thought from his mind. The taller man held up his hand from Ichigo's back and motioned to the bartender then the hand settled on Ichigo's hip. Ichigo was reminded that he was straddling the man in front of his twin and Grimmjow's best friend.

He pulled back from him and stood from the sofa, rubbing his head and looking towards the bartender who brought over a couple glasses full of something sure to be alcoholic and probably strong.

'What the hell...' He thought, taking the glass which was offered to him. Ichigo eyed it and glanced to Grimmjow who was wearing an amused expression while he held up his matching glass. Nodding he held the glass to his lips, eyes sliding closed while he tilted his head back and downed the contents of the glass.

The four men sat in the VIP room on the sofas, Shiro going at his usual drunken antics while Ichigo did his best in keeping ahold of his twin and himself. A few more drinks had slipped down his throat and he was feeling the affects more than he wished he was. Both Grimmjow and Gin had consumed the same amount (Except for Shiro who had double of what everyone had) and things were getting a little too heated for the orange haired twin.

Gin and Shiro were on a separate sofa, Shiro straddling Gin's lap and his tongue down the man's throat; much like how Ichigo had been just a couple hours earlier with Grimmjow. His own thoughts were distracted by said man now, the blue haired hellion leaving a trail of kisses and teeth marks along Ichigo's neck.

Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him in place while Grimmjow claimed the berry head's neck for his own. Every bite sent a new wave of energy through Ichigo and he turned his head to meet the man's lips, claiming them with his own.

'Damn... I'm more than buzzed right now. I need to get out of here, but Grimm...' Sighing into the kiss he decided in pulling away finally and completely. "Think it's time we head out." He was currently watching his twin nearly sexing it up with the silver haired fox face when a hand came up and pulled Ichigo down. He turned his head to complain, protest or simply to scold Grimmjow when lips covered his. Another kiss was forced, this time being Grimmjow's doing.

Ichigo's face reddened until he scowled and pulled back from the bluenette. "Don't tell me you're bored with me." Grimmjow's own scowl was creeping up and Ichigo simply decided to turn away and hold his hand up, waving it in disinterest. "I need to get my brother home before he gets anymore drunk."

"I could take him."

Ichigo's eyes trained on the speaker who was holding Shiro away from himself. Gin's grin was wide and his narrowed eyes just gave an even more eery feel. "What? No. Not happening. You don't even know where we live, and I don't want to sleep in a club tonight thanks." He stepped forward to grab ahold of his twin.

Shiro popped his head up from where he had been nibbling Gin's thin neck and shoulder. "Tha's what directions are for, King. 'Sides, you seemed pretty content earlier, lappin' at Grimm like his mouth was the holy grail or somethin'." He stood from his current position from Gin's lap and sauntered over to Ichigo who stood in the center of the room still.

"Shiro, you're more drunk than Shunsui is on a good day, you wouldn't be able to find the house if it jumped up and bit you on the ass!" He breathed slowly and narrowed his hard brown eyes on his grinning twin.

"C'mon, ain't gonna hurt nothin'. Right Gin? Grimm?" The white haired twin looked between Gin then Grimmjow who was currently watching silently from the sofa, an amused look dancing across his face while he took in what was being said.

Ichigo twitched and rolled his eyes at his obviously drunken twin. "Now you're just not making any sense; we're going home even if I have to drag you there." Which I probably will have to, Ichigo had the after thought as he grumbled in annoyance.

Grimmjow stood from the sofa after a moment and Ichigo turned on his heels to meet Grimmjow's intense gaze, with those piercing blue eyes doing exactly that; piercing him into place. "I have an idea that'll fix all the current problems; just come stay with us tonight. Not like you haven't slept at my place already."

Ichigo scowled at the comment and he crossed his arms. "On that crappy seat in the garage!" He fumed.

"Then it's settled!" Ichigo spun again, his head momentarily becoming dizzy from the sudden movement as he sought after the speaker with angry eyes. But Gin was fast and already had Shiro heading for the stairs of the VIP room. Ichigo made a move to follow to put a stop to it but arms suddenly appeared around his waist and stopped him.

"Relax, will ya?" Grimmjow smirked at the angry orangette.

Ichigo threw his arms up in distress, turning in the grip and shooting a withering glare at the taller man.

Grimmjow wasn't easily intimidated, and his narrowed eyes told Ichigo so. "You can be such a fucking buzzkill." He was getting agitated now, the erotic feelings he had felt earlier long forgotten.

"Fuck you! I didn't agree to anything!" Ichigo's buzz was fading faster as his temper rose another notch.

Grimmjow's chest rumbled with a growl and he pinned Ichigo to the wall, blue eyes screaming murder. "That had better be an offer." His voice was thick with unreleased emotions and Ichigo could feel every one of them being poured into his words, weighing the shorter male down to his spot. His chest tightened and he looked away to break eye contact.

The taller man watched for a moment then his eyes softened and he leaned his head down, claiming Ichigo's neck with his lips. The orange head sighed at the contact, his head tilting to allow even more access granted to his neck. "Grimm..." The mood earlier had been killed but was being revived almost immediately. Something about the bluenette just struck Ichigo in the gut and purged all other thoughts from Ichigo's mind.

He really hated how easy it was for Grimmjow to crawl under his skin.

TBC

* * *

A/N: FYI: I can't write dance scenes. LOL Sorry, but I personally cannot dance and thus I have problems writing the scenes. Anyway, I liked how this chapter turned out, we got ourselves some fluff, and all in all I think it turned out good. I hope everyone else enjoyed, and I'd really appreciate a review to let me know what you all thought about it! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
